


Lacuna

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Thousands Year Tales [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, Character Death, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nekomata!Kenma, Onmyoji!Akaashi, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Sequel, Yôkai, how do you write battle scene, kind of, kitsune!Inarizaki, onmyōji
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Ada yang kurang pada diri Osamu.Ada bagian penting yang hilang.“Di manahoshi-no-tamamilikmu, Osamu?”





	1. Inarizaki, Ulang Tahun Mereka

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:**  
>  \- sequel langsung dari _Mr. Guardian_  
>  \- mengikuti tradisi beberapa chapter terakhir pendahulunya, mood whiplash bertebaran.  
> \- harap perhatikan tag sebelum mulai membaca  
> \- brokoro dan kerusakan lainnya tidak ditanggung oleh penulis /dihajarmassa
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- It's Gonna Rain! (c) Bonnie Pink

**(0)**

_“Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Shoyo, Osamu-san.”_

_Osamu terlihat tak nyaman. “Um, Enggak perlu segitu resminya… Aku cuma ngelakuin apa yang kurasa harus kulakuin… Oh astaga, Akaashi-san, udahan bungkuknya—“_

_Perlu paksaan dari Osamu agar sang Onmyoji berhenti menundukkan kepala. Setelah itupun, Akaashi masih refleks menundukkan kepala saat Osamu menceritakan kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Shoyo—Osamu jadi curiga ada yang salah dengan leher Akaashi._

_“Tapi, Osamu-san, apa enggak apa-apa?”_ Akhirnya, bahasa yang enggak terlalu formal _. Osamu mengibaskan tangan. “Aku enggak bakal dihukum gara-gara nolongin yang lagi kesusahan, Akaashi-san.”_

_“Bukan soal dihukum atau enggak, Osamu-san. Ini soal keadaanmu.”_

_Osamu tahu apa yang Akaashi maksudkan. Namun sebelum ia sempat menyahuti, terdengar suara ledakan dari arah utara._

_Dari arah desa._

_Bahkan dari tempat mereka berada, kobaran api tertangkap jelas oleh mata._

_Osamu tertegun, tanpa sadar menahan napas. Jeritan pilu dan tawa gila sekilas terngiang di telinganya; pipinya serasa berlumuran darah lagi, dan kehangatan dari tangan Ibunya muncul meski tak berlangsung lama._

_Kilas balik itu menghilang saat Akaashi menepuk pundaknya, membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata._

_Namun ketika mereka berlari kembali ke tempat Atsumu dan Shoyo berada pun, bulu roma Osamu masih meremang karenanya._

 

 

* * *

 

**_L_ ** _a **c** u **n** a_

**[** _Did he already **f** o **r** g **e** t?_ **]**

 

* * *

 

**(1)**

“’Samu, aku bosaaan~”

 

“Itu yang kelimapuluh kalinya buat hari ini, ‘Tsumu.”

 

“Ya gara-gara aku bosan! Kamu juga ngitung begitu gara-gara bosan, ‘kan?”

 

Osamu melengos. “Memang gara-gara rencananya siapa kita sampai bosan begini, coba?”

 

Atsumu melenguh, nadanya merajuk seperti anak kecil. “Jangan ngelak deh, ‘Samu. Kamu juga ambil bagian akhirnya ‘kaaan~”

 

“Berhenti manjang-manjangin vokal terakhirnya deh, ‘Tsumu. Bikin eneg tahu.”

 

“Kenapaaa? Gara-gara bosaaan?” Atsumu dengan sengaja melakukan. Cengiran lebar kembali tersungging di wajah.

 

Di sel seberang tempat Atsumu dipenjarakan, Osamu memutar bola mata. “Karena kedengaran sok imut, padahal kamunya amit-amit. Tidur aja sana. Kali aja pas kamu bangun, masa hukuman kita udah selesai.”

 

“Kamu yang amit-amit, ‘Samu brengsek. Aku emang imut, ya.”

 

“Tuh ‘kan, udah mulai ngelindur.”

 

Sementara si kembar sibuk bertukar umpatan, Suna duduk di tengah keduanya sambil menikmati sepiring aburaage dan secangkir teh panas.

 

Melihat piring berisi aburaage, kedua _kitsune_ dalam masa hukuman melupakan perdebatan mereka. Keduanya mencengkeram jeruji besi dengan wajah merana.

 

“SUNA, JANGAN HABISIN ABURAAGENYAAA!”

 

Suna, si rubah musim dingin yang kelewat senggang di musim gugur, tersenyum puas melihat penderitaan teman-teman sebayanya.

 

Aah, satu lagi hari yang damai di ruang bawah tanah markas klan Inarizaki…

* * *

**(2)**

Ojiro menatap lorong menuju ruang bawah tanah dengan ekspresi campur aduk tergambar di wajah. Antara lelah, tidak percaya, serta lega; Ginjima tidak tahu yang mana yang lebih mendominasi. “Dua bulan dikurung pun mereka masih tetap heboh,” ia memberanikan diri berkomentar.

 

Lawan bicaranya geleng-geleng maklum. “Makin dikekang, makin heboh. Jadi kurasa sia-sia aja ngurung mereka begitu. Yang ada kastil makin rusuh,” Ojiro bergumam, perhatian dialihkan pada lembaran kertas yang diserahkan Ginjima padanya. Ginjima tertawa kaku mendengarnya, lalu menjulurkan kepala keluar ruangan, ke arah sumber kebisingan dua bulan belakangan. “Terus Suna jadi sering senyum-senyum sendiri, sejak mereka dikurung.”

 

“Itu sih, kalau bukan karena sebentar lagi musim dingin, ya gara-gara dia punya hiburan lain tanpa harus turun gunung…”

 

_Atau karena dia kegirangan ngelihat penjara akhirnya dihuni orang lain selain dirinya sendiri_ ditambahkan dalam hati. Tidak perlu menyuarakan yang satu itu; Ojiro tahu Ginjima bisa menyambungkan sendiri maksudnya.

 

Di kurungan bawah tanah kastil Inarizaki, kehebohan masih terus berlangsung.

* * *

**(3)**

Ada suara orkestra perut bersahut-sahutan.

 

Suna dengan santainya menghabiskan aburaage terakhir di piring yang ia pangku.

 

Sepasang _kitsune_ tergolek tak berdaya di lantai, setelah menghabiskan entah berapa lama berteriak histeris, meminta agar mereka diberi aburaage tetapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh si pengunjung tak diundang.

 

Osamu yang pertama kali bersuara. “Awas aja nanti, Suna.”

 

“Jangan harap bisa selamat kalau kami udah bebas. Nanti,” Atsumu menambahkan, tak kalah jengkel dibanding Osamu.

 

Sambil menjilati bekas minyak di jari, Suna bergumam tanpa dosa. Tatapan tajam dari dua arah berbeda ia abaikan. Puas mengerjai si Kembar, ia akhirnya buka mulut, “Masakannya Kita-san emang nomor satu, ya.”

 

Wajah si Kembar berubah horor.

 

Seringaian Suna, yang hanya muncul kalau ada hubungannya dengan kejahilan _kejam_ , memunculkan diri di hadapan si Kembar yang malang.

 

Atsumu bahkan nyaris menangis di tempat.

 

“Sayang banget kalian dihukum kurungan sampai Obon tahun depan. Kita-san udah ngerencanain perjamuan besar-besaran _bulan ini_ , khusus buat kalian—“ Keduanya tampak seperti baru saja disambar petir. Osamu katatonik, Atsumu mengeluarkan suara entah apa yang terdengar seperti tangisan bercampur erangan. Seringaian Suna sudah kelewat lebar, terentang dari satu telinga hingga telinga lain. “—dan dia nekat terjun ke dapur _sendirian_ buat bikin karaage favorit kalian. Ojiro-san malah sebelumnya udah disuruh turun gunung, nyariin toro spesial buat _seorang makhluk pecicilan_.”

 

Suara tak jelas Atsumu makin mengeras. Arwah Osamu bisa dilihat keluar perlahan dari mulut.

 

Seringaian Suna tidak bisa lebih lebar dari sekarang. Ini sudah batas maksimal rentangan seringaiannya, tetapi Suna masih ingin menyeringai lebih lebar lagi. Kebahagiaan bisa menyiksa si Kembar meluap-luap. Setelah penantian dua ratus tahun lamanya—setelah penantian panjang seperti itu—!!

 

Seandainya musim dingin datang lebih cepat, Suna yakin dirinya akan meledak saking bahagianya.

 

Seandainya saja musim dingin bisa tiba lebih cepat…

* * *

**(5)**

Melihat Suna keluar dari ruang bawah tanah dengan seringaian lebar, tanda bahaya di kepala Ojiro dan Ginjima langsung berbunyi keras. Ginjima bahkan menyingkir jauh dari pintu saat Suna melewati mereka. Tidak menoleh, tidak menyapa—dilihat dari bunga-bunga imajiner yang bermekaran di sekitar Suna, mereka _tahu_ saat ini bukan saat yang baik untuk mendekati Suna, kecuali kalau kau ingin jadi korban lain dari kejahilannya.

 

Ginjima baru berani mengintip dari balik _shoji_ saat Suna sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

 

Sejenak, ia bertukar pandangan dengan Ojiro.

 

Kemudian, mereka kompak menunjuk lorong menuju penjara bawah tanah sambil berkata, “Kamu yang ngecek si Kembar, sana.”

 

Ojiro memandang Ginjima penuh determinasi. Ginjima tertunduk lesu, kekalahan tertulis jelas padanya.

 

Ojiro tersenyum tenang. “Mohon bantuannya ya, Gin.”

 

Ginjima menangis histeris—dalam hati.

* * *

**(6)**

Mengesampingkan para tetua, Kita adalah sosok yang dituakan dan dihormati oleh anggota klan Inarizaki lainnya. Ia sepantaran dengan beberapa _kitsune_ generasi ‘menjelang tua’ lain, seperti Ojiro, Omimi, dan Akagi. Namun pengalamannya mengamati tindak-tanduk semua yang pernah ia temui melebihi mereka; kemampuannya mengasuh sepasang _kitsune_ kembar tukang rusuh selama dua setengah abad _tanpa mengeluh sekali pun_ -lah yang membuatnya diangkat menjadi kepala klan.

 

Karena itu, saat Ojiro datang ke ruang kerjanya dengan kesengsaraan terpatri di muka, Kita tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan si Kembar yang jadi tahanan selama dua bulan belakangan.

 

“Mereka kenapa, Aran?” Kita bertanya sambil menulis sesuatu di gulungan perkamen. Gerakannya luwes dan rapih, tidak ada goresan tinta lain selain yang diperlukan.

 

Ojiro duduk bersila di hadapannya. Lembaran kertas berisi laporan ditaruh dengan hati-hati di samping tumpukan dokumen lain. “Dikerjai Suna. Sunanya sendiri bikin penghuni kastil lain ketakutan sekarang.”

 

Kita berhenti menulis. “…Suna sudah bilang ke mereka soal rencana itu?”

 

Ojiro menghela napas lelah. “Gara-gara dibatalkan sama Tetua, makanya Suna bisa ngasih tahu mereka.”

 

Dengusan pelan. Kuas untuk menulis diletakkan dengan hati-hati di tempat yang seharusnya. “Tapi bahan-bahannya masih ada ‘kan?”

 

Ojiro menyipitkan mata tak percaya.

 

Kita malah tersenyum simpul.

* * *

**(7)**

Malam tiba. Seisi ruang makan belum bisa berhenti merinding melihat senyuman si Rubah Musim Dingin. Ojiro mencoba mengabaikan dengan tidak sekalipun melihat Suna; Ginjima mencoba mengikuti langkah seniornya. Sayang, usaha mereka tak membuahkan hasil.

 

Bulu roma mereka masih meremang karena senyuman Suna yang lebarnya tak wajar.

 

Ginjima nyaris menumpahkan mangkuk berisi sup saat ada yang mencolek bahunya. Ia menoleh dengan bahu gemetar dan mata terbeliak lebar. Akagi, selaku pelaku pencolekan, mengatupkan tangan untuk meminta maaf. Sementara Ginjima mengelus dada lega (karena ia bukan korban keusilan Suna yang selanjutnya), Akagi berbisik lirih, “Shinsuke-dono kemana, ngomong-omong? Tumben belum datang?”

 

Ginjima berhenti mengelus dada. Dilihatnya tempat sang Kepala Klan yang masih kosong. Tidak ada yang menyadari karena hawa-hawa menyeramkan Suna; Ginjima memakluminya. Dengan hati-hati, ia menarik lengan kimono Ojiro, lalu menunjuk satu dari tiga tempat kosong di ruang berukuran kelewat besar ini.

 

Ojiro melihat sekali, diam sebentar, lalu lanjut makan tanpa berkomentar lagi.

 

Akagi dan Ginjima memicingkan mata.

 

Kemudian, setelah sadar hari ini tanggal berapa, mereka mencelos, “Oh.”

 

Dan lanjut makan tanpa merinding lagi.

* * *

**(8)**

Sejak dikerjai Suna tadi siang, Atsumu merajuk dan kembali ke wujud aslinya. Ia tidur melingkar di pojokan sel tahanan, menangisi toro yang tidak bisa ia makan. Di sel seberang tempatnya ditahan, Osamu masih terbaring katatonik. Kehilangan perjamuan makan malam besar-besaran? Mimpi buruk di urutan sekian jadi kenyataan.

 

Mereka bahkan tidak bergeming saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

 

Mereka baru membuka mata dalam sekejap saat mencium aroma makanan. Aroma yang khas, yang belakangan ini tidak bisa mereka temui kecuali saat Kita-san turun gunung pada tahun baru. Aroma khas masakan Kita-san, yang menggunakan bumbu entah apa hingga bisa jadi sangat berbeda dari masakan anggota klan lainnya.

 

Atsumu kembali ke wujud setengah _yokai_ -setengah manusianya. Osamu mendapatkan kembali kesadaran penuhnya.

 

Kita meletakkan dua keranjang berisi makanan terlebih dahulu di lantai batu. Ia mengeluarkan kunci, yang digunakan untuk membuka pintu sel tempat si Kembar ditahan, lalu mulai menata makanan di tengah lorong penjara bawah tanah. Usai menata piring dan mangkuk berisi berbagai macam sajian, ia menggidikkan kepala, mengisyaratkan kedua anak asuhnya untuk keluar sel dan menyantap apa yang ia hidangkan.

 

Makanan dilupakan sejenak. Atsumu dan Osamu malah menghambur pada Kita, memeluk sang Kepala Klan yang menepuk kepala keduanya lembut.

 

Atsumu terisak. Osamu diam, tetapi Kita merasakan bahu tempat Osamu membenamkan wajahnya basah.

 

“Aku memang tidak setuju dengan tindakan gegabah kalian, menceritakan kehidupan lalu yang harusnya tidak boleh diingat mereka yang sudah terlahir kembali. Kalian sadar konsekuensi terburuknya ‘kan? Orang yang tidak bisa menerimanya akan jadi gila, kehilangan akal, atau bahkan memilih mati daripada mengingat ‘kegilaan’ yang terjadi di kehidupan lalu.” Helaan napas pendek. Kita merasakan mereka tertegun; Atsumu bahkan berhenti terisak. Namun kemudian, setelah merasa kalimatnya barusan cukup meresap di benak keduanya, Kita melanjutkan, “Tapi untuk kalian yang tidak mengelak dan menerima hukuman tanpa menyalahkan siapapun, _otsukare._ ”

 

Dipeluknya balik kedua _kitsune_ yang ia selamatkan dari pembantaian ratusan tahun lalu itu. Sembari mengulum senyum menenangkan, ia berbisik, “Selamat ulang tahun, Atsumu, Osamu. Aku bangga dengan kalian.”

 

Malam itu, Kita membuat catatan mental untuk keesokan harinya: ia harus meminta maaf pada yang bertugas mencuci pakaian besok. Atau kalau tidak sempat, ia sendiri yang akan mencuci pakaiannya. Kimononya basah banyak karena si Kembar enggan melepaskan pelukan saat menangis, soalnya.

* * *

**(9)**

Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Kita melihat Atsumu dan Osamu makan lahap dengan hidung merah dan mata sembap. Terakhir kali ia melihat mereka makan dengan wajah seperti itu, kejadiannya sudah terlampau lama. Itu pun hanya sekali, yaitu saat Kita pertama kali membawa mereka tinggal di kastil ini.

 

Kita masih ingat betapa mungilnya mereka waktu itu. Masih polos, masih mudah digoda sampai wajah dipenuhi semburat merah karena malu, masih mudah dikerjai Suna yang dalam masa-masa pemberontakan…

 

“Kita-san dari tadi kelihatan muram. Mikirin kerjaan?” Osamu berceletuk. Kita mengerjap sekali, lalu menggeleng cepat.

 

_Melamun itu tidak baik, apalagi di depan orang lain,_ pikir Kita sambil lanjut menyuapkan nasi ke mulut. Ini masih mangkuk pertamanya, sementara Atsumu sudah di mangkuk keempat dan Osamu di mangkuk keenam. Nasi yang Kita bawa sudah habis, begitu pula lauk pauk dan sayuran yang ia masak sendiri. Jadi kemungkinan untuk tambah lagi sudah tidak ada. Untuk beberapa alasan, Kita sama sekali tidak terkejut.

 

Atsumu menutup mulutnya saat bersendawa. Kita menyodorkan segelas air padanya, yang diterima dengan senang hati. Atsumu berterima kasih lebih dulu sebelum meminumnya, lalu lanjut menghabiskan sayur yang tersisa di mangkuk. Toro di piring masih utuh—“Yang paling enak dimakan terakhir,” begitu prinsip Atsumu. Kita masih hapal sampai sekarang. Ia juga ingat bagaimana Osamu sering curang dan mencomoti toro tanpa sengetahuan Atsumu. Ojiro selalu menangis pilu melihat kegaduhan di ruang makan saat si Kembar masih berekor satu.

 

Namun untuk kali ini, Osamu tidak mencomoti bagian Atsumu. Untuk kali ini, mereka makan dengan damai.

 

Atau setidaknya, begitulah pikir Kita, sampai ia menangkap basah Osamu yang menatap pintu keluar dengan sorot mata sendu.

 

“Sudah kenyang, Osamu?”

 

Osamu bergumam tak jelas. Dilihat dari sumpit yang sudah diletakkan di atas tumpukan mangkuk-mangkuk yang rapih, jawabannya ‘ya’.

 

Kita melirik keempat ekor Osamu, lalu pada Atsumu—yang sadar apa maksud lirikan yang bersangkutan.

 

Ada yang kurang pada diri Osamu.

 

Ada bagian penting yang hilang.

 

Sesuatu yang harusnya dimiliki semua _kitsune_ ; sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh terpisah dalam waktu lama dari pemiliknya; sesuatu yang, untuk mengumpulkannya, dibutuhkan waktu lama dan usia panjang…

 

Pertanyaan menusuk itu pun terlontar tanpa basa-basi lagi:

 

“Di mana _hoshi-no-tama_ milikmu, Osamu?”

 

Atsumu memejamkan mata erat. _Ini dia pertanyaan yang sangat ingin dihindari…_

Seolah tak menyadari kepanikan Atsumu, Osamu _tersenyum_.

* * *

**(10)**

Di desa dekat wilayah kekuasaan klan Inarizaki, Akaashi memijat dahinya. Kelelahan terlukis jelas di wajahnya, yang belakangan ini dikomentari oleh Oikawa dengan, “Kayak orang yang mati-enggan-hidup-segan, Keiji-chan! Lebih parah daripada Suga-chan waktu capek banget ngurusin anak-anaknya pas mereka masih kecil dulu!”

 

Dan bukan. Ini bukan karena selama dua bulan belakangan, ada _yokai_ menumpang tinggal di rumahnya. Itu sih sudah biasa. _Yokai_ itu juga bukan tipe yang menyerap energi kehidupan manusia kalau lama-lama ada di dekat mereka—singkat kata, _nekomata_ asal Sagami bernama Kozume Kenma bukanlah sumber masalahnya sekarang. Bukan pula Bokuto yang semangatnya tak kunjung luntur semakin bertambahnya usia. Bukan pula merpati pengantar surat dari kota yang dikirimkan Kuroo-san, yang isi suratnya hanya pesan abstrak yang ditujukan pada Bokuto-san dan tidak bisa dimengerti orang lain, bahkan yang sepintar Akira dan Oikawa-san.

 

Kenma memperhatikannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. “Ini soal _kitsune_ kembar itu, ‘kan?”

 

Kecepatan Akaashi mengangkat kepalanya berpotensi menimbulkan ngilu bagi mereka yang lanjut usia. “Kozume kenal si Kembar juga?”

 

Dengan tenang, sambil menumpuk balok kayu mainan anak-anak, Kenma menjawab singkat, “Sejak seratus tahun yang lalu.” Ia terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum menambahkan, “Lebih kenal Osamu daripada Atsumu. Tapi yah. Kenal.”

 

Kalau seandainya Kuroo-san yang merepotkan itu ada di sini, Akaashi yakin dirinya akan jadi bahan tertawaan. Akaashi bukan tipe orang yang mudah penasaran akan urusan orang lain, soalnya. Atau kalau memakai istilah Sugawara, “Bukan tipe yang hobi ngegosipin orang lain.” Oikawa dimasukkan tanpa perdebatan dalam kategori itu; orangnya sendiri malah terlihat bangga saat diberitahu Sugawara.

 

Kembali ke topik semula.

 

“Ini mungkin permintaan yang menyebalkan, tapi bisa tolong beritahu aku—ada apa antara mereka dan Shoyo? Kenapa Osamu-san bisa dengan santainya memberikan _hoshi-no-tama_ -nya pada Shoyo, padahal dia tahu umurnya bakal berkurang banyak kalau terpisah lama dengan _hoshi-no-tama_ -nya?”

 

Tangan Kenma yang akan menambahkan satu balok lagi di miniatur menaranya terhenti di udara. Ia diam sejenak, memproses rentetan pertanyaan Akaashi barusan, lalu menautkan kedua alis. “Osamu… ngasih _hoshi-no-tama_ -nya ke Shoyo?”

 

Oh, ya. Akaashi lupa menceritakan tentang insiden saat ulang tahun Shoyo.

 

_Bla-bla-bla._ Makin jauh Akaashi menerangkan tentang kejadian itu, makin terbelalak iris ambar yang biasanya terlihat sendu dan bosan.

 

Balok kayu di genggaman tangan Kenma jatuh.

 

“Dia… sampai segitunya? Sampai segitunya… Sampai segitu…”

 

Kenma tidak berhenti mengucapkan dua kata itu. Diulang berkali-kali dengan mata melebar dan suara rendah, hingga Akaashi khawatir Kenma mendadak rusak.

 

Si Nekomata belang tiga bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya. Ia duduk sedikit terbungkuk, jemari berkuku tajam menarik lengan kimono Akaashi. Pandangan Kenma masih tertuju pada _tatami_ saat ia berkata, “Aku berubah pikiran. Biarkan aku membaur di desa sampai rubah itu kembali, Akaashi. Ini akan jadi _sangat_ merepotkan…”

 

Akaashi mendesah penuh derita.

 

Firasat buruknya terbukti benar. _Sial._

 

**.**

**.**

**[ to be continued ]**


	2. Inarizaki, Keesokan Harinya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Osamu. Kau sadar apa jadinya kalau terpisah dari hoshi-no-tama dalam waktu lama, ‘kan?”
> 
> Osamu duduk bertopang dagu. Seulas senyum merekah di bibir. “Wow. Suna ketakutan. Hei, ‘Tsumu. Lihat ini, Suna yang ketakutan. Langka banget, ‘kan?”
> 
> “Jangan bercanda, brengsek!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- dialog berbahasa enggak baku (lupa dicantumin di chapter sebelumnya)  
> \- Suna ngamuk.  
> \- Banyak air mataaa /oi
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Ayatori (c) Mafumafu

**(0)**

_“Yakin nih, mau nganterin pulang sendirian?”_

_“Aku enggak selemah itu, ‘Tsumu.”_

_Atsumu mendengus, bersandar pada_ torii _dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. “Cuma ngingetin doang, jarak dari sini ke perbatasan itu jauh lho.”_

_“Iya, iya. Aku tahu.” Osamu berdiri dengan Shoyo yang masih tidur di punggung. Sedikit susah, memang, tetapi setidaknya Osamu tidak sampai terjatuh karena beban di punggungnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu melangkah menuruni anak tangga pertama._

_Sukses._

_Osamu menoleh ke belakang, kepala dianggukkan sekali. “Aku pergi dulu, ‘Tsumu,” ucapnya dengan ekspresi biasa. Biasa, dalam artian sedatar halaman depan kuil tempat mereka tinggal. Tidak ada emosi yang tampak di wajahnya, meski isi hatinya membuat Atsumu mencengkeram dadanya sendiri dan menarik napas dalam-dalam._

_Sambil mengamati Osamu yang menuruni puluhan anak tangga, Atsumu menyenderkan kepalanya ke gerbang_ torii _. Ketika Osamu sudah cukup jauh melangkah, saat kembarannya sudah menempuh setengah jalan menuju perbatasan hutan dan desa, Atsumu terduduk lemas. Lengan dilipat di atas lutut, wajah dibenamkan dalam lipatan tersebut._

_Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, sekali lagi._

_“’Samu bego. Udah hidup ratusan tahun, tapi masih aja hobi nyiksa perasaan sendiri…”_

_Derik jangkrik musim panas di kejauhan mengisi keheningan yang menyeruak pasca Osamu pergi. Bersahut-sahutan, seolah mencoba menghentikan air mata Atsumu yang enggan berhenti membasahi pipi._

_“Apa gunanya aku ngasih tahu Shoyo-kun kalau akhirnya kamu hapus juga semua ingatannya soal kita, hah? ‘Samu bego, ‘Samu kampret. Usahaku buat ngurangi patah hatimu sia-sia aja ‘kan, jadinya…”_

_(meski Atsumu tidak bisa melihat mereka, Atsumu yakin kalau dewa-dewa di Takamagahara tengah tertawa di atas penderitaannya dan Osamu)_

* * *

**L** a **c** u **n** a

 **[** _Could you please **f** o **r** g **e** t **m** e? _ **]**

* * *

 

**(11)**

“Masakannya Kita-san enak, ‘kan?”

 

Hari ini, Atsumu membalas pertanyaan—sindiran—Suna dengan senyuman bahagia merekah. Senyum yang tidak juga menghilang sejak ia bangun. Pipinya terasa ngilu, tetapi Atsumu masih belum mau berhenti tersenyum. Selama musim semi (yang sebenarnya sudah terlewat) masih membuat bunga-bunga di hatinya mekar, selama itu juga Atsumu akan tersenyum. Toh, tidak akan ada yang menganggapnya gila juga.

 

“Maklumin aja, Suna. Namanya juga orang gila lagi kesengsem.”

 

…ralat. Tidak ada yang memanggilnya gila, kecuali kembarannya sendiri.

 

Atsumu melempar tatapan membunuh selama beberapa menit, lalu kembali tersenyum bak anak gadis kasmaran lagi.

 

Suna memilih duduk memunggungi Atsumu dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Osamu. Didapatinya Osamu memasang wajah yang kurang lebih sama seperti dirinya: muak melihat hawa-hawa orang kasmaran di penjara yang suram ini. Suna menunjuk Atsumu dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. “Lagi musim kawinnya?”

 

Pertanyaannya itu dijawab dengan dengusan keras Osamu, juga lemparan kerikil tepat di belakang kepala oleh Atsumu.

* * *

**(12)**

Sambil mengelus bagian yang terkena lemparan kerikil, Suna kembali berbicara. “Jadi? Ngobrol apa aja sama Kita-san semalam? Aku sempet denger ada yang nangis, walau samar banget-bangetan.” Saat Osamu memicingkan mata curiga, Suna buru-buru menambahkan, “Semalam suasana di ruang makan hening banget, makanya aku bisa denger suara dari bawah sini. Aku enggak nguping sama sekali, sumpah.”

 

Mata Osamu kembali ke kondisi semula. Ia diam sejenak, memilah-milah apa yang harus disampaikan dan apa yang harus disembunyikan. Suna menunggu dengan sabar, disabar-sabarkan, dan berusaha untuk sabar.

 

“’Samu diomelin Kita-san semalam.”

 

Itu Atsumu yang angkat bicara. Hawa-hawa kasmarannya memudar, tetapi senyum menyebalkan masih ada. Suna mengubah posisi duduknya lagi agar ia bisa melihat keduanya tanpa harus repot menoleh ke belakang. Sekarang, posisinya memunggungi pintu masuk. Ia mengangguk sekali, mengisyaratkan Atsumu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Osamu juga tidak tampak keberatan.

 

Entah mengapa.

 

Sambil tetap memandangi dinding batu penjaranya, Atsumu berkata, “Kita-san akhirnya nyadar _hoshi-no-tama_ -nya ‘Samu _hilang_. ‘Samu nolak ngasih tahu hilangnya gara-gara apa. Karena khawatir sekaligus kesal, ya, Kita-san ceramahin dia lamaaa banget. Gitu, Suna.”

 

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, kemudian—“Tunggu. Apanya Osamu yang hilang?”

 

Suna mendekati penjara Osamu. Mata sipitnya melebar dalam kengerian begitu menyadari _hoshi-no-tama_ yang seharusnya melayang di atas keempat ekor Osamu tidak ada.

 

 _Hoshi-no-tama_. Benda yang bisa dibilang kumpulan energi _kitsune_. Sesuatu yang dikumpulkan dalam kurun waktu _sangat lama_ , dimulai dari sejak seekor _kitsune_ lahir dan berlangsung selama masa hidupnya. Makin banyak jumlah ekor _kitsune_ , makin banyak pula energi kehidupan yang terkumpul dalam _hoshi-no-tama_. Hilangnya _hoshi-no-tama_ bisa menyebabkan si _kitsune_ kehilangan kekuatannya secara bertahap. Makin lama _hoshi-no-tama_ itu hilang, makin bahayalah hidup si _kitsune_.

 

Singkatnya, kehilangan _hoshi-no-tama_ sama saja dengan kematian perlahan.

 

Genggaman Suna di jeruji yang membatasi dirinya dan Osamu mengendur. Napasnya perlahan menjadi tak teratur; sekujur tubuhnya menjadi lemas seketika.

 

“Osamu. Kau sadar apa jadinya kalau terpisah dari _hoshi-no-tama_ dalam waktu lama, ‘kan?”

 

Osamu duduk bertopang dagu. Seulas senyum merekah di bibir. “Wow. Suna ketakutan. Hei, ‘Tsumu. Lihat ini, Suna yang ketakutan. Langka banget, ‘kan?”

 

“Jangan bercanda, brengsek!”

 

Suara jeruji besi ditendang menggema. Dari luar, terdengar kehebohan.

 

Di hadapan Osamu sendiri, Suna berdiri dengan satu kaki terangkat. Ia sudah bersiap akan menendang lagi jeruji besi, tanpa peduli ngilu di telapak kaki, saat pintu masuk ruang tahanan dibuka dan teriakan Ginjima terdengar. Suna mendengar derap langkah kaki yang berlari mendekatinya; ia merasakan seseorang menahannya dari belakang, tetapi ia memberontak. Ia menendang lagi jeruji besi yang mengurung Osamu. Lagi dan lagi, dengan napas yang makin memburu.

 

Tawa Atsumu pecah.

 

“Akhirnya, Suna setuju sama aku! ‘Samu bener-bener brengsek ‘kan? Brengseknya kebangetan, ‘kan, Suna?”

 

“Oh ya ampun—Ojiro-san! OJIRO-SAN! OJIRO-SAAAN!”

 

Di antara kekacauan itu, Osamu—yang sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya, seekor rubah berekor empat yang bulunya terlihat kusam dan tak sehat—memilih diam, memejamkan mata, dan membiarkan dirinya terbuai kantuk.

 

Makian Suna dan gelak tawa Atsumu masih terdengar samar, beberapa detik sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur lelap.

* * *

**(13)**

_Shoji_ yang jadi pintu masuk ruang kerjanya digeser kasar oleh Ojiro.

 

Namun Kita tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari tumpukan kertas kerja di atas mejanya.

 

“Oi, Shinsuke! Apa-apaan soal Osamu?!”

 

Kita tidak menjawab. Ia lanjut menuliskan sesuatu di atas gulungan perkamen. Ia mendengar langkah kaki Ojiro yang makin mendekat, tetapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan fokus menulis isi surat.

 

“Shinsuke, ini bukan waktunya nulis surat—Osamu, Osamu—!!”

 

“Aku sudah tahu,” Kita menjawab. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Nadanya dingin, lebih dingin dari angin musim gugur yang berhembus tanpa ampun belakangan ini. Cukup untuk membuat Ojiro merinding, dan menyadari seperti apa kondisi Kita sekarang.

 

Ojiro melihat bekas air mata di pipinya. Ojiro menyadari betapa serak suara Kita barusan.

 

Ojiro merasa sesuatu di dalam dirinya retak, dari satu ujung ke ujung lain, dan perlahan hancur tanpa suara.

* * *

**(14)**

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua bulan mendekam di bawah tanah, Atsumu merasakan angin dingin musim gugur yang menusuk tulang. Ia berada di dalam ruangan, tetapi jendela yang terbuka membiarkan angin masuk dan membelai kasar pipinya.

 

Ia dibawa ke ruang kerja Kita-san dengan pengawalan dari Ojiro dan Ginjima. Keduanya tampak muram, setelah kekacauan yang terjadi di ruang bawah tanah barusan.

 

Atsumu tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Sama sekali tidak.

 

Di antara tumpukan kertas dan gulungan perkamen, Kita-san duduk bersimpuh dan tangan diletakkan di pangkuan. Posturnya tegap, seperti biasa. Raut wajahnya juga terkesan dingin, sama seperti biasa. Yang tidak biasa hanyalah bekas air mata yang telah mongering, serta suaranya yang serak saat ia mulai buka suara. “Sudah sejak kapan kejadiannya, Atsumu?”

 

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Atsumu menjawab, suaranya tidak kalah serak. “Musim hujan kemarin. Bulan keenam, kalau enggak salah.”

 

Atsumu mendengar Ojiro mengerang. Entah marah, entah frustasi, entah sedih karena menyadari akan kehilangan seseorang sebentar lagi—

 

Kita-san menatapnya lurus di mata, sekalipun tidak berkedip.

 

“Ceritakan padaku kejadian lengkapnya.”

* * *

**(15)**

Maka Atsumu pun bercerita.

 

Atsumu bercerita tentang pertemuan mereka dengan Shoyo-kun, reinkarnasi si Tengu kecil yang mati seratus tahun yang lalu. Ia bercerita tentang bagaimana Osamu menyelamatkan Shoyo-kun dari bakemono kelaparan yang telah menghisap hampir seluruh energi kehidupan Shoyo-kun, sampai-sampai menggerakkan tangan pun Shoyo-kun tak mampu. Ia bercerita tentang Osamu yang menyuruh Shoyo-kun menelan _hoshi-no-tama_ -nya agar bisa tetap hidup—ia bercerita bagaimana Osamu pulang dengan keletihan luar biasa, tetapi senyumannya bahagia.

 

(kalau boleh jujur, mungkin itu senyuman terlebar Osamu dalam waktu seratus tahun belakangan)

 

“’Aku berhasil nepatin janji kali ini, ‘Tsumu. Aku berhasil ngelindungi dia kali ini, ‘Tsumu. Aku enggak ngebiarin dia mati lagi—aku berhasil bikin dia hidup lebih lama, ‘Tsumu. Aah, penyesalanku hilang semua sekarang.’” Atsumu menirukan ucapan Osamu kala itu. Bibirnya gemetar, tangannya terkepal. “Si Bego itu bilang gitu, Kita-san. Waktu kumarahi habis-habisan, dia _ketawa_ dan _ketawa_.”

 

(dan meminta maaf pada Atsumu, membiarkan Atsumu melampiaskan kemarahan padanya, juga memeluk Atsumu yang menangis meraung-raung setelahnya dengan senyuman lebar menyebalkan menghiasi wajah)

 

“Si Brengsek itu… Dia bakal ninggalin aku. Dia bakal ninggalin aku, nyusul Ayah dan Ibu duluan. Dia enggak mikir yang lain selain nepatin janjinya ke Shoyo-kun—dia enggak mikir apapun selain janji yang pernah dia ingkari seratus tahun lalu itu! Si Brengsek itu—‘Samu brengsek itu—“

 

Ucapan Atsumu terputus saat seseorang menyelimutinya dengan _haori_ hitam. Kita-san duduk tepat di depannya, dahi mereka bersentuhan, tangannya menaikkan _haori_ hingga menutupi kepala Atsumu. Dikecupnya dahi Atsumu, lalu ditariknya Atsumu ke dalam pelukan erat. Kita-san mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak kepala Atsumu, membenamkan wajah Atsumu ke bahunya, membiarkan kimononya basah karena air mata Atsumu—lagi.

 

Tepukan lembut di belakang kepalanya membuat Atsumu merasa _déjà vu_ , tetapi itu bukan masalah.

 

Sama sekali bukan masalah.

 

“ _Itaino_ , _itaino_ , _tondeke_ …”

 

Atsumu merasa ingin tertawa.

 

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar lagu itu?

* * *

**(16)**

Kita-san meminta Ginjima membawakan nampan berisi teko (“Tolong diisi teh panas, Gin.” “Siap, Kita-san!”) dan empat buah gelas. Dengan hati-hati, ia menaruh nampan itu di tengah lingkaran yang dibentuk mereka berempat. Dituangkannya teh panas ke empat gelas sama penuhnya, lalu mundur teratur ke tempat duduknya semula.

 

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Atsumu seletih itu.

 

Selama ratusan tahun berteman dengan si Kembar, Ginjima mengidentikkan Atsumu dengan kata ‘pecicilan’, ‘cerewet’, dan ‘jahil tak terkira’. ‘Muram’, ‘kelam’, dan ‘diam’ bukanlah jenis kata yang biasa disandingkan dengan nama Atsumu—setidaknya, untuk Ginjima sendiri. Makanya, pemandangan ini—dan suasana di ruangan ini—terasa aneh baginya.

 

Sangat, sangat aneh.

 

Kita berterima kasih padanya. Ginjima buru-buru membalas dengan kepala sedikit ditundukkan.

 

Kita berpaling pada Atsumu, yang masih menutupi kepala dan bagian atas wajahnya dengan _haori_. “Minum dulu tehnya, Atsumu. Supaya tenggorokanmu tidak serak lagi.”

 

Atsumu tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat, tetapi tidak langsung meraih gelas berisi teh panas itu.

 

Sekilas, Atsumu terlihat seperti Osamu yang biasa.

 

Ginjima merinding dibuatnya.

 

Keheningan yang memuakkan itu pecah saat terdengar kegaduhan di lantai tepat di bawah ruang kerja Kita.

 

Ginjima mendengar Ojiro mendengus. “Suna sudah sadar, kayaknya.”

 

Ginjima nyaris menumpahkan tehnya. Takut akan kerusakan lebih besar, ia menaruh kembali gelas itu di nampan. Tatapan heran Kita mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Atsumu, di sisi lain, malah terkekeh pelan—sebagian wajahnya masih tersembunyi di bawah lindungan _haori_ ; Ginjima tidak bisa melihat seperti apa air muka Atsumu sekarang.

 

Namun ia punya firasat, hal itu akan membuatnya semakin merinding.

 

Jadilah ia mengurungkan niat untuk mengintip, dan memilih mengelus tangan kanannya yang kini gemetaran hebat.

 

“Masih trauma habis nahan amukannya Suna, Gin?”

 

Ginjima tampak amat merana. “Apalagi memangnya, kalau bukan itu…”

 

Kalau Kita sebenarnya terkejut, ia bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu dengan baik dari semua mata di ruangan. “Yang tadi mengamuk itu Suna?”

 

“Memang Kita-san kira siapa?”

 

“…kamu?”

 

Setidaknya, tawa Atsumu kali ini gelak tawanya yang biasa. Bukan gelak tawa seperti saat Suna mengamuk tadi, di ruang bawah tanah.

 

Ojiro beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. “Aku mau manggil Suna dulu,” pamitnya sambil melangkah keluar ruangan. Karena ia memunggungi mereka, jelas saja Ojiro tidak melihat ketakutan yang refleks muncul di wajah Ginjima.

 

Tawa Atsumu makin keras. Ia sudah tidak lagi terlihat seperti Osamu; Atsumu sudah kembali seperti Atsumu yang biasa.

 

Sialnya, hal itu belum cukup untuk membuat tangan Ginjima berhenti gemetar.

 

_Sama sekali enggak membantu, Atsumu!_

* * *

**(17)**

Gemetar ketakutan Ginjima menghilang sepenuhnya saat melihat Suna dibawa ke ruangan dengan mulut tersumpal dan tangan terikat di belakang punggung. Wajahnya dipenuhi coretan. Di kedua pipinya ada tulisan ‘bodoh’, di antara hidung dan bibirnya digambari kumis buatan, dan di dagunya ada tiga coretan (mungkin dimaksudkan sebagai janggut…?). Entah hasil karya siapa, lukisan di wajah Suna itu—Ginjima curiga pelakunya Akagi yang kurang kerjaan. Suna terlihat masam, tetapi tidak separah saat di ruang bawah tanah tadi.

 

Kalau Ginjima terbungkuk menahan tawa, Atsumu malah sudah terkapar—tertawa sampai menepuk-nepuk tatami, jari telunjuk yang menunjuk Suna gemetaran _._ Bukan karena ketakutan, tentu saja. Napasnya yang terputus-putus itu juga tentunya karena tawanya yang tak bisa ditahan.

 

Dengan air mata mengucur baik air terjun di belakang kastil, Atsumu menunjuk Suna dan berteriak, “Astaga, Suna! Itu wajahmu jadi kanvas gitu gimana ceritanya?! Mahakaryanya siapa itu eh?!”

 

Mata Suna menyipit tajam. Dengan mulut tersumpal, ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Kemungkinan besar, sih, “Berisik, rubah kampret.”

 

Tawa Atsumu, seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, semakin bertambah keras.

 

Sementara dua anak buahnya menggelepar di atas tatami, Kita memandangi Suna tanpa berkedip, lalu beralih pada sosok yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik _shoji_.

 

Kita mengacungkan ibu jarinya. “Kerja bagus, Ren.”

 

Sosok yang tak kalah tinggi-besar dari Ojiro menjulurkan tangan, balas memberi acungan jempol.

 

Tawa Atsumu sudah tak terdengar sekarang, saking tingginya suaranya saat tertawa. Tawanya lebih menyerupai napas seorang pengidap asma saat sedang kumat; terdengar bak suara seruling sumbang, membuat punggung dan perut sakit, dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

 

Ojiro melepaskan sumpalan di mulut Suna.

 

Si jelmaan rubah bertubuh gagah itu menjerit saat Suna menggigit telapak tangannya, _keras_.

 

Sementara Kita dan Omimi segera menghampiri mereka dan berusaha melepaskan gigitan si Rubah Musim Dingin (yang ternyata masih belum selesai mengamuk), Ginjima dan Atsumu tak kuat lagi tertawa. Keduanya menggelepar seperti ikan yang sedang dijemur di atas tatami; Atsumu telentang beralaskan _haori_ Kita, Ginjima dalam posisi janin dan memeluk perut yang terasa keram.

 

Masih dengan tangan gemetar, Atsumu ikut-ikutan mengacungkan ibu jari.

 

“ _Otsukare_ , Omimi-kun. Kalau aja muka Suna bisa diabadiin…”

 

“Atsumu, pernah ngerasain disiram teh panas belum?”

 

“Sebenarnya, Suna, aku nyaris kena siraman teh panas waktu ngerjain Onmyoji di kota pas hari pertama Obon kemarin.”

 

“Tapi _belum_ kena, ‘kan? Di dekatmu ada seteko teh panas.”

 

Atsumu segera berguling menjauhi nampan yang dimaksud.

* * *

**(18)**

Suna duduk dengan wajah tertekuk diapit dua pilar pertahanan klan Inarizaki. Ojiro mengibaskan tangannya yang baru digigit Suna, Omimi menikmati teh yang sudah tidak terlalu panas. Kita duduk di hadapan mereka, juga menikmati teh hijau bagiannya. Atsumu dan Ginjima, sementara itu…

 

“Atsumu, Gin. Kalian serius, mau duduk di sana sampai pembicaraan kita selesai?”

 

Tepat di bawah jendela, yang jaraknya tiga tatami jauhnya dari tempat Suna diapit Ojiro dan Omimi, Atsumu dan Ginjima mengangguk kompak dan mantap. Demi keselamatan jiwa dan raga, mereka rela dibelai angin musim gugur yang dinginnya keterlaluan.

 

(dan ini belum masuk musim dingin, astaga)

 

“Mulai aja pembicaraannya, Kita-san. Kita bisa dengerin jelas dari sini, kok,” Atsumu berusaha meyakinkan. _Haori_ hitam milik Kita digunakan seperti kerudung, guna melindungi tengkuk dari sapuan angin sepoi-sepoi. Ginjima melakukan hal yang sama dengan _haori_ miliknya sendiri, seraya mengangguki ucapan Atsumu sepenuh hati. Duduk berjejer di dekat jendela, mereka terlihat seperti boneka pajangan Hinamatsuri—hanya saja, warnanya hitam-kelabu dan minim aksesoris. Ukurannya juga tak lazim untuk ukuran boneka perayaan hari anak perempuan.

 

“…baiklah, kalau kalian maunya begitu…”

 

Atsumu dan Ginjima mengangguk serempak. Keduanya menarik _haori_ sedikit lebih ke bawah, guna melindungi diri dari tatapan membunuh yang dilempar Suna.

 

Selucu apapun wajah Suna saat ini, tetap saja intensitas tatapannya itu _mengerikan_.

* * *

**(19)**

“Jadi, soal Osamu.”

 

Tiga kata itu berhasil membuat atmosfer ruangan kembali berat. Jika Ginjima melirik Atsumu sekarang, ia yakin ia akan salah mengira yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Osamu.

 

“Ada cara supaya _hoshi-no-tama_ -nya bisa kembali tanpa mengambil lagi yang sudah diberikan pada Hinata—eh, Shoyo.”

 

“Tapi makan waktu lama,” Suna turut menambahkan, dengan nada enggan.

 

“Sangat lama,” Kita menyetujui. “Dan itu berarti, Atsumu, kemungkinan besar untuk ke depannya, Osamu tidak bisa menjalankan tugas ‘patroli musim panas’-nya.”

 

Atsumu tampak menghela napas panjang. “Dengan kata lain, aku ganti jam kerja?”

 

“Kecuali kalau kamu bisa cari penggantinya Osamu.”

 

Si pirang memutar bola matanya. “Memangnya ada yang mau gantiin ‘Samu patroli di sekitar hari-hari Obon? Ada gitu, yang senggang sampai bisa gantiin dia jaga pas musim semi juga?”

 

Kedua alis Kita terangkat. Namun mulutnya bungkam.

 

Atsumu mendesah. “Sebenarnya aku enggak masalah, harus patroli selain musim gugur. Tapi aku enggak yakin bisa patroli tiga bulan sekaligus.”

 

“Daripada patroli, yang ada Atsumu malah bikin onar di desa,” Suna menambahi lagi. Atsumu menunjuknya sambil mengangguk mantap. “Aran-kun sama Omimi-kun mustahil turun gunung lagi. Mereka harus jaga kastil 24/7—perintah tetua, ‘kan ya? Akagi-kun juga sibuk jadi asistennya Kita-san, ngurus keuangan sama yang lainnya. Dan jangan ada yang bilang mau nyuruh generasi ‘muda’ buat jaga daerah perbatasan. Yang itu malah alamat mengkhawatirkan…”

 

Sambil mengelap coretan di pipi dengan kain basah yang diambilkan Omimi, Suna berceletuk, “Masih ada satu yang bisa, ‘kan? Dari generasi ‘lumayan-muda-tapi-belum-bisa-disebut-tua’ kayak kita.”

 

Mendadak hening.

 

Lalu, empat pasang mata tertuju pada Ginjima—yang menggunakan _haori_ untuk menyembunyikan diri sepenuhnya dari pandangan mereka.

 

Ginjima merasa ada yang mencengkeram pundaknya. Erat.

 

Ia punya firasat, kalau ia menyingkap _haori_ -nya sekarang, ia akan disambut dengan senyum ‘ramah’ khas Atsumu. Senyuman itu hanya ada saat Atsumu menyambut calon korban untuk dijahili selama beberapa waktu ke depan.

 

Tepat di sebelah telinganya, Ginjima mendengar ucapan ceria—kelewat ceria—Atsumu:

 

“Mohon bantuannya sampai si Bego ‘Tsumu selesai hibernasi, Hi-to-shi-kuuun~”

 

Ginjima berasa ingin kabur keluar Harima detik itu juga.

* * *

**(20)**

Saat Ojiro dan Ginjima mengantar Atsumu kembali ke sel tahanannya, mereka mendapati Osamu—dalam wujud manusianya—menyeringai lebar. Persis seperti cengiran berbahayanya Atsumu. Malahan, keduany bertukar cengiran identik. Ojiro refleks mundur teratur, tetapi tangannya memegangi kerah Ginjima agar tidak kabur. Ginjima sendiri mendadak ingin segera mengepak barang dan kabur ke pelabuhan terdekat, lalu jadi penumpang gelap di kapal dagang yang entah akan membawanya pergi kemana.

 

Pada Ginjima yang tampak mengalami gejala anemia, Osamu melambaikan tangan seraya berkata, “Mohon kerja samanya gantiin patroli di musim panas, wahai makhluk yang jarang-jarang turun gunung~”

 

Ginjima, _kitsune_ berekor empat sama seperti si Kembar Miya dan Suna, merasa ingin mengajukan surat pengunduran diri saat itu juga.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dua chapter ini njawab pertanyaannya Obi-kunnn di Mr. Guardian sama soal _hoshi-no-tama_. 
> 
> Kelanjutannya... masih lumayan lama? owo)||| 
> 
> _Anyway, thanks for reading~~_


	3. Kozume Kenma, Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _Oya_? Sejak kapan rumahmu berubah jadi perkumpulan _biseinen_ , Bokuto?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- KuroKen  
> \- ada ninja naruh kupasan bawang merah sembarangan
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Arisu/Alice (c) Kenshi Yonezu

**_(0)_ **

_“Kenma, ayo bangun. Udah pagi, nih.”_

_Kenma tetap memejamkan mata dan bergelung di balik selimut. Lanjut tidur? Tentu saja iya._

_Kuroo masih belum menyerah. Ia menggoyangkan bulatan di bawah selimut yang ia yakini adalah Kenma—dalam wujud kucing. Selain saat si Tengu main ke Nekoma atau ada pertemuan resmi, Kenma jarang menampakkan diri dalam wujud manusia. Demi alasan kepraktisan, katanya. Kuroo hanya membalas dengan singkat: “Dasar tukang ngeles.”_

_“Kenmaaa. Ayo bangun! Waktunya sarapan! Keburu makanannya dihabisin Lev itu!”_

_Kali ini, ada respon berupa erangan. Buntalan di bawah selimut menggeliat; satu bagian yang diperkirakan kaki depan menjulur keluar dari balik selimut. Kuroo makin gencar membangunkan Kenma. Digoyang-goyangkannya buntalan yang kini terbaring memanjang, masih dalam ukuran kucing dewasa. Sesuatu di bawah selimut bergerak-gerak—ekor yang dikibaskan karena kesal. Kuroo menyeringai._ Tinggal sedikit lagi… _“Oi, Kenma. Chibi-chan udah datang, tuh. Katanya mau ngerayain ulang tahunmu bareng yang lain.”_

_Dan_ ta-dah _! Kenma muncul dari balik selimut dengan wujud manusianya. Ia bangun, duduk sambil mengucek-kucek mata. Rambut dua warnanya berantakan tak karuan. Kuroo tanpa segan mengacak-acak rambut itu hingga makin berpotensi membuat Yaku gemas. Kenma protes, tentu saja, tetapi seperti biasa, Kuroo mengabaikannya. Kuroo terus saja mengacak-acak rambutnya, cengiran kekanakan tertempel di wajah. Saat Kenma sudah menyerah dan pasrah, Kuroo tertawa lepas dengan tawanya yang khas._

_Saat Kuroo memeluknya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, Kenma tidak melawan. Ia diam, matanya dipejamkan; nyaman dengan hangatnya tubuh Kuroo._

_Ini tradisi mereka sejak lama, sejak pertama kali Kenma memulai kehidupan sebagai nekomata. Dilakukan dua kali setiap tahun; yang pertama saat ulang tahun Kenma (tanggal enambelas bulan kesepuluh) dan yang kedua saat ulang tahun Kuroo (tanggal tujuhbelas bulan sebelas). Selalu dilakukan tiap tahun, selama ratusan tahun mereka tinggal bersama._

_Selalu, sampai hari itu tiba._

_._

_Kuroo, dengan_ wakizashi _bersarang di jantungnya, menyeringai seperti biasa untuk terakhir kalinya. Kenma menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah—darah Kuroo, Kuroo yang melindunginya, menjadikan dirinya perisai agar_ wakizashi _itu tidak mengenai Kenma—dengan air mata berlinang._

_Di sekeliling mereka, jasad tak bernyawa_ tengu-tengu _Karasuno bergeletakan._

_Di sekeliling mereka,_ darah _._

* * *

 **L** a **c** u **n** a

 **[** _hello, to the way things were_ **]**  

* * *

**(21)**

Kilauan di mata Shoyo sama sekali tidak berubah saat Akaashi memperkenalkan Kenma padanya. “Kozume—eh, Kenma ini sepupuku dari Sagami. Mulai hari ini, dia tinggal denganku dan Bokuto-san.” Begitu cara Akaashi memperkenalkan Kenma. Shoyo ber- _oooh_ kagum, tangan terkepal di depan dada dengan antusias.

 

Kenma menundukkan kepala. “Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, Shoyo.”

 

Shoyo segera membungkuk sambil berkata, “Salam kenal juga, Kenma-san! Semoga betah di sini, ya!”

 

“Um, panggilnya Kenma aja, jangan ditambahin apa-apa…”

 

Shoyo berkedip dua kali, lalu _nyengir_ lima jari.

 

“Kalau begitu, salam kenal juga, Kenma!”

* * *

  **(22)**

Menuruti permintaan Akaashi, Shoyo membawanya keliling desa.

 

(Kenma memilih mengikuti saja, meski sebenarnya ia sudah tahu seluruh tempat yang ada di desa. Ia menghabiskan bertahun-tahun di tempat ini setelah pura-pura mati, tanpa sekalipun ada niat pulang ke Nekoma. Namun Shoyo maupun Akaashi tidak tahu itu—Kenma pun merasa mereka _tidak perlu_ tahu)

 

“Itu rumahnya Tobio. Akira sama Yuutarou juga tinggal di sana; mereka bertiga anak angkatnya Paman Iwaizumi sama Paman Oikawa.” Shoyo menunjuk sebuah rumah yang tergolong besar, letaknya di dekat gerbang perbatasan antara desa dan hutan. “Sama kayak Paman Akaashi, Paman Oikawa juga Onmyoji. Bedanya, Paman Oikawa masih sering pulang-pergi ke kota. Paman Akaashi udah lamaaa banget enggak keluar desa; biasanya Paman Bokuto yang pergi kalau ada apa-apa.”

 

Nah, yang itu baru menarik perhatian Kenma. Sambil berusaha tetap mengingat perannya sebagai ‘sepupu dari Sagami’, Kenma bertanya, “Shoyo tahu kenapa enggak? A—Kak Keiji juga udah lama banget enggak mampir ke Sagami. Kalau ditanya lewat surat…” Ia menggelengkan kepala.

 

Shoyo tampak kecewa pula. “Aku juga enggak tahu apa-apa, Kenma. Paman Akaashi enggak pernah ngomongin apa-apa soal keluarganya. Enggak pernah ada yang tanya soal itu juga, makanya banyak yang nyebut Paman Akaashi ‘orang paling misterius sedesa’.”

 

Alis Kenma terangkat, tetapi tidak sampai menghilang di balik helaian poni pirang. “Bokuto-san juga enggak tahu apa-apa?”

 

Shoyo meringis. “Kalau yang itu, aku yang belum pernah nanya.”

 

Kenma memutuskan untuk melabeli penemuan tentang Akaashi Keiji ini ‘ _penting, selidiki kalau ada waktu luang_ ’ di dalam benaknya.

* * *

**(23)**

Shoyo menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang tempat-tempat di desa. Letak pasar, apa saja yang biasa dijual, kapan waktu rutin diadakan obral; lapangan tempat bermain anak-anak; sampai dimana tempat membeli karaage terenak (“Katanya udah jualan tujuh generasi, laris terus pula! Saking enaknya karaage buatan rumah makan itu, sampai-sampai ada cerita kalau _kitsune_ pun doyan!” Kenma mendengus mendengar yang terakhir; ia bisa menebak bagaimana kejadian aslinya, mengingat kenalan-kenalan _kitsune_ -nya yang… yah, begitulah).

 

Namun sayangnya, perhatian Kenma tertuju pada hutan yang berada di belakang deretan pagar kayu tinggi menjulang. Tidak terlalu mendengarkan penjelasan Shoyo (Kenma sudah hapal seluruh jalanan di desa ini, soalnya), Kenma menarik lengan kimono yang Shoyo kenakan. Ia tidak sekalipun melepaskan pandangan dari pohon-pohon yang tumbuh rindang beberapa puluh meter dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. “Antarkan aku ke hutan yang di sana, Shoyo,” pintanya, tangannya yang lain menunjuk hutan yang dimaksud.

 

Shoyo berjingkat. “Kenma yakin mau ke sana?”

 

Kenma menoleh pada Shoyo, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan. “Shoyo enggak mau ke sana? Dilarang Kak Keiji?”

 

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Shoyo tampak… dilema? “Hm, Paman Akaashi udah enggak ngelarang, tapi…”

 

“Tapi?”

 

“Uh. Gimana jelasinnya, ya…” Shoyo cemberut. Kedua tangan dikepalkan di samping tubuh. Kepalanya tertunduk, pandangannya tertuju ke tanah. “Jadi, waktu Perayaan Obon kemarin, ada kejadian aneh.”

 

Kenma berkedip cepat. Akaashi sudah menjelaskan soal ini sebelumnya.

 

“Aku pergi ke festival bareng yang lain, ‘kan ya. Tobio disuruh nemenin aku kemana-mana, soalnya orang-orang dewasa takut aku ngilang lagi.”

 

‘ _Lagi_ ’. Menurut cerita Akaashi, sebelum ingatan Shoyo tentang si Kitsune Kembar hilang, Shoyo memang sering menyelinap pergi ke hutan. Kenma hanya mengangguk singkat, mempersilakan Shoyo untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

 

“Nah, anehnya itu waktu pertunjukan kembang api udah mau dimulai! Aku ingat lagi wisata kuliner sama Tobio. Aku juga ingat Tobio genggam tanganku biar aku enggak nyasar.” Shoyo memperagakan bagaimana ‘Tobio’ menggenggam tangannya waktu itu. “Aku ingat banget, Tobio ngebawa aku pergi ke perbatasan sana. Tapi habis itu, aku udah enggak ingat apa-apa. Kayak, _whoosh_! Lenyap gitu aja!” Shoyo terlihat panik sekarang, kedua tangan dikibaskan berlebihan. “Terus, tahu-tahu udah pagi. Aku di perbatasan sendirian. Sekali itu aja, Paman Akaashi enggak marah aku pulang pagi.” Sekarang, Shoyo garuk-garuk belakang kepala. Kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. “Tumben banget aku enggak dimarahi… Paman Akaashi malah kayak, heran? Syok?”

 

 _Ya gimana enggak syok_ , Kenma membatin. _Baru sekali itu ketemu si Kembar langsung, tapi habis itu penyebab kenapa dia bisa ketemu mereka enggak ingat apa-apa._ Dengusan pelan. _Wajar aja ‘kan, kalau Akaashi ngira dia cuma berkhayal soal si Kembar…_

* * *

**(24)**

Ada merpati yang hinggap di bahu Shoyo saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Akaashi.

 

Shoyo berseru girang. Ia menarik Kenma agar berlari bersamanya. Yang mengejutkan Kenma, selama Shoyo berlari, merpati itu tak bergeming. Merpati itu tidak mengepakkan sayap sekalipun; tidak terlihat berniat terbang sendiri menuju kediaman Akaashi dan Bokuto. Merpati itu tampak… nyaman?

 

Kemudian Kenma ingat bagaimana sikap hewan-hewan kecil ketika berada di dekat Shoyo.

 

Keheranannya hilang, meskipun tidak lama.

 

Saat mereka sudah memasuki halaman depan kediaman sang Onmyoji, Shoyo berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa: “PAMAN BOKUTO! PAMAN AKAASHI! ADA SURAT DARI PAMAN KUROO!”

 

Kenma tersandung kerikil.

 

Kali ini, Shoyo _menjerit_ histeris.

* * *

**(25)**

Akaashi memaksanya berbaring di ruang tengah. Hidungnya yang mimisan disumpal lipatan kain bersih. _Yang begini menyebalkan,_ Kenma menggerutu dalam hati.

 

Di dekatnya, Shoyo menunggu Akaashi selesai membaca isi pesan yang dibawa si merpati. Ia tampak antusias, tubuh digoyangkan ke kanan dan ke kiri tak sabaran. “Apa isinya, Paman Akaashi? Paman Kuroo bilang apa? Dia berhasil nemuin harta karun, enggak?”

 

Akaashi mendengus keras. Kenma nyaris melakukan hal yang sama, kalau tidak ingat hidungnya sedang mimisan.

 

(matanya mendadak terasa pedas. Pasti karena hidungnya yang sakit. Pasti _bukan_ karena dadanya yang terasa sesak, tiap kali nama ‘Kuroo’ disebut oleh Shoyo dan Akaashi. Pasti karena hidungnya terbentur saat jatuh barusan—Kenma yakin akan hal itu)

 

Kenma merasa ada yang sedang meliriknya.

 

“Shoyo, tolong panggilkan Bokuto-san dulu. Takutnya dia bakal ngambek kalau enggak dikasih tahu soal ini.”

 

“Siap! Paman Bokuto sekarang dimana?”

 

“Ah, mancing sama Ukai-san, kalau enggak salah?”

 

_Hah. Bokuto-san mancing._

 

“Kakek? Cucunya?”

 

“Cucunya, Shoyo."

 

Dengan semangat, Shoyo beranjak dari tempatnya. “Siap laksanakan! Shoyo pamit dulu, Paman Akaashi!”

 

“Hati-hati di jalan—jangan sampai nabrak apapun pas lari, Shoyo!”

 

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara sesuatu membentur dindng. _Keras_.

 

Akaashi _facepalm_.

* * *

**(26)**

“Hohuho-ha. Hahinh.” _Bokuto-san. Mancing._

 

“Aah, percaya atau enggak, dia bisa jadi sediam patung kalau lagi mancing…” Akaashi meluruskan kaki. “…yah, walaupun cuma sebentar. Enggak sampai limabelas menitan, paling?”

 

“Hahiha?” _Hasilnya?_

 

“…jarang bawa pulang ikan.”

 

“Huhah huhukha.” _Sudah kuduga_.

 

Kenma mendapati Akaashi membaca ulang surat dari ‘Kuroo’. Tanpa ia inginkan, mulutnya bergerak sendiri. “Huho hihu haha?” _Kuro(o) itu siapa?_

 

“Hm? Kuroo-san? Teman lamanya Bokuto-san.”

 

“Hahakh hahu?” _Bajak laut?_

 

Akaashi menggeleng, tampak geli sendiri. “Bukan, bukan bajak laut. Dia… apa ya? Bisa dibilang pelaut? Pengembara? Entah.” Ia angkat bahu. “Bokuto-san selalu berakhir cerita panjang lebar soal pengalamannya ‘berpetualang bersama Kuroo’, dulu. Katanya mereka pernah berlayar sampai Satsuma.”

 

Satsuma. Wilayah yang letaknya nan jauh di selatan sana. “Hahi?” _Dari?_

 

Akaashi berusaha mengingat-ingat. “Hitachi, mungkin? Masih daerah timur…”

 

Wajah Kenma berubah jadi tak karuan. Yang benar saja—dari Hitachi ke Satsuma? Mereka _berdua_?

 

(sesuatu di sudut terdalam pikiran Kenma berbisik, “Bisa jadi ini bukan ‘Kuroo’ yang kamu kenal, Kenma. Bisa jadi ini ‘Kuroo’ yang _beda_.” Demi alasan kewarasan dan beberapa alasan lain, Kenma memilih setuju, meski terasa amat berat)

* * *

**(27)**

Dari luar, terdengar kehebohan. Suaranya mengingatkan Kenma akan suara burung hantu, tetapi Kenma yakin itu suara manusia. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ada suara _shoji_ digeser kasar, derap langkah yang mendekati ruang tengah, diikuti kemunculan si lelaki berambut dwiwarna anti-gravitasi. “SURAT DARI KUROO?! CEPAT BACAKAN, AGHAASHII!”

 

Untuk suatu alasan (yang Kenma labeli sebagai ‘tidak penting’ dalam benaknya), nama Akaashi selalu berubah kalau Bokuto yang mengucapkannya.

 

Akaashi mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya. “Sebelum itu, mana Shoyo?”

 

Bokuto mematung.

 

Lalu menepuk dahi.

 

“SHOYO KETINGGALAN DI JALAN!”

 

Kenma menatap datar sosok yang harusnya jadi figur kepala keluarga rumah ini. Sementara Bokuto heboh sendiri, kembali berlari keluar rumah untuk menjemput si remaja berambut jingga, Kenma menarik ujung lengan _haori_ Akaashi. Kain yang menyumpal hidungnya dilepas; mimisannya sudah berhenti. Dengan alis bertautan dan wajah berkerut, Kenma bergumam kelewat pelan, “Ketempelan apa kamu sampai mau hidup sama dia, Akaashi?”

 

Untuk pertama kali sejak Kenma bertemu Akaashi, lelaki berumur tigapuluh tahunan itu menerawang jauh. “Ah… Setiap manusia punya sisi positif dan negatif, baik dan buruk, dan yah…”

 

“Akaashi, berhenti menerawangnya. Kamu bikin aku merinding.”

 

“Kamu duluan yang mulai, Kozume-san.”

 

Kenma memilih kembali berbaring, menyumbat hidungnya lagi dengan kain, lalu pura-pura masih mimisan sambil menunggu kembalinya Bokuto dan Shoyo.

 

Mereka tidak lagi berbicara sampai Bokuto dan Shoyo pulang.

* * *

**(28)**

_Buat Bokuto, Akaashi, dan si Boncel Shoyo_

 

(Shoyo memprotes saat Akaashi membaca julukan untuknya)

 

_Apa kabar, kalian bertiga? Sehat-sehat ‘kan? Shoyo masih belum setinggi telinganya Akaashi, ‘kan?_

 

(Kenma memicingkan mata saat Shoyo memaksa Akaashi untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. Bokuto tergelak mendapati tebakan Kuroo benar adanya. Puncak tertinggi kepala Shoyo bahkan tidak sampai sebahu Akaashi)

 

_Aku baik-baik aja di sini. Anginnya dingin pas siang, dan lebih dingin lagi pas malam. Penderitaan itu kalau aku kebagian jaga malam. Musim gugur-menjelang-musim dingin di laut itu mengerikan. Apalagi di daerah utara. Jangan tanya berapa orang yang tumbang gara-gara enggak kuat dingin. Teman sekapal kebanyakan dari selatan, soalnya._

_Ah. Sebelum aku lupa, soal harta karun yang pernah kuceritakan ke Shoyo._

_Harta karunnya benar-benar ada._

 

(Shoyo berseru kegirangan pada bagian ini)

 

_Penampilannya menyesatkan, memang. Kelihatan kayak rongsokan, makanya bisa nyasar ke pasar barang bekas di Dewa. Banyak yang enggak paham isinya juga, makanya dijual murah meriah. Lebih murah daripada setumpuk jerami._

_Mengenaskan._

_Oke, mungkin itu aja dulu yang mau kusampaiin di surat ini. Buat Bokuto, jangan khawatir, nanti kubawain sesuatu yang aku yakin bakal bikin kamu senang setengah mati. Akaashi, kalau kamu enggak sanggup ngurus dia pas ngelihat hadiahnya, serahin ke aku—kali ini aku bakal tanggung jawab. Janji pelaut._

_Dan buat Shoyo, alias Chibi-chan, bocah yang entah masih hobi kabur ke hutan atau enggak, harta karunnya bakal kukasih ke kamu. Doakan aja enggak ada insiden apa-apa selama perjalanan pulang ke Harima._

_Dari,_

_Paman Kuroo-mu yang gantengnya makin hari makin nambah._

* * *

**(29)**

Kenma yakin gemetar di tangan Akaashi merupakan bagian dari upaya untuk tidak merobek surat itu di tempat. Tidak ada yang sadar selain dirinya; Bokuto sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak gembira sambil mengangkat Shoyo ke udara, seakan berat badan Shoyo bukan masalah baginya. Kenma yang kini bangun dan duduk di sebelah Akaashi, mengintip isi surat dari si ‘Pelaut’ yang baru saja menemukan harta karun. Melihat tulisan si pengirim surat, Kenma mau tak mau merasa kagum pada Akaashi, yang bisa membaca seluruh isinya tanpa mengalami kesulitan sedikit pun.

 

Kalau Kenma yang baca, ia yakin akan menyerah di tengah jalan. Tulisan ‘Kuroo’ lebih mirip deretan gambar kotak daripada kanji yang biasa ditemui, soalnya.

 

Lalu—

 

“A—Kak Keiji, di bawah masih ada tulisan lagi.”

 

Akaashi melonggarkan cengkeramannya di lembaran kertas agak lusuh itu. Bokuto dan Shoyo berhenti jingkrak-jingkrak.

 

Sang Onmyoji dengan kesabaran tingkat dewa memicingkan mata untuk beberapa saat.

 

_Tambahan dikit (serius, dikit doang. Akaashi, yang sabar bacanya ya):_

_Surat ini kutulis waktu masih di Noto, hari kelima bulan kesepuluh. Aku enggak tahu kapan surat ini bakal sampai ke kalian, jadi kutulis sekalian aja di sini._

_Menurut perkiraan nahkoda kapal, aku udah bisa pulang sekitar pertengahan bulan kesepuluh. Sekitar tanggal 15, paling lama tanggal 17. Laut juga lumayan tenang belakangan ini, walaupun—yah, udaranya kelewat dingin. Jadi mungkin sebelum tanggal 17, aku udah sampai di pelabuhan sekitaran Tango. Ambil tanggal 16-an lah, kira-kira. Doakan aku pulang selamat, yah! Aku masih pingin ngerjain orang bareng Bokuto!_

_Sampai ketemu pertengahan bulan kesepuluh nanti._

_Sekali lagi,_

_Kuroo Tetsurou, yang makin hari makin ganteng._

 

 

* * *

 

**(30)**

Hening menyeruak.

 

Bokuto dan Akaashi saling berpandangan, Shoyo sudah diturunkan.

 

“Bokuto-san, tanggal berapa sekarang?”

 

“Eeh, kemarin udah bulan purnama, bulan purnama biasanya tanggal limabelasan, jadi—“

 

Pendengaran Kenma yang tajam menangkap suara langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu masuk rumah. Jika ia tidak sedang menyamar jadi manusia, ekornya akan dikibaskan gelisah. Penciuman Kenma menangkap aroma laut, juga aroma lain yang _kelewat_ familiar.

 

Aroma yang sudah lama tidak tercium, sejak insiden di Mutsu seratus tahun yang lalu.

 

(samar-samar, Kenma mendengar seseorang menarik napas dalam-dalam)

 

Kemudian—

 

“OOOI! BO-KU-TO KOU-TA-ROU! BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG, AKU CAPEK JALAN KAKI SAMBIL BAWA BARANG BANYAK!”

 

(Tanpa sadar, Kenma menahan napas.

 

Suara ini pun terlalu familiar di telinganya.)

 

Bokuto menirukan suara burung hantu lagi. Ia berlari ke pintu depan bersama Shoyo yang tak kalah antusias. Akaashi dan Kenma ditinggal begitu saja; Akaashi yang frustasi dan kembali memasang wajah ‘hidup-segan-mati-pun-enggan’, sedangkan Kenma…

 

(suara langkah kaki itu makin mendekat, mendekat, mendekat, mendekat—)

 

“ _Oya_? Sejak kapan rumahmu berubah jadi perkumpulan _biseinen_ , Bokuto?”

 

Di sana, di hadapannya, berdiri diapit Bokuto dan Shoyo, seseorang yang Akaashi sapa sebagai ‘Kuroo-san’ muncul dengan penampilan persis seperti ‘Kuro’-nya Kenma. Masih dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan, poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Masih dengan senyumnya yang terlihat licik padahal sebenarnya ramah, sebelas-duabelas dengan kucing-kucing di Nekoma. Masih dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap, dibalut kimono hitam yang diikat obi merah. _Haori_ merah tua tersampir di bahunya. Barang-barang bawaan diletakkan di dekat _shoji_ , berpotensi menghalangi jalan kalau tidak segera dipinggirkan.

 

Pasrah akan nasib, Akaashi beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergerak untuk merapihkan barang-barang bawaan Kuroo. “Bantu aku meminggirkan semuanya, Shoyo,” pinta Akaashi. Wajahnya datar, tetapi nadanya lelah. Shoyo dengan senang hati menuruti perintah paman kesayangannya itu.

 

Sementara Akaashi memaksa Bokuto untuk turun tangan juga (“TAPI AGHAASHI—“ “Bokuto-san.” “—baiklah, Akaashi.”), Kuroo jongkok tepat di depan Kenma sambil bertopang dagu.

 

“Siapa namamu, wahai _biseinen_ tak dikenal?”

 

Kenma tersentak. Kilas baliknya ke masa lalu terbuyarkan. “K-Kozume Kenma, sepupu Kak Keiji,” jawabnya, sambil menambatkan pandangan kemanapun kecuali ke Kuroo sendiri.

 

Ia memberanikan diri melirik Kuroo.

 

Ia menemukan Kuroo tersenyum lebar—persis seperti ‘Kuro’ yang Kenma kenal, _dulu_.

 

Kuroo yang ada saat ini duduk bersimpuh, kedua tangan dikepalkan dan diposisikan di atas paha. Kuroo yang ada di hadapan Kenma sekarang membungkukkan badan, memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai, “Kuroo Tetsurou, teman lamanya Bokuto. Peneliti legenda yang hobi melaut. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kozume-kun.”

 

Kenma mengatur napasnya agar normal kembali.

 

“Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kuroo-san.”

 

Kuroo mengangkat kepala. Cengiran yang mirip kucing itu belum enyah dari wajahnya.

 

_Persis seperti Kuro._

 

(dan Kenma merasa ada retakan muncul, di suatu tempat dalam dirinya)

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

 

[1] Kenshi Yonezu – Arisu (Alice)


	4. 'Harta Karun' Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oi, Bokuto. Udahan mutungnya. Enggak pantes dilihat, laki-laki kepala tiga ngambek kayak remaja.”
> 
> “Kepalaku cuma satu, Kuroo!”
> 
> “…bukan kepala tiga yang itu, woi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- light angst  
> \- udah, itu aja /WOI
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Butterfly Core (c) Valshe

**_(0)_ **

_Shoyo dalam bahaya._

_Firasatnya mengatakan Shoyo berada dalam bahaya besar. Tanda bahaya dalam benaknya berbunyi keras, memacu Osamu untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi menuju rumah tempat Shoyo tinggal. Ia melewati satu pohon mencurigakan—pohon yang masih berbuah di musim panas—namun memilih mengabaikannya. Fokus Osamu sekarang hanyalah Shoyo, Shoyo, Shoyo—_

_Dan ketika Osamu sampai di rumah yang dimaksud, ia melihat sesosok bakemono kelaparan tengah bersiap memangsa Shoyo._

_Shoyo-nya._

_Shoyo-nya, yang akhirnya kembali ke pelukan Osamu setelah seratus tahun lamanya._

_Cakar Osamu memanjang. Gigi taringnya menajam. Osamu masuk ke dalam kamar Shoyo, yang tertidur dihantui rasa takut, lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi._

_“Aku datang, Shoyo.”_

_Tangan bercakar diayunkan, seakan mengoyak dinding tak kasat mata yang akan membawanya masuk ke alam mimpi Shoyo._

_Dan di sana, di dalam mimpi Shoyo yang gelap gulita, bakemono berleher panjang tak tahu diri itu sudah bersiap memangsa si bocah berambut jingga. Shoyo-nya yang ketakutan, Shoyo-nya yang tak bisa bergerak karena seluruh energi kehidupannya sudah dihisap sampai tersisa sedikit sekali—_

_Osamu menggeram marah._

_Tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun, ia melompat masuk, dan melancarkan tendangan terbangnya ke wajah menyebalkan bakemono sialan itu._

_Ia mendengar Shoyo memanggilnya. Memanggil namanya._

_Osamu menoleh, senyum hangat terkulum di bibir._

_Kali ini, ia berhasil menyelamatkan Shoyo._

_Kali ini, Shoyo bisa hidup lebih lama._

_Kali ini, ia tidak akan kehilangan Shoyo lagi._

_Setelah ini—_

_“Tunggu sebentar, ya. Kuurus dulu mimpi burukmu ini, baru kita ngobrol lagi nanti.”_

_(--_ apa _?)_

* * *

**_L_ ** _a **c** u **n** a_

[ **_I_** _will protect y **o** u_ ]

* * *

**(31)**

Usai makan siang, Akaashi akhirnya memberi ijin pada Shoyo dan Bokuto untuk mengobrak-abrik ruang tengah—maksudnya, mengecek oleh-oleh yang Kuroo bawa. Dengan satu syarat, yakni, “Jangan langsung dibuka semua. Buka bingkisannya satu per satu, Bokuto-san, jangan menatapku seperti anjing yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya begitu…”

 

Shoyo segera mengacungkan tangan. “Shoyo mau buka duluan!”

 

“Silakan, Chibi-chan!”

 

Bokuto menjerit tak rela. Shoyo digoyang-goyangkan. “Shoyo, teganya kamu sama Paman favoritmu ini! Padahal Paman mau buka duluan juga, tapi kenapa—kenapa kamu tega begini! Diajari siapa kamu, Shoyo? Ajaran siapa ini?!”

 

Shoyo berkedip sekali. Senyumannya inosen. “Ajarannya Paman Bokuto…?”

 

Bokuto meraung keras, lalu pundung di pojok ruangan. Akaashi hanya menghela napas pendek, kelihatan sudah kebal dengan tingkah yang seperti ini.

 

Kenma berjingkat saat mendengar tawa bercampur dengusan meledak dari sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tawa aneh yang mirip seperti ringkikan kuda; bahkan setelah bereinkarnasi pun, Kuroo sama sekali tidak berubah.

 

Kenma kalut. Harus merasa apa dia sekarang?

 

Haruskah ia senang, karena ternyata ‘Kuroo’ yang ini sama seperti ‘Kuro’-nya?

 

Ataukah bersedih, karena ‘Kuroo’ yang ini _bukanlah_ ‘Kuro’-nya lagi?

* * *

**(32)**

“Oi, Bokuto. Udahan mutungnya. Enggak pantes dilihat, laki-laki kepala tiga ngambek kayak remaja.”

 

“Kepalaku cuma satu, Kuroo!”

 

“…bukan kepala tiga yang itu, woi.”

 

“Bodo amat! Kalian sekongkol; bahkan keponakan kesayanganku tega berkhianat! Pergi, sana! Tinggalin aja aku sendiri!”

 

“Oke, yang itu lebay. Akaashi, kalau udah gini harus digimanain lagi?” Kuroo berpaling pada sang Pawang. Yang ditanya diam, khusyuk menikmati teh hitamnya. Kuroo pun diabaikan.

 

Si Tamu yang baru datang mengerang. “Akaashi, jangan ikutan ngambek juga dong!”

 

Kuroo masih diabaikan.

 

“…oke, aku paham. Kamu kesal gara-gara ruang tengah kacau, ‘kan? Chibi-chan, ayo buka bingkisannya di halaman belakang aja. Biarin pasangan yang lagi perang dingin ini di sini berdua. Kozume-kun, kamu tetap di medan perang ini atau ikut kami ke belakang? Di sana hawanya lebih segar, lho.”

 

Tanpa ragu sedikit pun, Kenma langsung berdiri, melangkah mengikuti Kuroo dan Shoyo ke halaman belakang.

 

Tatapan setajam pisau dapur Akaashi mengikutinya sampai mereka menghilang dari jarak pandang.

* * *

**(33)**

“Uwaaaah! Paman Kuroo, ini keren!”

 

Kenma mengenali apa yang baru saja Shoyo buka bungkusnya.

 

Sebuah keong.

 

Lebih tepatnya, cangkangnya yang sudah kosong. Yang biasa dijadikan ornamen penghias ruangan. Warnanya agak kusam, tetapi bentuknya masih utuh. Belum ada bagian yang patah atau keropos. Kenma bisa mencium aroma khas laut darinya.

 

Kuroo terkekeh. “Coba deketin ke telinga. Bukan, bukan kayak gitu. Kamu kebalik, Chibi-chan, posisinya harusnya gini…” Kuroo membetulkan posisi kerang yang Shoyo bawa. Shoyo tampak kebingungan. “Terus diapain lagi, Paman Kuroo? Diginiin aja?”

 

Begitu Kuroo menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibir, Shoyo menutupi mulut dengan telapak tangan yang senggang.

 

Kuroo tersenyum—bukan seringaian yang mirip kucing. Ini senyum tulusnya yang lembut, yang selalu menghangatkan perasaan Kenma tiap melihatnya. Senyuman ini membuat Kenma tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Kuroo, yang atensinya diberikan penuh kepada Shoyo saat ini.

 

“Tenang, pejamkan mata…”

 

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kenma mengkuti instruksi Kuroo—meski instruksi itu terucap bukan untuknya.

 

“…dengar baik-baik…”

 

Kenma memeluk kedua lutut, mencoba untuk tidak sepenuhnya memejamkan mata.

 

(sialnya, kantuk yang melanda setelah mendengar suara Kuroo yang menenangkan hati itu memaksa Kenma menutup matanya perlahan. Satu, dua, tiga—ah, mata Kenma benar-benar terpejam sekarang)

 

“Shoyo bisa dengar ‘kan? Suara lautan, suara ombak—eh tunggu. Kozume-kun, kenapa kamu malah ketiduran?”

 

_Kuro, yang barusan ngerusak suasana._

* * *

**(34)**

“Paman Kuroo? Ini apa?”

 

“Oh! Itu dia, harta karun yang kumaksud!”

 

Shoyo menatap Kuroo penuh keraguan. “Ini… harta karunnya?”

 

Kuroo menyeringai. “Enggak kelihatan kayak harta karun, ‘kan? Tapi itu _beneran_ harta karun, Shoyo. Peninggalan berharga yang udah lama hilang dari—Kozume-kun, kalau ngantuk, tidur aja enggak apa-apa. Serius. Sini, baringan di sini.” Kuroo menepuk pahanya. Mereka bertiga memang sedang duduk di pinggiran teras, kaki menapak di tanah berumput yang seharian kemarin dirapihkan Akaashi.

 

Kuroo menyangka si pirang akan menolak. Asumsinya didasarkan pada perjumpaan sebelumnya dengan orang-orang seperti ‘Kozume’; enggan bertatap mata dengan orang lain, selalu menghindari keramaian, menolak menjadi pusat perhatian, dan segan jika ditawari sesuatu oleh orang asing. Kuroo setengah bercanda, awalnya. ‘Awalnya’ menjadi kata kunci di sini, karena saat ‘Kozume’ dengan santainya berbaring dan menjadikan paha Kuroo sebagai bantal, Kuroo langsung bungkam seketika.

 

Saat Kenma memejamkan mata dan tertidur pulas, Kuroo mendengar Shoyo terkikik di sebelah kanannya.

 

Saat Kuroo menoleh, Shoyo tengah menyeringai lebar dengan kilauan jahil di mata.

 

“Chibi-chan, kalau kamu janji enggak ngejadiin ini bahan buat ngusilin aku beberapa tahun ke depan, aku janji enggak bakal manggil kamu ‘Boncel’ lagi. Atau ngejek tinggi badanmu lagi. Atau apapun yang kamu mau. Janji pelaut.”

 

Shoyo menjabat tangan yang diulurkan Kuroo. Kecerahan senyumannya saat mengatakan, “Sepakat!” hanya bisa ditandingi oleh matahari di langit sana.

 

(di pangkuan Kuroo, Kenma mendengus geli)

* * *

**(35)**

Harta karun yang ditunjukkan Kuroo tidak tampak seperti harta karun dalam bayangan Shoyo.

 

Dalam bayangan Shoyo, harta karun sama dengansekotak peti berisi kepingan atau batu permata berkilauan. Biasanya ditinggalkan oleh para bajak laut, kalau bukan harta rampasan perang (Shoyo tahu tentang ‘rampasan perang’ ini dari pembicaraan Kakek Ukai dan Ayahnya, yang tak sengaja ia dengar beberapa waktu lalu). Atau mungkin milik para bangsawan, yang jadi korban perampokan dan menyembunyikan hartanya di suatu tempat agar tidak dirampas para perampok kejam.

 

Dalam bayangan Shoyo, harta karun bukanlah sebuah buku usang seperti yang sedang ia pegang ini.

 

Buku ini berukuran sedang, halamannya tidak terlalu tebal. Sampulnya sudah robek sana-sini, warnanya hitam tanpa ada tulisan apapun. Hanya ada gambar makhluk yang terlihat seperti gagak, tetapi tubuh dan penampilannya seperti manusia. Makhluk itu membawa kipas raksasa di satu tangan dan tongkat yang biasa dibawa para biksu di tangan lain.

 

Dari punggung makhluk yang tidak bisa Shoyo ingat namanya itu, sepasang sayap terkembang.

 

Shoyo mengamati gambaran itu sejenak.

 

Ia merasa seperti mengenali makhluk ini. Ia merasa seperti pernah melihat makhluk ini sebelumnya.

 

_Tapi kapan?_

* * *

**(36)**

“Shoyo? Shoyo? Sho-yooo? Hei, Shoyo, jangan melamun siang bolong, nanti kesambet!”

 

Kenma membuka mata perlahan. Suara Kuroo membangunkannya. Bukan karena volume yang keras, tetapi karena kekhawatiran yang terselip saat memanggil nama Shoyo. Kenma bangun tanpa disadari Kuroo, seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada Shoyo yang tertegun dengan buku tebal di pangkuan.

 

Kenma tidak bisa melihat jelas buku apa itu. Namun tanda bahaya yang berbunyi keras di benaknya membuatnya segera merebut buku itu dari pangkuan Shoyo.

 

Saat itulah, Kenma melihat gambar di halaman sampul buku yang Kuroo bawa.

 

Buku yang disebut Kuroo sebagai ‘Harta Karun yang Hilang’.

 

Dan Kenma tahu persis apa sebenarnya buku ini.

* * *

**(37)**

Sorot mata ‘Kozume’ terlihat berbahaya.

 

Perubahan dari sorot yang lembut nan jinak menjadi tajam nan berbahaya ini mengejutkannya dan Shoyo. Keduanya serempak mundur teratur melihat perubahan air muka si pirang yang drastis dan tidak terduga itu.

 

“Kuro.” Kuroo mengerjap cepat mendengar nama panggilan baru untuknya itu. Namun ia tidak punya kesempatan bertanya, karena Kozume—Kenma—sudah keburu mendahuluinya. ‘Harta karun’ temuan Kuroo diangkat, sampul bergambar Tengu disembunyikan. Dengan suara rendah yang membuat bulu roma meremang (Shoyo berjengit dan bersembunyi di belakang bahu Kuroo), Kenma mendesis, “Dimana tepatnya kamu nemuin buku ini? Bukan di Dewa, ‘kan?”

 

“Eh—beneran di sana—?” Kuroo terbata.

 

Kenma memandang buku di tangannya seolah benda itu adalah sesuatu yang menjijikkan. “Dari siapa kamu dapat buku ini?”

 

Kuroo membatu di tempat. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat rupa si pedagang barang bekas yang menjual buku ini, tetapi tidak ada yang muncul ke permukaan. Ia merasa ini aneh. Karena biasanya, sepasaran apapun wajah seseorang, Kuroo tetap bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

 

Namun pedagang satu itu… Pedagang yang menawarkan buku ini padanya, demi beberapa keping koin yang jumlahnya tak seberapa…

 

“…aku enggak bisa ingat.”

 

Mata Kenma yang tajam menyipit. “ _Enggak_ _bisa_ ingat,” ulangnya, setengah mendesis.

 

“Enggak bisa ingat. Sama sekali. Soal si penjual.”

 

Mungkin merasakan kepanikan Kuroo yang tak biasa (kenapa dia bisa sampai lupa? Kenapa ingatannya serasa berkabut? Kenapa dia tidak bisa ingat sama sekali tentang orang yang menjual buku ini padanya? _Kenapa_?), sorot mata Kenma melunak. Iris mata yang sempat menajam kembali ke bentuk asalnya.

 

Kuroo sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi iris mata Kenma yang sempat menajam barusan mengingatkannya pada kucing yang merasa sedang dalam bahaya.

 

Sementara Kuroo dan Shoyo terpaku di tempat, Kenma berdiri. Cengkeraman—ya, cengkeraman, bukan genggaman—di buku temuan Kuroo belum melonggar sedikit pun. Suaranya sudah kembali ke nada semula (pelan, lirih nyaris tak terdengar) saat ia berkata, “Buku ini kupinjam dulu, Shoyo.” Kemudian ia pergi, kembali ke ruang tengah, dengan langkah agak diseret. Sepintas, Kuroo merasakan kelelahan dan duka.

 

Mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok Kenma yang sedikit terseok, Kuroo melirik Shoyo—yang tak kalah heran dari Kuroo sendiri. “Apa dia biasanya begini terus, Shoyo?”

 

“Uuuh… Enggak tau? Paman Akaashi baru ngenalin Kenma tadi pagi…”

 

“Eh, apa? Tadi pagi? Dia belum lama di sini?”

 

Shoyo menggeleng. “Katanya baru datang dari Sagami kemarin malam.”

 

Kuroo terdiam, lalu kembali memandangi punggung Kenma yang makin lama makin menjauh.

 

“Kemungkinan capek jalan jauh dari Sagami, apa ya…?”

* * *

**(38)**

Bokuto masih merajuk di ruang tengah. Tempatnya sudah berpindah, dari salah satu sudut ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Akaashi tampak sedang mengatakan sesuatu padanya saat ia menyadari Kenma tengah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk, seakan menunggu urusan Akaashi selesai. Di tangannya, Akaashi melihat sebuah buku bersampul hitam—buku yang membuat firasat buruknya kembali memunculkan diri.

 

Ditambah wajah Kenma yang memucat, firasat buruk Akaashi makin menjadi-jadi.

 

“Kak Keiji,” panggil Kenma, lebih pelan dari cara bicaranya yang biasa. Akaashi nyaris tidak mendengar. Kalau bukan karena Kenma yang mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat, Akaashi mungkin masih akan tetap duduk di tempat untuk menenangkan Bokuto. Setelah berpamitan (“Bokuto-san, aku dan Kenma keluar sebentar.”), Akaashi menghampiri Kenma dan mendekatkan telinga ke wajah tamunya.

 

“Kita harus ke kuil si Kembar, sekarang juga. Minta Oikawa-san untuk menjaga Shoyo sampai kita pulang.”

 

Akaashi mengerutkan dahi. “Kemungkinan lama?”

 

“Lewat jam makan malam.”

 

Helaan napas panjang. Akaashi kembali menghampiri Bokuto, yang duduk memeluk lutut dengan pipi digembungkan. Ia duduk bersimpuh di hadapan si lelaki yang lebih tua. “Bokuto-san, aku dan Kenma harus pergi sekarang. Kemungkinan belum pulang sampai waktu makan malam. Aku akan minta tolong pada Oikawa-san untuk menyiapkan makan malam; kalian bertiga makan malamlah di rumahnya.”

 

Bokuto menautkan kedua alis, tampak tak setuju. “Kenapa harus di tempat Oikawa, Akaashi? Kenapa bukan di tempat Suga? Shoyo ‘kan bisa kumpul sama keluarganya. Masakannya Suga juga lebih enak daripada masakannya Oikawa!”

 

(di ruang baca kediaman Iwaizumi, Oikawa bersin-bersin hebat)

 

“Bokuto-san. Iwaizumi-san ada di rumah malam ini. Bukannya Bokuto-san kemarin bilang mau nantang Iwaizumi-san adu panco lagi?”

 

Barulah mata Bokuto berapi-api. “Oooh! Lihat aja, Akaashi! Aku bakal menangin adu panco malam nanti! Kuroo yang jadi saksinya, sama Shoyo juga!”

 

Akaashi mengangguk singkat. “Tolong menangkan adu panconya untukku, Bokuto-san. Kalau menang, kita bisa pesta daging untuk makan besok siang. Oikawa yang bilang akan mentraktir makan daging panggang kalau ada yang bisa mengalahkan Iwaizumi-san.”

 

“OKE! DEMI AKAASHI DAN PESTA DAGING BESOK SIANG, AKAN KUKALAHKAN IWAIZUMI HARI INI!”

 

(masih di kediaman Iwaizumi, di tepi kolam ikan koi peliharaannya, Iwaizumi bersin-bersin)

 

Merasa masalah sudah terselesaikan, Akaashi berpamitan sekali lagi, lalu pergi bersama Kenma ke pintu depan. Saat mereka sudah berada di luar, dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Iwaizumi, Kenma berbisik lagi. “’ _Demi Akaashi dan pesta daging besok siang_ ’… “

 

“Dia senang karena dia suka daging, tentunya.”

 

“Dan namamu disebut lebih dulu dari pesta daging yang dia suka…”

 

“Tentu saja karena _akulah_ yang paling dia sukai, ‘kan?”

 

“…kau tahu, Akaashi. Enggak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya aku pingin banget ngelempar buku ini ke mukamu…”

 

Akaashi mendengus keras. “Terimalah kenyataan, sekalipun rasanya teramat mengesalkan.”

 

Kenma mengelus tengkuknya. “Daripada ‘mengesalkan’, gelagatmu barusan lebih terasa ‘meng-eneg-kan’…”

 

“Kozume-san, yang barusan enggak sopan.”

* * *

**(39)**

Saat Kuroo dan Shoyo kembali ke ruang tengah, yang ada tinggal Bokuto. Untuk suatu alasan, durasi merajuknya lebih singkat daripada yang biasa. _Pasti gara-gara Akaashi ngomong sesuatu_ , pikir Kuroo, seraya mendekati sosok yang ia anggap saudara sendiri itu. “Yo, Bos. Kenma sama Akaashi pergi kemana? Kok kamu ditinggal sendirian?”

 

“AGHAASHIE PERGI KELUAR SAMA KENMA! MALAM INI KITA MAKAN BARENG KELUARGANYA IWAIZUMI!”

 

“EEH!”

 

“MALAM INI, AKU BAKAL NGALAHIN IWAIZUMI! DENGAN GITU, BESOK KITA PESTA DAGING! DUKUNG PAMANMU INI, SHOYO!”

 

Shoyo mengepalkan tangan di udara. “Uwoooh! Pesta daging!”

 

“Sebelum itu, Bo—“

 

“KUROO! MANA SEMANGATMU! MANA DUKUNGANMU BUATKU, WAHAI KUCING YANG HOBI MELAUT?!”

 

Kuroo ikut melempar tinju ke udara. Senyumnya kaku. “Uh, oke, kudukung kau sepenuh hati, wahai burung hantu penggemar daging…”

 

“HIP HIP!”

 

“HOREEE!”

 

“HIP HIP!”

 

“H-Hore…”

 

“KUROO! SEMANGATMU KURAAANG!”

 

Kuro berdecak. _Pamit kemana Akaashi barusan? Tega banget ninggalin pas Bokuto lagi kumat, si Onmyoji sialan satu itu…_

 

(di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Iwaizumi, Akaashi _tidak_ bersin-bersin saat adu bisikan dengan Kenma)

* * *

**(40)**

Dengan alasan ‘menggantikan Atsumu yang dikenai hukuman kurungan penjara sampai Obon tahun depan’, Suna mendapati dirinya membersihkan halaman depan kuil kediaman si Kembar. Perintah langsung dari Kita-san, pembaca sekalian. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Suna mau repot-repot turun gunung sebelum musim dingin tiba begini.

 

Sapu sana. Sapu sini. Angin musim gugur menerbangkan dedaunan yang sudah Suna kumpulkan, membuat urat berkedut di balik poni hitam yang dibelah tengah. Sapu ijuk digeletakkan begitu saja; Suna menyerah, terlanjur kesal pada hembusan angin yang membuat usahanya selama satu jam terakhir sia-sia. Suna baru akan menghempaskan diri ke timbunan dedaunan dalam wujud aslinya, saat ia menangkap kehadiran orang lain di sana.

 

Si Rubah Musim Dingin menurunkan tangan yang sudah terentang. Diamatinya penampilan tamu tak diundang itu baik-baik. Ada dua orang; yang satu lebih tua dari yang lain. Yang ‘lebih tua’ memakai kimono hitam berlapis _haori_ putih dengan motif-entah-apa berwarna keemasan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, entah karena berjalan jauh atau alasan lainnya. Yang lebih muda berkimono merah tanpa _haori_. Model rambutnya menyerupai model rambut Suna, hanya saja warnanya berbeda.

 

Dan tidak seperti temannya yang ‘lebih tua’, sosok berkimono merah itu _bukan_ manusia.

 

Suna merasakannya. Ia bisa merasakannya. Sepandai apapun makhluk itu menyembunyikan wujud aslinya, Suna bisa tahu dia bukanlah manusia.

 

Bersenjatakan sapu ijuk, Suna memasang kuda-kuda dan menodongkan ujung atas sapu ijuk pada tamu yang kedua. Suaranya masih tetap tenang saat berucap, “Tunjukkan wujud aslimu; itu tata krama saat memasuki wilayah klan lain.”

 

Si Tamu berkimono hitam melirik temannya.

 

Tak kalah tenang dari Suna, si Tamu berkimono merah memunculkan telinga dan kedua ekor kucingnya. _Jelmaan nekomata, ternyata._ “Kozume Kenma dari klan Nekoma di Sagami. Aku datang untuk menemui si Kembar. Di mana mereka sekarang?”

 

Suna mendengus. Seraya menurunkan senjatanya, ia menjawab, “Di penjara bawah tanah kastil Inarizaki.”

 

Kedua tamunya tampak terkejut. Yang berkimono hitam apalagi. Seluruh jejak kelelahan hilang, matanya melebar dan dahinya berkerut dalam. “Mereka ditahan? Kenapa?”

 

Mengesampingkan sejenak pertanyaan dari tamunya, Suna menunjuk teras kuil yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka. “Kalau kalian mau, akan kuceritakan apapun yang kutahu. Tapi aku capek dikerjai angin musim gugur, dan kayaknya aku masih punya cemilan cukup untuk kita bertiga. Kita ngobrol di sana aja gimana?”

 

Kedua tamunya bertukar pandangan, lalu yang sepenuhnya manusia menganggukkan kepala. “Bukan masalah, Kitsune-san. Maaf kami datang tanpa membawa oleh-oleh.”

 

Suna mengibaskan tangan. “Yang itu bukan masalah. Aku enggak serakus si Kembar, kalem aja.”

 

Si Nekomata—Kozume? Tadi dia bilang namanya Kozume, ‘kan? Kozume Kenma?—mendengus, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Mereka mengikuti Suna menuju teras dalam diam.

 

Dari kejauhan, terdengar kepakan sayap sekumpulan gagak hutan.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ to be continued ]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kebiasaan baca fanfic setting modern/canon, sering lihat Kuroo manggil Bokuto 'Bro'. Mesti nahan diri enggak ngetik 'bro' tiap percakapan Bokuto-Kuroo di chapter ini jadinya 'kan (-_-)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Jejak selalu diharapkan dan diapresiasi kehadirannya~


	5. Kekacauan di Desa (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayangan sosok yang baru datang itu makin membesar, membesar, membesar…
> 
> Oikawa mengendap-endap menuju shoji, menaruh tangan di permukaan pintu, dan—
> 
> “SEMUA TIARAP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- _foul language_  
>  \- ini pertama kalinya nulis _battle scene_ orz help  
>  \- 3k words pembaca sekalian. hati-hati mabok & mata capek.  
> \- Mama Semi ngeledakin rumah orang. Ma. Woles Ma. /OI
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

**(41)**

_Kitsune_ yang menyambut mereka di kuil memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Suna Rintarou. Ia diinstruksikan Kepala Klan Inarizaki untuk patroli di musim gugur sebagai pengganti Atsumu yang dikenai masa tahanan setahun lamanya, terhitung dari festival Obon kemarin. Pada Akaashi dan dirinya, Suna menceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya sehingga si Kembar dijatuhi hukuman tahanan penjara.

 

“Mereka nekat nyoba ngingatin seseorang tentang kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya. Kozume-san tahu sendiri ‘kan, apa saja kemungkinan akibatnya kalau memaksa seseorang mengingat kehidupan sebelum mati?”

 

Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Akaashi, sebagai _onmyoji_ , juga pastinya tahu tentang larangan itu, Kenma mengangguk kecil.

 

“Dan mereka nekat ngelakuinnya ke manusia yang masih anak-anak… Remaja, kalau enggak salah? Pacarnya Osamu seratus tahun yang lalu. Aku enggak ingat siapa namanya, maaf—”

 

“Namanya Hinata Shoyo, Suna-san.” Akaashi akhirnya angkat bicara. “Namanya Hinata Shoyo. Dia kuanggap anak asuhku sendiri.”

 

Suna tertegun, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Seakan-akan baru saja menemukan kepingan _puzzle_ yang lama hilang. “Ah, ya. Itu dia. Hinata Shoyo. Aku udah nyoba ingat-ingat siapa namanya, tapi yang bisa kuingat cuma matahari…”

 

Matahari. Karakter yang mendominasi nama Shoyo sendiri. Mencerminkan orangnya, baik yang dulu maupun yang sekarang. Kenma tidak heran sama sekali akan kealpaan Suna barusan.

 

“Oke... Karena aku udah ngasih tahu semua yang kutahu, bisa sampaikan maksud kunjungan kalian?”

 

Kenma mengeluarkan buku hitam penemuan Kuroo dari dalam kimononya, lalu meletakkannya di atas _tatami_ di hadapan Suna.

 

Kedua alis Suna terangkat. “Ini buku tentang seluk beluk _tengu_ , ‘kan?”

 

“Buku ini hilang dari bagian terlarang perpustakaan _Tengu_ Karasuno seratus tahun yang lalu,” Kenma mulai menjelaskan. “Kurang lebih sehari sebelum pembantaian _Tengu_ Karasuno, aku dan Kepala Klan Nekoma saat itu, Kuroo Tetsurou—“ Kenma merasakan Akaashi berjengit saat mendengar nama Kuroo disebut. “—mendapat pesan dari _tengu_ penjaga bagian terlarang perpustakaan klan Karasuno, Ennoshita Chikara. Dalam suratnya, ia menerangkan bahwa ada _sesuatu_ yang menyusup masuk ke klan mereka, entah sejak kapan, dan mencuri beberapa buku penting. Buku ini salah satunya.”

 

Hidung Suna berkerut. “Ah, ya. Aku paham kenapa mereka sampai nyuri buku ini. Silakan dilanjutkan, Kozume-san. Aku yakin temanmu—Akaashi-san, ‘kan?—juga perlu dengar tentang insiden ini.”

 

Akaashi mengisyaratkan Kenma untuk lanjut bercerita.

 

Satu tarikan napas yang dihembuskan perlahan, dan Kenma pun mulai menceritakan _semua_ yang ia lihat waktu itu.

* * *

 

**(42)**

Akaashi dan Kenma tak kunjung pulang, bahkan sampai waktunya makan malam.

 

Mematuhi instruksi Akaashi, tiga penghuni kediaman Bokuto lainnya menyantap makan malam bersama keluarga Iwaizumi. Sesuai bujukan Akaashi pula, adu panco antara Bokuto dan Iwaizumi diadakan—untuk yang kesekian ratus kalinya. Kuroo tidak menghitung berapa tepatnya; ia sudah lama tidak mampir kemari, harusnya Akaashi atau Oikawa yang mengingat-ingat nomor pertandingannya!

 

“Ini yang keduaratus tigapuluh kali, Paman Kuroo.”

 

Kuroo segera menambahkan secentong nasi ke mangkuk Akira sebagai tanda terima kasih.

 

Adu panco antara dua makhluk macho se-desa berlangsung alot malam itu.

 

Oikawa menyoraki pasangannya dengan sepenuh hati. Shoyo menyemangati Pamannya sampai berjingkrakan di tempat. Tobio dan Akira, entah lewat telepati atau apa, serempak menahan Yuutarou agar tidak mengikuti jejak Oikawa maupun Shoyo—keduanya menahan pundak Yuutarou dengan satu tangan, tangan lain digunakan untuk menyantap sayur yang belum sempat dihabiskan saat pertandingan dimulai. Beberapa kali Kuroo mendapati Tobio mencuri pandang ke pertandingan yang sudah berlangsung lebih dari lima menit itu, kilauan di matanya tak jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di mata Shoyo. Akira, di sisi lain, tak sekalipun menunjukkan minat pada adu panco rutin tiap Bokuto bertemu Iwaizumi.

 

Kuroo membuat catatan mental untuk memberi Akira oleh-oleh tambahan, sebagai penghargaan atas kesabaran ekstranya menghadapi kerusuhan rutin di rumahnya.

 

“Ayo, Iwa-chan! Jangan mau kalah sama maniak burung hantu itu!”

 

“PAMAN BOKUTO SEMANGAAAT! DEMI PAMAN AKAASHI DAN PESTA DAGING!”

 

Bokuto berteriak tak kalah keras. “DEMI AGHAASHII DAN PESTA DAGIIING!”

 

“Untung sebelah enggak ada tetangga,” gumam Akira pelan. Amat pelan, sampai-sampai hanya Kuroo yang bisa mendengar. Kuroo batuk-batuk, tersedak karena menahan tawa.

 

Kemudian, dari teras belakang, terdengar kepakan sayap yang tak wajar—tetapi familiar.

 

Setidaknya, bagi para orang dewasa di ruangan itu.

 

Oikawa berhenti menyemangati Iwaizumi. Ia mendekati sumber suara, satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kimono. Pertandingan antara dua orang ter-macho se-desa dihentikan sementara; keduanya bersiaga di depan para anak-anak, mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

 

Bahkan Kuroo, yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak mampir ke desa ini, tahu kepakan sayap itu berbeda dengan kepakan sayap _shikigami_ milik Akaashi.

 

Iwaizumi mematikan api dalam lentera. Seketika, ruangan menjadi gelap gulita. Tidak ada yang bergerak; Shoyo tanpa sadar menahan napas. Akira merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan Tobio dan Yuutarou, seluruh atensi terfokus pada sesuatu yang bergerak di luar sana.

 

Bayangan sosok yang baru datang itu makin membesar, membesar, membesar…

 

Oikawa mengendap-endap menuju _shoji_ , menaruh tangan di permukaan pintu, dan—

 

“SEMUA TIARAP!”

* * *

**(43)**

Untuk kedua kalinya pada tahun ini, Akaashi mendengar suara ledakan.

 

Sialnya, ledakan kali ini terdengar lebih dekat daripada saat musim panas lalu.

 

Ketika mereka berlarian keluar kuil untuk melihat, Akaashi mendengar Suna bergumam, “Kenapa masalahnya juga muncul pas aku turun gunung, sih…”

 

Entah mengapa, Akaashi bisa bersimpati.

 

“Akaashi, apinya.”

 

Kenma menunjuk ke arah kobaran api—dekat dengan perbatasan antara gerbang desa dan hutan. Api muncul di dalam wilayah desa; Akaashi terdiam sejenak, mengira-ngira tempat apa yang ada di sekitar sana.

 

Kemudian, napasnya tercekat.

 

“ _Shoyo_.”

 

**.**

 

Di antara si Manusia dan si Nekomata, Suna memicingkan mata tak percaya.

 

Firasat didukung penciumannya mengatakan kebakaran itu tidak berasal dari lentera yang tumpah.

* * *

**(44)**

Atsumu terbangun dari tidurnya karena kegaduhan dari sel seberang. Ia mendengar suara besi yang ditendang sekuat tenaga, juga langkah kaki tergesa yang mengarah ke tempat Osamu berada. Saat ia masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia mendengar suara Gin dan Osamu, tetapi tidak terdengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kabut masih menyelimuti pikiran Atsumu, sampai akhirnya telepati antara dirinya dan Osamu kembali terhubung.

 

Kesadarannya langsung terkumpul dalam sekejap.

 

Dalam pikirannya, ia melihat kabut asap. Ada juga kobaran api. Samar-samar, terdengar kepanikan, batuk-batuk yang familiar, dan teriakan marah bersahutan. Beberapa bisa Atsumu kenali, tetapi beberapa lainnya…

 

“Oi, Atsumu! Kalau udah bangun, bantu nenangin Osamu dong!”

 

Atsumu berkedip cepat, lalu menoleh pada Ginjima yang kesusahan menahan Osamu agar tidak keluar dari sel tahanannya. “Uh, aku bisa aja bantuin, tapi aku ‘kan di dalam penjara juga…?”

 

Seandainya Osamu tidak sedang mengamuk, mungkin keadaan ini akan jadi sangat _krik-krik_.

 

“M-maksudku! Tenangin dia, kek! Lewat telepati kalian, dibujuk gimana gitu!” Tendangan keras di jeruji besi. Ginjima mengumpat keras, menyebutkan nama-nama penghuni hutan. Melihatnya, Atsumu melengos sambil mengorek telinga. “Percuma aja, Gin. Kalau udah nyangkut Shoyo-kun yang dalam bahaya, ‘Samu mana bisa tenang.”

 

Atsumu melihat Gin menyipitkan mata. Ia juga menebak Gin akan bertanya. Namun sayangnya, langkah kaki lain yang berasal dari pintu masuk, juga _onibi_ berwarna merah yang ia hapal sebagai milik Kita-san, mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Langkahnya tidak biasa untuk ukuran seorang Kita Shinsuke; tergesa, panjang, bahkan nyaris terjatuh karena menginjak bagian bawah kimononya sendiri.

 

Dan Atsumu tahu mengapa sebabnya.

 

“Gin, minggir. Biar Kita-san yang tangani,” ujar Atsumu. Ginjima terkejut sekaligus heran, tetapi diturutinya ucapan Atsumu itu. Ia menyingkir, memberi jalan pada sang Kepala Klan untuk bertatap muka dengan si Tahanan yang Mengamuk, dan menempekan punggung ke jeruji besi sel Atsumu. “Osamu mau diapain itu?” bisik Gin, kewaspadaan meningkat. Atsumu malah duduk santai berpangku tangan. “Udah, lihat aja dulu. Jarang-jarang kita bisa lihat Kita-san turun tangan nenangin ‘Samu yang ngamuk?”

 

“Er, sebenernya sih, lebih jarang lagi ngelihat Osamu ngamuk begini…”

 

“Itu sih, gara-gara kamu jarang turun gunung.”

 

“Selain pas tengkar sama kamu, maksudnya.”

 

Atsumu tidak membalas. Senyum maklum terkulum.

 

Di depan sel Osamu, Kita memasukkan tangannya di antara celah jeruji, mendekap wajah Osamu. Si Rubah Kembar yang lebih muda mematung saat merasakan sensasi dingin di pipinya. Dahinya berkerut ketika kantuk, entah dari mana asalnya, memaksa matanya untuk menutup. Sekujur tubuhnya melemas; semua menjadi buram, gelap—

 

“Jangan bangun sampai _hoshi-no-tama_ -mu terkumpul lagi, Miya Osamu.”

 

Atsumu merasakan koneksi antara dirinya dan Osamu terputus total.

 

Kita mengeluarkan tangannya dari celah jeruji, lalu menghela napas panjang. _Onibi_ -nya meredup dan menghilang.

 

“ _Otsukare_ , Kita-san.” Kita-san menoleh padanya, yang sedang duduk bersila dan menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Ginjima tampak terkesima; baru sekali ini menyaksikan kehebatan seorang Kepala Klan, kelihatannya. Atsumu (dan Osamu) sih, sudah pernah melihatnya jauh sebelum ini. Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, malah.

 

(terkadang, memori akan Kita-san yang bermandikan darah setelah ‘mengamuk’ untuk melindungi mereka masih muncul dalam mimpinya)

 

“Masa hukumanmu tidak akan dikurangi, Atsumu.” Ah, Atsumu tidak kaget mendengarnya. Toh, ia yakin Suna bisa mengatasi masalah di desa sendiri. _Akaashi-san bisa diajak kerja sama, tapi Onmyoji yang satu lagi itu…_ Nah, Atsumu tidak terlalu yakin kalau yang itu.

 

Yah. Setidaknya, ada yang membantu Suna.

 

Atsumu merebahkan diri di lantai, berbaring terlentang dengan satu kaki dinaikkan ke kaki lainnya. “Kalau begitu, aku tiduran lagi aja ya~”

 

Ia mendengar ada sesuatu disisipkan ke dalam selnya. Atsumu menoleh, melihat sepucuk surat yang dilipat rapi tergeletak di sana. Kita-san masih duduk bersimpuh di depan selnya, ekspresinya masih sama tetapi terasa berbeda.

 

“Pesan dari Suna baru datang. Diantar oleh _shikigami_ berwujud burung hantu, milik salah satu _onmyoji_ di desa dekat hutan.”

 

Atsumu mengubah posisinya jadi tengkurap, tangan diulurkan untuk meraih pesan yang dimaksud.

 

“Baca. Sebutkan balasanmu. Akan kutuliskan.”

 

Instruksi Kita-san selalu singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ketegasannya sering membuat merinding, tetapi yah. _Kalau enggak gitu, bukan Kita-san namanya_ , Atsumu membatin, surat di tangan dibuka dengan hati-hati. Matanya menelusuri kata per kata; Suna menulisnya dengan tergesa. Beberapa huruf tidak bisa Atsumu baca, tetapi kurang lebih, ia paham apa yang ingin Suna sampaikan.

 

Lewat _hoshi-no-tama_ Osamu yang ada dalam diri Shoyo, Atsumu bisa mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi di desa.

 

Surat dengan gambar rubah berwajah lelah di pojok kiri bawahnya itu dilipat kembali. Atsumu duduk lagi, berhadap-hadapan dengan Kita-san, lalu mulai mendiktekan pesan balasannya.

 

“—aku bersedia menemui Akaashi-san dan Kozume Kenma. Setelah masalah di desa selesai, kutunggu mereka di selku.”

* * *

**(45)**

“Apa urusanmu kemari, Onmyoji Kota sialan?!”

 

_Shikigami_ berwujud _oshimusha_ milik Oikawa bergerak menyerang _shikigami_ elang putih raksasa si Tamu Tak Diundang. Di sekitar mereka, kobaran api makin besar karena tiupan angin. Oikawa berdecih. _Alamat meluas kemana-mana ini apinya._

“Oikawa Tooru! Tunjukkan _bakemono_ yang kalian lindungi di desa ini! Atas otoritas pemerintah pusat, aku diperintahkan untuk menangkap iblis yang meresahkan penduduk di wilayah ini!” Si Onmyoji dari Ibu Kota balas berteriak. Di sekelilingnya, terpasang lingkaran pelindung. Suara nyaring elang putih bergaung di antara tarian lidah api.

 

“Haaa?! Kalian ngelindur atau gimana?!” _Oshimusha_ Oikawa melompat, menghunuskan katananya ke arah elang putih yang masih berada dalam jangkauannya. Oikawa menatap berang sosok berpakaian serba putih-ungu yang seenak hati meledakkan rumah kesayangannya. “Siapa yang melihara _bakemono_ tanpa laporan di sini, hah?! Kalaupun ada _bakemono_ di sini—“ Oikawa melangkah cepat ke kiri, menghindari panah yang dilesatkan si Onmyoji berwajah galak. “—yang ada palingan _bakemono_ nyasar yang ngincar Chibi-chan musim hujan kemarin, atau _yokai_ penghuni hutan lain yang iseng nyamar jadi manusia!” Kertas mantra di tangan Oikawa membentuk sebuah _jumonji-yari_ , yang kemudian disiagakan untuk menangkis anak panah lain. “Dan ingat-ingat lagi, hutan di luar desa ini masih jadi milik klan _yokai_ mana, dasar pesuruh Ushiwaka!”

 

_Onmyoji_ yang menjadi lawan Oikawa menembakkan anak panah lainnya, lalu membentuk segel dengan tangan kiri. “Makanya, sering-seringlah ke ibu kota! Tertanggal awal bulan kesepuluh ini, perjanjian damai antara _onmyoji_ Harima dan klan _kitsune_ Inarizaki sudah dibatalkan!”

 

Elang putih raksasa menyambar sang _Oshimusha_. Cakaran di jubah perangnya membuat _oshimusha_ kembali ke wujud aslinya; selembar kertas mantra yang melayang-layang sebelum akhirnya terlahap kobaran api.

 

Di dalam lingkaran pelindungnya yang bersinar kehijauan, Oikawa mengernyitkan dahi. “Dibatalkan?! Kenapa?!”

 

_Onmyoji_ lawannya menyiapkan anak panah terakhir, diarahkan tepat ke leher Oikawa. Pandangannya difokuskan, _shikigami_ terbang memutar di udara.

 

“Karena salah satu rubah siluman mereka mencoba membunuh Wakatoshi, awal musim gugur ini!”

* * *

**(46)**

Untuk pertama kali selama (kurang lebih) lima ratus tahun Suna hidup, ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada jauh di atas tanah lebih dari lima detik.

 

Dengan kecepatan tertinggi _shikigami_ berwujud burung hantu raksasa.

 

Melesat dari kuil tempat ia berjaga menuju sumber kebakaran di desa.

 

Singkat kata, Suna menyesali perbuatannya seratus tahun lalu, saat Atsumu—sepulangnya dari pertemuan di Mutsu—menceritakan bagaimana Osamu pingsan lebih dari sekali.

 

Di sebelahnya, Kozume—er, Kenma?—tampak terhibur.

 

“Ini bukan pertama kalinya kulihat rubah diterbangkan,” si Nekomata berkomentar. Suna, yang kala itu tengah mengatupkan tangan, memohon ampunan pada dewa-dewa di sekitar mereka, memilih bungkam dan melanjutkan merapal sutra. Sesuai perkiraannya, tanpa disuruh pun Kozume lanjut berkomentar, “Tapi yah, ini pertama kalinya aku ngelihat rubah yang enggak pingsan, walau kita terbang kecepatan maksimal…”

 

Suna tidak ingin tahu bagaimana persisnya sampai Osamu bisa pingsan.

 

Keadaannya sekarang ini sudah cukup mengkhawatirkan, terima kasih banyak.

 

“Kita sampai sebentar lagi,” Akaashi mengumumkan. Suna memanjatkan puji syukur pada para Dewa yang telah melindunginya sampai sejauh ini. “Suna-san, Kozume-san. Harap segera siap-siap. Yang akan kita hadapi kali ini masih tidak lebih hebat dari Oikawa-san, tapi akan cukup merepotkan…”

 

Detik itu juga, Suna sudah pasrah akan nasibnya.

 

“Harusnya si Bego Atsumu yang hadap-hadapan sama _onmyoji_ … Bagianku cuma ngerjai si Botak itu kalau ketemu tiap musim dingin, kenapa aku harus hadap-hadapan sama _onmyoji_ di musim gugur oh Kami-sama…”

 

Akaashi terlihat seperti akan bertanya. Namun sayangnya, waktu mereka tidak cukup— _shikigami_ Akaashi sudah berada tepat di atas pusat kobaran api.

 

Di bawah sana, Suna melihat dua _onmyoji_ sedang bertarung di tengah tarian lidah api. Yang lingkaran pelindungnya bersinar hijau terang tengah mempertahankan diri dan terdesak, _shikigami-_ nya baru saja dikalahkan dan kertas mantranya lenyap terbakar. Yang berada dalam lingkaran pelindung bersinar ungu terang ambil peran menyerang; elang putih raksasa yang seukuran dengan _shikigami_ Akaashi terbang berputar di depan mereka. Suaranya nyaring, mengganggu pendengaran Suna, membuat emosinya tersulut—entah mengapa.

 

Akaashi membentuk segel dengan tangan kanannya, menciptakan lingkaran pelindung keemasan di sekitar mereka. Ia merapal suatu mantra; Suna bisa mengerti beberapa kata yang dirapal. _Ini mantra pemanggil hujan_.

 

Benar saja. Tepat saat anak panak terakhir si Onmyoji tak dikenal dilepas, hujan turun dengan deras.

 

Panah itu berhasil menggores bahu _onmyoji_ teman Akaashi. Namun selain itu, tidak ada luka parah.

 

Di bawah mereka, api mulai padam.

* * *

**(47)**

Tetesan air hujan membuat Shoyo terbangun.

 

Ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat wajah Tobio dan Yuutarou berada di atasnya. Mata Tobio basah, bukan karena hujan. Hidung Yuutarou merah. Kunimi tidak terlihat, tetapi Shoyo mendengar suaranya tengah berbincang dengan suara Paman Kuroo.

 

Melihatnya yang mulai tersadar, Yuutarou berdiri dan berteriak memanggil Paman Iwaizumi. Yuutarou meneriakkan bahwa ia sudah sadar. Dalam sekejap, Shoyo sudah dikerumuni mereka yang tadinya bersama dirinya di kediaman Paman Iwaizumi. Kecuali Paman Oikawa; Shoyo tidak melihatnya dimana-mana.

 

“Shoyo? Shoyo? Shoyo ingat itu siapa?” Paman Iwaizumi yang basah kuyup menunjuk Paman Bokuto. Paman Bokuto tampak menahan jerit tangis, bibirnya digigit dan air mata sudah bercampur dengan air hujan, membasahi pipi. Rambutnya tidak lagi melawan gravitasi. Shoyo melenguh. “Uh, Paman Bokuto? Rambutnya udah enggak jabrik lagi…?”

 

Paman Bokuto menghambur memeluknya. Ia meneriakkan nama Shoyo, bersyukur bahwa Shoyo tidak apa-apa, lalu menangis sambil memeluknya erat.

 

Shoyo melihat Paman Kuroo—atau setidaknya, orang yang mirip Paman Kuroo, hanya saja rambutnya tidak lagi mencuat kemana-mana. Sama seperti Paman Bokuto, rambut orang yang mirip Paman Kuroo terlihat layu karena diguyur air hujan. Orang itu menepuk punggung Bokuto, menyuruhnya untuk melonggarkan pelukan. “Kalau Shoyo pingsan lagi gara-gara enggak bisa napas, kamu diamuk Akaashi lho.”

 

_Ah. Beneran Paman Kuroo ternyata._

 

Paman Bokuto berteriak panik. Ia segera melepaskan Shoyo, lalu mengecek apakah ada luka lain selain lecet ringan di tangan dan kakinya.

 

Di belakang punggung Paman Bokuto, Shoyo melihat Akira tengah berbicara dengan Ayah. Paman Iwaizumi mengacak-acak rambut Shoyo sebentar, lalu beranjak pergi menghampiri Akira dan Ayah. Yuutarou dan Tobio buru-buru menyeka air mata mereka.

 

Shoyo _nyengir_ kuda.

 

“Kalian nangis.” Suara Shoyo masih lemas. Napasnya sedikit sesak, padahal Paman Bokuto sudah tidak lagi memeluknya.

 

Tobio mendecih. “Emangnya enggak boleh?!”

 

“Tobio-kun nangis~”

 

“Emangnya enggak boleh nangis gara-gara cemas, hah, Shoyo Bego?!”

 

Eh. Tobio mengaku kalau ia cemas. Yuutarou tidak berhenti terisak, padahal bibirnya sudah digigit sampai sedikit berdarah. Paman Kuroo menepuk kepala Yuutarou yang mirip lobak, mencoba menenangkannya dengan bisikan yang tidak bisa Shoyo dengar jelas.

 

“Tobio ngaku lagi khawatir? Ketempelan apa dia?”

 

“SHOYO BEGOOO!”

 

“Udah, udah! Jangan berantem dulu, astaga…” Paman Kuroo geleng-geleng sambil mendekap Yuutarou, yang masih saja menangis. “Tobio, bisa tolong panggilin Suga? Kasih tahu ke dia kalau Shoyo enggak apa-apa; Suga pasti cemas banget sekarang.”

 

Tobio mengangguk meski enggan. Ia pamit terlebih dahulu, lalu pergi mencari Sugawara—Ibu—yang berada entah dimana.

 

Paman Kuroo menghela napas. Pandangannya tertuju ke Shoyo lagi.

 

“Apa aja yang terjadi ke kamu selama aku pergi, Chibi-chan…”

* * *

**(48)**

Oikawa merasa mengenal Kozume Kenma, bahkan sebelum Akaashi memperkenalkannya sebagai ‘sepupu dari Sagami’. Sialnya, Oikawa tidak ingat persis dimana mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Si pirang itu membebat luka di bahunya dengan sobekan kimono merahnya, yang dikoyak menggunakan kuku jarinya yang lancip dan tajam. Oikawa memicingkan mata melihat keanehan itu.

 

Oikawa sudah tahu sosok ini jelmaan _yokai_ sejak diperkenalkan Akaashi tadi sore. Namun jelmaan _yokai_ apa, itu yang Oikawa belum tahu.

 

Kozume meliriknya tanpa berkedip.

 

Oikawa merasa seperti diamati kucing dengan kesiagaan penuh.

 

“Aku dari Klan Nekoma di Sagami.”

 

Sagami. Nekoma. _Nekomata_.

 

Oikawa mengerang. “Pantesan rasanya kayak dilihatin kucing…”

 

“Pertarungan barusan bikin konsentrasimu hilang?”

 

“Aku masih bisa fokus satu lawan satu habis istirahat bentar, Kenma-chan.”

 

“…Kenma aja manggilnya, tolong. Jangan pakai imbuhan apa-apa.”

 

“Hee? Kenapa? Aku biasanya manggil semua pakai ‘-chan’, padahal.”

 

“Karena aku enggak suka.” Oikawa menjerit saat Kozume—Kenma—tiba-tiba mempererat ikatan di bahunya. “Maaf, kebawa emosi.”

 

“Kenma-chan! Kamu kesel kupanggil gitu atau gimana?! Adudududuh, sakit banget—“

 

Kenma tidak lagi memperhatikannya. Ia sudah berpaling pada sosok _onmyoji_ yang tengah dihadapi Akaashi dan Suna. “Bukan Oikawa-san yang bikin aku kesal…” Suaranya sudah seperti desisan. Oikawa berjengit melihat rambut dua warna itu bergerak-gerak; gerakannya searah dengan kedua ekornya. Telinga kucing Kenma, Oikawa tidak sadar kapan munculnya, menjadi tegak lurus. Oikawa merasa kalau ia mengintip sedikit, ia bisa melihat kemarahan di wajah yang biasanya tenang itu.

 

Oikawa melirik sosok Semi Eita, si Onmyoji yang berasal dari kota. Lalu pindah lagi pada Kenma, yang wajahnya tersembunyi dari pandangannya. Kembali ke Semi. Lalu ke Kenma. Lalu ke sisa-sisa rumahnya yang tadi terbakar.

 

“…ini ada hubungannya sama boncel-boncel yang ikut makan malam di rumahku, ‘kan?”

 

“Yang paling ‘boncel’ sendiri.”

 

“Oh. Chibi-chan, kalau gitu. Kalian udah dekat? Baru ketemu hari ini ‘kan?”

 

“Sebelas tahun yang lalu, sebenarnya.”

 

Oikawa terdiam. “Sebelas tahun yang lalu,” Ia membeo.

 

“Di sungai yang jadi pemancingan umum.”

 

“Di sungai tempat nongkrongnya Iwa-chan.”

 

“Sama ‘Trio Boncel’-mu juga.”

 

Oikawa menatap Kenma datar.

 

Atensi Kenma masih tertuju pada sosok _onmyoji_ yang meledakkan kediaman Oikawa.

 

“…Kenma-chan. Jangan bilang kamu—”

 

“Oikawa-san, Tamu-Tak-Diundang-mu udah siap-siap manggil _shikigami_ lain.”

 

“—oh ya ampun!“

* * *

**(49)**

Darah Suna serasa mendidih mendengar ucapan _Onmyoji_ satu ini.

 

Menggelikan. _Kitsune_ Inarizaki, mencoba melanggar perjanjian damai dengan membunuh penguasa daerah ini? Perjanjian damai sudah dibatalkan sejak awal bulan ini?

 

Suna tidak turun gunung sejak tahun lalu, dan ia tak sekalipun mengetahui insiden menyebalkan ini!

 

Dan ada yang mencoba membunuh Ushijima Wakatoshi? Pembunuhnya berwujud _seperti_ jelmaan _kitsune_?

 

“Yo, Onmyoji-san. Yang bisa berubah wujud di sekitar sini _bukan_ cuma _kitsune_ , lho.”

 

Suna menyesal meninggalkan _naginata_ kesayangannya di kastil.

 

“Tapi yang mencoba membunuh Wakatoshi itu seekor _kitsune_!”

 

Suna menangkis cakaran elang putih _shikigami_ menggunakan _tessen_. Milik Atsumu, ditinggalkan begitu saja di kuil. Sialnya, Osamu tidak meninggalkan senjata apapun. _Dia petarung tangan kosong, sih_ , Suna membatin, seraya menangkis serangan lain dari si _shikigami_. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari si elang raksasa, Suna berucap (setengah berteriak), “Akaashi-san, _shikigami_ -mu enggak bisa nyerang _shikigami_ -nya dia kah?” Tangkisan lagi; Suna melompat, bersalto ke belakang menghindari serbuan si elang. “Burung hantu harusnya bisa berburu juga, ‘kan?”

 

Akaashi mendesah. “Sayangnya, enggak bisa. Tenagaku udah habis buat manggil hujan ini.”

 

Suna menunduk. Si elang terbang cepat, melewatkan dirinya yang berjongkok dengan _tessen_ melindungi kepala. “Akaashi-san, udah berapa lama kamu enggak terjun langsung ke pertarungan begini?”

 

“Sejak Shoyo pertama kali nyasar di hutan?”

 

“Ah. Sejak reuni Osamu sama pacarnya, kalau gitu.”

 

“Jangan seenaknya ngobrol santai begitu, sialan!” Semi—namanya Semi Eita, kalau Suna tidak salah dengar—memanggil _shikigami_ lain; bentuknya sederhana, tetapi terkenal merepotkan kalau dibuat marah. Suna tampak lelah melihat _shikigami_ berwujud angsa itu. Ukurannya lebih kecil daripada si elang raksasa, tetapi tetap tidak normal untuk ukuran hewan biasa. “Kalau kau berharap bisa pulang hidup-hidup setelah ini, kau salah besar, rubah sialan!”

 

Suna melompat mundur, setengah terbungkuk di sebelah Akaashi. _Onmyoji_ berambut gelap itu tengah mencoba menciptakan lingkaran pelindung yang lebih kuat.

 

Meskipun napasnya sudah terengah-engah. Meskipun wajahnya kini pucat pasi.

 

Suna berasa ingin pulang ke kastil saja, rasanya.

 

“Akaashi-san, jangan memaksakan diri,” Suna mencoba menenangkan. Akaashi tidak setuju, tentu saja. Namun Suna tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menyela. Ia menggidikkan kepala ke arah sesuatu yang baru saja melompat tinggi melewati mereka, menyerang elang raksasa yang masih terbang. Sesekali sosok Kenma mendarat, lalu lompat tinggi lagi dengan cakar terhunus bak pedang. Pada Akaashi yang kelelahan, Suna berucap, “Karena dia udah ngurus si elang, aku bisa fokus sama… angsa yang nyusahin itu.”

 

Di luar lingkaran pelindung Akaashi, _shikigami_ unik itu melebarkan sayap dan menjerit.

 

Bahu Suna turun. Matanya yang sipit makin menyipit.

 

_Di antara segala hewan, kenapa harus angsa, oh Inari-sama…_

* * *

**(50)**

Oikawa tertatih mendekati Akaashi yang berlutut di sebelah si Kitsune-entah-siapa. “Yakin masih bisa bikin lingkaran pelindung, Keiji-chan?”

 

Ia mendengar Akaashi menghela napas panjang. “Paling lama sepuluh menit,” gumam Akaashi, tak ingin kelemahannya didengar lawan.

 

Oikawa melirik si Kitsune dalam wujud _hannyo_. “Kau, _Kitsune_ -san. Yakin bisa ngalahin _shikigami_ itu dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit?”

 

“Kalau aku punya seenggaknya tombak atau _uchigatana_ , ya,” diucapkan tanpa menoleh.

 

Oikawa kembali memanggil _jumonji-yari_ dari kertas mantranya yang tersisa. “Yang ini cukup?”

 

Barulah si Kitsune menoleh. Ia terlihat lega melihat penampakan _jumonji-yari_ di tangan Oikawa. “Lebih dari cukup.” Bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang baru saja melepaskan diri dari beban hidup terberat. Oikawa mendengus geli sambil memberikan _shikigami_ berwujud senjata itu padanya. “Kalau mau bikin distraksi, coba bikin ilusi dirimu makai kimono ternorak yang pernah kamu lihat.”

 

“…hah.”

 

“Udah, bikin aja kalau perlu distraksi.”

 

Si Kitsune tidak berkomentar lagi. Tessen digeletakkan begitu saja di dekat Akaashi. Dengan _jumonji-yari_ di tangan kanan, ia melesat mengincar _shikigami_ angsa yang jadi lawannya.

 

Saat Oikawa menengadahkan kepala, langit sudah mulai terang. Setidaknya, untuk ukuran langit malam.

 

“Aaah, bentar lagi udah mau fajar…”

 

Di sekitar mereka, pertarungan antara _yokai_ melawan _shikigami_ masih berlangsung. Kenma yang mengandalkan cakarnya, si Kitsune yang menggunakan dua senjata pada waktu bersamaan.

 

Melihat pertarungan mereka, Oikawa terkekeh.

 

“Ini jauh lebih seru daripada adu panconya Iwa-chan tadi…”

 

Dan mungkin, setelah kekacauan ini selesai, Oikawa akan mentraktir semuanya dengan pesta daging.

 

Masih berupa kemungkinan lho ya, belum berupa kepastian…

 

**.**

**.**

**[to be continued]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- _Jumonji-yari_ : salah satu jenis yari, bentuknya seperti salib. Kalau ada yang pernah main Samurai Warriors, ini senjata yang dipakai Yukimura Sanada owo)/  
> \- _Naginata_ : salah satu jenis nihonto, bentuknya _pole weapon_. Silakan googling lebih lanjut kalau penasaran sama bentuknya uwu  << le ketahuan gak bisa jelasin /plak  
> \- _Uchigatana_ : salah satu jenis pedang yang dipakai kelas Samurai, keturunan _tachi_. Panjangnya kurang lebih 60 cm.  
>  [sumber: wikipedia]
> 
> Masih ada chapter berikutnya orz hati-hati mabok orz yang nulis aja mabok ngetiknya orz orz orz


	6. Kekacauan di Desa (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna meneguhkan hati untuk tidak menengok ke belakang.
> 
>  
> 
> _Maaf ya, Chibi-chan. Aku bukan Osamu-mu yang lagi hibernasi di gunung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Suna~ emosi~  
> \- Sekali lagi--Mama Swan, Mak. Woles aja ngomongnya pls  
> \- chapter yang panjang lagi. 3,4k words, minna-san. hati-hati mabok tengah jalan /goleran
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Lost Time Memory (c) Jin

**_(0)_ **

_Akaashi baru kembali dari kunjungan terakhirnya ke kota saat kabar mengerikan itu tersebar._

_Shoyo._ Menghilang _._

_Nenek yang tinggal di sebelah kediaman Sawamura mengatakan bahwa Shoyo pergi ke hutan. “Tadi dia nanya, apa hadiah terbagus buat dikasih ke orang yang baru berduka,” Nenek itu terisak. Perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya. Di sebelahnya, Sugawara merangkul bahu si Nenek, membisikkan ucapan-ucapan menenangkan agar perempuan lanjut usia itu tak lagi menangis. “Jadi kuceritakan padanya tentang kuil di tengah hutan; soal legenda peninggalan kitsune itu.”_

Hoshi-no-tama _. Akaashi (dan Oikawa, juga onmyoji lainnya) tahu kalau permata yang dimaksud dalam legenda itu adalah_ hoshi-no-tama _, entah milik_ kitsune _Inarizaki yang mana. Akaashi juga tidak tahu apakah legenda itu benar sepenuhnya. Namun berdasarkan kesepakatan dengan klan_ yokai _penguasa hutan terdekat itu, para_ onmyoji _Harima diterjunkan untuk membuat labirin, agar tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendekati kuil di tengah hutan._

_Shoyo masuk ke hutan sendirian, tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa._

_Dan sekarang sudah menjelang fajar._

_Bahkan Bokuto-san, yang biasanya akan menjerit histeris kalau ada berita buruk, kini tidak bisa berkata apa-apa._

_Bokuto-san, yang biasanya akan bersikeras mencari sampai menyeret Akaashi mengelilingi desa, kini tampak pasrah dan memohon kepada para Dewa agar ‘keponakannya’ itu tidak apa-apa di dalam hutan sana._

_Para orang dewasa di desa ini tahu betul betapa menyeramkannya tersesat di hutan tanpa perbekalan. Beberapa orang sudah pernah mengalaminya, dan hanya bisa keluar saat_ onmyoji _turun tangan dalam pencarian._

_Namun sekarang. Ketika seorang Oikawa Tooru menggelengkan kepala, berkata bahwa ia telah mencari sampai ke batas yang ditentukan, tetapi tak juga menemukan ‘Chibi-chan’…_

_Di saat-saat seperti itu, Tobio dan Yuutarou berlarian mendekati mereka. Keduanya menolak untuk tidur, bersikeras untuk membantu mencari Shoyo, tak peduli jika ‘Ayah’—Iwaizumi-san—memarahi mereka habis-habisan. Akaashi tidak melihat Akira; dikiranya bocah kalem itu sudah tertidur pulas sejak ia pulang ke desa. Namun Tobio dan Yuutarou berkata Akira ada di perbatasan, menemukan Shoyo yang tertidur di bawah pohon terimbun yang bisa dijangkau manusia._

_Akaashi melihat Sugawara langsung turun dari teras, setelah menyuruh Ryuu dan Yuu untuk menjaga si Nenek. Akaashi melihat Bokuto-san yang langsung berlari ke gerbang perbatasan, Sugawara dan beberapa orang dewasa lain mengikuti di belakang. Akaashi sendiri menemukan dirinya berlari di sebelah Oikawa, tampaknya memiliki kecurigaan yang sama._

_Namun Akaashi tahu fokus Oikawa sekarang hanyalah Akira yang ditinggal di hutan. Akira dan Shoyo, dua anak kecil yang baru berumur lima tahun, berada di dalam hutan tanpa ditemani orang dewasa. Tobio dan Yuutarou juga nekat memasuki hutan tanpa sepengetahuan Oikawa maupun Iwaizumi; “Akan kuhukum mereka membersihkan halaman belakang mulai besok.” Akaashi mendengar Oikawa menggeram._

_Kalau ‘Trio Boncel’ yang lebih terkendali dibanding Shoyo saja mendapat hukuman seperti itu, Akaashi tak habis pikir hukuman macam apa yang akan diberikan Sugawara pada Shoyo._

_Atau seperti apa rupa Sugawara setelah kekhawatirannya hilang._

Semoga saja tidak ada penampakan Suga- _Hannya._

_Sayangnya, Suga-_ Hannya _benar-benar menampakkan diri setelah kekhawatiran Sugawara menghilang. Akaashi bahkan melihat Sawamura mengelus tengkuk di belakang punggung Sugawara. Bokuto-san menolak menurunkan Shoyo dari pundaknya; “Melindungi Shoyo dari amukan Suga-_ Hannya _! Akaashi, jangan coba menghentikanku kali ini!”_

_Akaashi berempati, tetapi pandangan menusuk yang diarahkan Sugawara ke punggungnya itu…_

_Ah. Sudahlah. Yang penting Shoyo selamat—itu saja sudah cukup._

_(namun tak dapat dipungkiri, Akaashi penasaran bagaimana Shoyo bisa kembali ke perbatasan dengan selamat, setelah demikian jauhnya masuk ke dalam hutan. Sedikit yang ia tahu, ini hanyalah awal dari ‘kebiasaan’ Shoyo menyelinap ke hutan bertahun-tahun kemudian…)_

* * *

**_L_ ** _a **c** u **n** a_

**[** _**y** o **u** ' **r** e **s** t **i** l **l** n **o** t **h** e **r** e _ **]**

 

* * *

**(51)**

Shoyo merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

 

Ada sesuatu yang hilang.

 

Ada sesuatu yang harusnya ada di sini sekarang, _melindunginya_.

 

_Tapi apa?_

Apa yang seharusnya ada di sini sekarang? Paman Bokuto dan Paman Kuroo sedang melindunginya dari hempasan angin, efek amukan _onmyoji_ yang menggerakkan para _shikigami_. Paman Akaashi dan Paman Oikawa menciptakan dua lingkaran pelindung di sekitar mereka, agar tidak ada lagi kerusakan tambahan. Dua _yokai_ yang kelihatannya ada di pihak mereka bertarung habis-habisan, memukul mundur dua _shikigami_ yang _onmyoji_ asing itu kerahkan.

 

Lalu pandangan Shoyo tertuju pada si sosok yang memiliki empat ekor. Ekornya berwarna putih keperakan dengan ujung hitam, bentuknya seperti ekor rubah. Sosok itu bersenjatakan _jumonji-yari_ milik Paman Oikawa, gerakannya lincah seolah tak terbebani berat senjata yang digunakan.

 

Shoyo merasa, harusnya _bukan dia_ yang ada di sana.

 

Shoyo merasa, harusnya ada jelmaan _kitsune_ lain yang bertarung di sana.

 

_Tapi siapa—?_

* * *

**(52)**

Suna meneguhkan hati untuk tidak menengok ke belakang.

 

Ia merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ia tahu _siapa_ yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ia juga bisa memperkirakan, apa yang ada di benak si remaja berambut oranye itu saat melihatnya bertarung seperti ini.

 

_Maaf ya, Chibi-chan. Aku bukan Osamu-mu yang lagi hibernasi di gunung._

 

Tebasan Suna bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh angsa _shikigami_ yang menjadi lawannya.

 

Kedua _shikigami_ Semi berteriak bersamaan. Suaranya mengganggu pendengaran, membuat Suna ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungan dan makan malam dengan menu angsa bakar. Peduli setan kalau di sekitar sini tidak ada angsa berkeliaran. Pokoknya, Suna mau makan angsa bakar. Ia belum sempat makan malam karena kebakaran tadi, sialan.

 

“Oikawa-san!”

 

“Yaa, Rin-chan?” Oikawa menyahuti dari belakang. Suna berjengit saat mendengar nama panggilan untuknya, tetapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk protes. _Shikigami_ angsa itu makin gencar melancarkan serangan. Suna harus memfokuskan pandangan ke depan. Meski begitu, disempatkannya untuk berteriak, “Di sekitar sini ada yang jual daging angsa bakar, enggak?!”

 

Suna melihat wajah Semi berubah horor.

 

Suna mendengar Oikawa tergelak, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

 

“Bodo amat kalau angsa itu hewan sakral klan Shiratorizawa atau enggak—pokoknya, di sekitar sini ada yang jual angsa bakar atau enggak, Oikawa-san?!”

 

Semi makin terlihat geram. Tawa Oikawa mengeras, sampai dianya terpingkal-pingkal.

 

“Rubah brengsek…” Suna mendengar Semi menggeram. Bahkan dari jarak jauh pun, Suna bisa melihat api kemarahan di matanya. Tangannya membentuk segel; “Kau dan klan tak tahu dirimu itu—mati saja kalian terbakar api Yomi!”

 

…oke. Semi baru saja menghina dirinya dan klannya. Suna bisa mendengar jelas yang barusan.

 

Kalau _onmyoji_ satu itu sampai menghina Kita-san, Suna bersumpah akan—

 

“Kepala Klanmu yang enggak becus itu juga, harusnya kalian hancur aja semua!”

* * *

**(53)**

Akaashi mendengar ada tali kesabaran yang putus.

 

Kemudian, ia merasakan hawa dingin yang tak wajar untuk ukuran musim gugur menusuk tulang.

 

Setelahnya, kabut tebal bermunculan. Hujan yang Akaashi panggil tak lagi turun. Tak ada lagi tetesan yang membasahi tanah, padahal seharusnya mantra pemanggil hujan masih bisa bertahan sampai matahari terbit.

 

Dan akhirnya, tepat saat langit mulai berwarna ungu kemerahan, _salju_ turun.

 

 _Salju._ Pada pertengahan bulan kesepuluh. Padahal musim dingin _harusnya_ masih dua mingguan lagi, atau bahkan lebih.

 

Bahkan Kenma berhenti mengayunkan cakarnya saat merasakan salju di kepalanya.

 

Dari kejauhan, ada teriakan heboh warga desa lain. Teriakan Ryuu dan Yuu yang terdengar paling nyaring.

 

Beberapa langkah di depan mereka, si penyebab turunnya salju di musim gugur merentangkan tangan.

 

Akaashi tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi di wajahnya sekarang, setelah mendengar hinaan yang dilemparkan pada sang Kepala Klan. Namun dari ekspresi yang Semi tunjukkan, Akaashi bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa ‘menghina Kepala Klan Inarizaki di depan _kitsune_ bawahannya berpotensi mengakibatkan trauma berkepanjangan’.

 

Atau mungkin Suna saja yang murkanya begini mengerikan.

 

“Kau, manusia tak tahu diri.”

 

Akaashi melihat Semi berjengit. Kedua _shikigami_ ditarik mundur untuk menjadi pelindungnya.

 

Suna menunjuk Semi, gerakannya luwes seperti penari. Suaranya menggema saat ia berkata, “Sudah siap untuk _mati?_ ”

 

Dinginnya nada bicara Suna menyamai dinginnya salju yang sedang turun.

 

Belum pernah Akaashi merasakan ketakutan separah ini.

 

Di sisi kanannya, Akaashi melihat Oikawa melambaikan tangan kaku. “ _Saraba_ , Semi Eita,” menyusul tak lama berselang.

 

Ketika Akaashi mengalihkan pandangan ke pertarungan di depan, Semi sudah terperangkap dalam kubah salju yang tebal.

* * *

**(54)**

Untuk kedua kalinya malam ini, Atsumu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Kali ini, bukan karena amukan Osamu atau teriakan panik Gin. Kali ini, penyebabnya bahkan tidak sedang berada di dalam kastil.

 

Ginjima, yang memutuskan untuk berjaga di depan sel Atsumu, berjingkat ngeri ketika merasakan hawa dingin tak wajar tetapi familiar ini.

 

Atsumu mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi di desa sana lewat mata Shoyo-kun, tetapi ia tak bisa.

 

Lebih tepatnya, sejauh mata Shoyo-kun memandang, yang terlihat hanya kabut tebal dan salju di tanah. Atsumu tidak bisa mendengar suara lain selain dua orang dewasa yang panik sekaligus takjub, atau suara remaja lain yang terkesima melihat salju turun pada pertengahan musim gugur.

 

“Separah apa masalah di bawah sana, sampai-sampai Suna ngamuk begini?” Ginjima memeluk dirinya sendiri, merinding membayangkan kondisi di wilayah yang dihuni para manusia. Atsumu berdecak kesal. “Kalau Suna sampai ngamuk begitu, kemungkinannya ya cuma ada dua. Satu, dia lagi hadap-hadapan sama orang yang ngusir ‘Ibu Angkat’-nya ke Yomi. Atau dua—“ Atsumu mengacak-acak rambut frustasi. “—lawannya itu ngehina Kita-san, entah gara-gara apa.”

 

Atsumu mendengar suara tangan saat dikatupkan. Saat ia menoleh, Gin sudah mengatupkan tangan dan komat-kamit tanpa suara.

 

“…kamu lagi ngapain, Gin?”

 

Gin berhenti komat-kamit. “Doain supaya lawannya Suna enggak mati membeku karena kubah es.” Gin lanjut komat-kamit.

 

Atsumu menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit Ginjima saking gemasnya.

 

Penampilan luarnya saja yang membuat Ginjima terkesan garang. Namun Atsumu (juga penghuni kastil Inarizaki lainnya) tahu betul seperti apa Ginjima yang sebenarnya. Memakan _karaage_ hasil curian saja dia tak tega.

 

“Gin, aku boleh ngunyel pipimu enggak?”

 

Ginjima pindah tempat duduk, memunggungi Atsumu dan menghadap sel Osamu, lalu kembali meneruskan merapal sutra.

 

Mengenali sutra itu sebagai pengusir roh jahat, Atsumu lantas menendang jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. “ _Kitsune_ macam apa kamu, sampai-sampai ngerapal sutra buat ngusir makhluk sebangsamu?!”

 

“Aku ngerapal sutra supaya kamu enggak kesambet lagi, Atsumu!”

 

“Aku enggak kesambet apa-apa, brengsek! Tahu sendiri _yokai_ enggak bisa ditempelin makhluk lain!”

 

“Tapi kamu jelas-jelas kesambet arwahnya janda girang kurang kasih sayang barusan!”

 

“RUBAH JANGKRIIIK!”

* * *

**(55)**

Yuu melihat Ryuu yang tampak kesusahan. Wajahnya seperti orang yang bingung harus membeli apa saat obral di pasar (Yuu punya pengalaman melihat langsung Ibu memasang wajah seperti itu saat berebut obralan dengan ibu-ibu rumah tangga lain). Ditepuknya semangat pundak saudara angkatnya itu. “Kau kenapa, Ryuu? Kenapa mukamu kayak bingung harus beli ayam atau sapi begitu?”

 

Yuu mendengar seseorang tersedak saat menahan tawa, tetapi ia memilih mengabaikannya.

 

Ryuu meringis. “Uh, soal salju aneh sama kabut ini…”

 

“Ya? Aneh banget, ‘kan, salju turun pas pertengahan musim gugur!”

 

“Itu juga aneh, tapi kau tahu, Yuu, aku rasanya pernah lihat kabut ini sebelumnya…”

 

“Kabut ‘kan dimana-mana ada, Ryuu! Kau ini gimana, sih!”

 

“Bukan itu maksudku, Yuu!”

 

“Lha terus apa?!”

 

“K _itsune_ temannya Paman Akaashi lagi tarung ngelawan Onmyoji yang ngeledakin rumah kita!”

 

Yuu melihat Ryuu langsung menoleh ke arah Tobio, yang menunjuk ke tempat dimana sinar-sinar aneh bermunculan. Tobio sedang menarik tangan Akira; Akira sendiri tampak enggan pergi ke tempat yang ditunjuk Tobio. Akira berpegangan erat pada tangan Paman Iwaizumi, menggelengkan kepala keras sebagai jawaban atas ajakan Tobio.

 

“Akira, ayo ke sana! Aku mau lihat pertarungannya!”

 

Akira menggeleng keras dan tetap bungkam.

 

Tobio mengangkat kepala, melempar tatapan penuh harap pada Paman Iwaizumi—Ayahnya. Yuu melihat kekecewaan yang jelas saat Paman Iwaizumi menggeleng, sama kerasnya seperti Akira. “Bahaya kalau kamu ke sana, Tobio. Kamu mau dimarahi Oikawa lagi, kayak waktu Shoyo hilang di hutan dulu?”

 

“Hilang di hutan yang kapan, Ayah! Si Bego itu sering banget hilang di hutan ‘kan!”

 

“Aaaargh—yang pertama! Yang pertama!”

 

Tobio diam, lalu menggeleng lemas. Bulir air mata menggantung di sudut matanya. “Aku enggak mau dimarahi lagi kayak waktu itu,” Yuu mendengarnya berucap lirih.

 

Mendengarnya, Yuu meringis simpati. _Bocah melas,_ pikirnya singkat. Meninggalkan Tobio yang diomeli Paman Iwaizumi, Yuu menoleh lagi pada Ryuu.

 

Hanya untuk menemukan saudara angkatnya itu sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat semula.

* * *

**(56)**

Kenma mengungsi ke dalam lingkaran pelindung Akaashi.

 

Ia kembali ke wujud aslinya—seekor kucing belang tiga dan berekor dua—dan menghangatkan diri dalam pangkuan Oikawa. Tanpa ijin, tanpa aba-aba. Oikawa juga tidak tampak keberatan; ia malah senang bisa dapat penghangat gratisan.

 

“Brrr! Keiji-chan, kamu enggak bisa nyuruh Rin-chan buat santai dikit apa gimana?! Dinginnya udah keterlaluan banget iniii!”

 

“Kalau aku nyoba nenangin dia sekarang, Oikawa-san, aku punya firasat nasibku bakal sama kayak Semi-san…”

 

“Kenapa aku jadi ngerasa enggak tega begini astaga—“

 

Kenma makin meringkuk, berbaring melingkar di pangkuan Oikawa. _Onibi_ -nya sudah tidak bisa menghangatkannya lagi; yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya dingin, dingin, dingin!!

 

Meski begitu, telinganya masih bisa menangkap bunyi-bunyian di sekeliling mereka.

 

Kenma bisa mendengar Semi merapal mantra untuk menciptakan api dengan bibir gemetar.

 

Kenma bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki manusia yang berlari mendekati arena pertarungan.

 

Tentunya, Kenma juga bisa mendengar suara salah satu kakak angkat Shoyo yang meneriakkan, “Hoi, Rubah Musim Dingin sialan! Kau mau bikin satu desa mati kedinginan apa?!”

 

Di luar perkiraan Akaashi, Ryuunosuke—kakak angkat Shoyo yang botak seperti bikhu—berhasil membuat hawa dingin mencekam ini berkurang. Kenma bahkan bisa membuka mata sekarang, setelah sebelumnya hanya bisa memejamkan mata karena takut akan membekukan bola matanya tersayang.

 

Kenma melihat punggung Suna tak lagi tegang.

 

Kenma melihat retakan di kubah salju yang Suna buat.

 

Kubah salju itu meledak dari dalam.

 

Kelebatan sesuatu yang ‘jatuh dari langit’ juga tak lepas dari pengamatan Kenma saat ini.

* * *

**(57)**

Si Botak yang jadi target ‘keusilan’ Suna beberapa tahun belakangan muncul entah dari mana. Ia masuk begitu saja dalam jarak pandang Suna, berteriak dengan tangan membentuk corong di depan mulut. Suna mengerutkan dahi saat melihat si Botak dengan panik menunjuk ke kubah salju yang baru saja meledak. Baru setelah otaknya selesai mencerna teriakan si Botak, “ADA ONMYOJI LAIN TURUN DI LANGIT LIHAT KE ATAS RUBAH SIALAN!”, Suna menyadari hujan kristal yang diarahkan padanya. Cepat-cepat Suna menghindar, melompat masuk ke dalam lingkaran pelindung Akaashi dan Oikawa.

 

Di sana, di atas mereka, ada _shikigami_ berwujud elang raksasa lain. Dikendarai oleh _onmyoji_ Shiratorizawa lain, yang lebih muda dari Semi Eita. Walaupun demikian, intensitas ketajaman sorot matanya sama saja seperti _onmyoji_ yang baru Suna ‘kalahkan’.

 

“Cih. Bala bantuan,” Oikawa mendecih. Suna kembali ke mode normalnya, _jumonji-yari_ disiagakan. “Kalian kenal dengan yang baru datang itu?”

 

Akaashi—Akaashi lho, _Akaashi_ —melengos kesal. “Aah, ya. Kami kenal dengan bala bantuan itu. Shirabu Kenjijrou, juniornya Semi. _Onmyoji_ baru di Shiratorizawa, loyalnya ke Ushijima melebihi Semi…”

 

“Orang yang merepotkan?”

 

“Sangat.”

 

“Terus, yang terjun bebas itu?” Suna menunjuk ke figur lain yang baru saja mendarat. Sosok itu tengah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Semi. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, kurang lebih sama tingginya seperti si Kembar. Penampilannya agak mirip dengan Osamu, kalau menurut Suna sendiri. _Tapi beda. Mukanya sama-sama muka capek, tapi Osamu enggak secapek itu._

 

Akaashi lagi yang menjawab, “Kawanishi Taichi; rekannya Shirabu. Dia bukan _onmyoji_ , tapi penyembuh. Tenaga medis, bisa dibilang begitu.”

 

_Pantesan mukanya kelihatan capek permanen gitu._

 

 Selagi Oikawa memasang lingkaran pelindung tambahan untuk mengembalikan hujan kristal pada si pengirim, Suna menyempatkan diri mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari si Botak yang memperingatkannya tadi.

 

“Kalau nyari Ryuu, dia sudah diseret pergi sama Ayahnya barusan.”

 

_Oh. Oke, kalau gitu._

 

Sedikit lega, karena tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu fokusnya, Suna kembali memusatkan perhatian pada sosok yang sedang menopang Semi agar tidak tumbang. Kedua _shikigami_ Semi sudah menghilang.

 

Keinginan Suna untuk makan daging angsa bakar, sayangnya, masih belum menghilang.

 

“Oikawa-san, angsa bakar.”

 

“Iya, iya! Nanti kucarikan! Sana, fokus ke Kawanishi sama Semi dulu!”

 

“Habis ini pesta daging?” Akaashi memastikan. Oikawa menjerit putus asa. “Habis aku selesai renovasi rumah, kita pesta daging! Udahan nanyanya! Fokus lagi sama lawan, dasar maniak daging!”

 

“Kalau ingkar janji, jari kelingkingnya ilang lho.”

 

“RIN-CHAN UDAHAN TOLONG SANA FOKUS LAGI AAARGH!”

 

Namun Suna malah merilekskan diri. Ia baru saja melihat dua kelebatan hitam, bergerak cepat menyambar Shirabu yang masih mengendarai _shikigami_ -nya. Mengabaikan teriakan histeris Oikawa, Suna malah duduk bersila di tanah. _Jumonji-yari_ dipeluk dan disandarkan di bahu. Suna menengadahkan kepala, menonton babak baru pertarungan _Onmyoji_ vs _Kitsune_ Inarizaki yang baru datang.

* * *

**(58)**

“Kalian kelamaan, Ojiro-san! Akagi-san!”

 

Rubah berekor enam yang baru melakukan pendaratan mulus menoleh galak. Ukuran tubuhnya lebih besar dari rubah pada umumnya, tetapi tidak se-raksasa _shikigami_ para Onmyoji. Bulunya berwarna coklat gelap; ujung kelima ekornya berwarna putih.“Memang siapa yang tiba-tiba bikin salju turun sampai ke gunung sana, hah?!”

 

Suna hanya mengatupkan tangan. Rubah itu—Ojiro—kembali menyerang si Onmyoji yang masih terbang. Sebelum ia melompat tinggi, Ojiro menyempatkan diri berteriak, “Jangan cuma duduk aja, Suna! Serang juga yang lagi lengah!”

 

“Emang misi kalian turun gunung itu apa? Buat ngelindungi aku, atau ngelurusin kesalahpahaman?”

 

Akagi yang mendarat selanjutnya. Wujud rubahnya terlihat tidak berbahaya; Suna tahu penampilan itu hanya tipuan belaka. Bulu-bulu wujud asli Akagi terlihat lembut dan membuat orang ingin mengelus. Namun terakhir kali Atsumu iseng mengelus Akagi yang sedang tidur, Atsumu berakhir dengan jari berdarah tertusuk sesuatu yang seperti duri. Hanya saja, warna ‘duri’ itu kecoklatan. Suna masih sering merinding tiap mengingatnya.

 

Sekarang, Akagi masuk ke dalam lingkaran pelindung yang dibuat Akaashi. Ia berubah ke wujud manusianya, menghampiri Suna yang masih duduk bersila. “Meluruskan kesalahpahaman? Memang ada salah paham apa sampai kamu ngamuk kayak tadi?”

 

Suna menggidikkan kepala ke arah Semi, yang masih dirawat oleh Kawa—Kawanishi? Ya, Kawanishi. Ia pun menjelaskan awal mula insiden tak diinginkan ini, sampai penyebab salju turun di subuh hari saat pertengahan musim gugur. Sesuai dugaan, Akagi pun tak tahu apapun tentang percobaan pembunuhan Ushijima Wakatoshi ‘oleh kitsune Inarizaki’ yang disebutkan Semi. “Apa-apaan itu! Mana ada anggota klan kita yang mau ngelanggar perjanjian! Tahu sendiri Shinsuke-dono bisa sengeri apa pas murka, ‘kan?!”

 

“Ya kita udah pasti tahu, lah. Tapi mereka—“ Suna menunjuk Semi yang melempar tatapan membunuh padanya dan Akagi. “—mereka enggak tahu apa-apa soal kita, ‘kan? Tahunya kita cuma kitsune, hobi ngerjain manusia, hobi bikin rusuh di desa…” Jeda sejenak. “…yang terakhir itu cuma berlaku buat si Kembar doang, sih, sebenarnya.”

 

Namun Akagi tak lagi mendengarkan. Ia berteriak pada Ojiro agar berhenti menyerang dan membicarakan semuanya baik-baik.

* * *

**(59)**

“Ada salah paham parah di sini, Aran!” teriaknya dengan suara yang mulai serak.

 

Beberapa meter di hadapan mereka, Semi meludah. “Salah paham apanya, rubah brengsek! Kami lihat langsung waktu itu; cuma _kitsune_ penjaga kuil tengah hutan yang penampilannya begitu!”

 

Akagi dan Suna serempak terbelalak. Ojiro mendarat di sebelah Akagi, tetapi masih mempertahankan wujud aslinya.

 

“Penjaga kuil tengah hutan...?” Suna mendengar Akaashi bergumam.

 

“Ya! _Kitsune_ penjaga kuil tengah hutan!” Semi berteriak lagi, emosinya tak kunjung reda. “Semi-san, tenang dulu…” dari Kawanishi diabaikan. _Onmyoji_ satunya masih mengendara _shikigami_ elang raksasa, tetapi tidak lagi berada di ketinggian. “Taichi, sumpal mulutnya. Aku yang ngomong sama mereka sekarang.”

 

“BOCAH KURANG AJAR—UUUMPH!”

 

Suna merasa pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini, berkali-kali selama ratusan tahun lamanya.

 

Shirabu berdiri di antara lingkaran pelindung Oikawa dan lingkaran pelindung Semi. Sorot matanya tajam, matanya memandang lurus ke depan. “ _Kitsune_ yang menyerang Ushijima-sama, tanpa ragu lagi, adalah _kitsune_ penjaga kuil tengah hutan. Aku ingat persis _kitsune_ seperti apa yang lari dari perangkap Oikawa-san saat Obon kemarin—“ Oikawa mengerang frustasi, tetapi tidak ada yang menghiraukan. “—dan aku bisa memastikan kalau kedua _kitsune_ itu adalah _kitsune_ yang sama.”

 

 _Jumonji-yari_ yang dipinjamkan Oikawa tergeletak jatuh ke tanah.

 

Keheningan menyeruak, seiring dengan terbitnya matahari di ufuk timur.

* * *

**(60)**

Tiga _kitsune_ di hadapannya tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang Shirabu katakan.

 

Shirabu merasa wajar-wajar saja. Mana mungkin mereka percaya ada anggota klan yang berkhianat, melanggar perjanjian damai yang berumur ratusan tahun?

 

Namun saat Akaashi yang bangkit berdiri dengan mata melebar, berkata, “Mustahil,” dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar, mau tak mau Shirabu merasa heran. Ia melihat Oikawa kebingungan, tetapi untuk alasan yang berbeda…?

 

“Keiji-chan, apanya yang mustahil?”

 

“Yang Shirabu bilang barusan. Itu mustahil.”

 

Shirabu mengernyitkan dahi kesal. “Aku tidak berbohong, Akaashi-san! _Kitsune_ itu—“

 

“Bukan begitu maksudku!”

 

Shirabu melihat Oikawa sama kagetnya dengan dirinya.

 

Akaashi membentak. Seorang Akaashi Keiji _membentak._

 

 _Onmyoji_ muda itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Semi dan Kawanishi sama-sama terkejut. Lalu, setelah Shirabu kembali melihat ke depan, Akaashi—yang sudah berhasil menenangkan diri—menerangkan, “Shirabu-san, maaf, bukan maksudku bilang kalau kamu bohong.” Ia menarik napas berkali-kali, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. “Maksudku itu, aku _kenal_ sama kitsune yang kamu sebut barusan. Aku pernah ketemu langsung sama dia, pernah ngobrol singkat, dan pernah ketemu juga sama saudara kembarnya.”

 

Tarikan napas lagi, dihembuskan lagi perlahan. Akaashi tampak sudah tenang kembali, meski posturnya belum benar-benar tegak lagi. “Tapi sayangnya, sejak akhir festival Obon kemarin, _kitsune_ kembar itu _menghilang_ lama. Shoyo—‘keponakanku—yang punya hubungan dekat dengan salah satu dari si kembar bahkan _tidak bisa_ ingat apa-apa soal mereka.”

 

Akaashi lanjut menjelaskan soal peristiwa pada musim panas lalu. Mulai dari bagaimana ‘Shoyo’ kembali tanpa ingat apapun soal si Kembar penjaga kuil, bagaimana Akaashi dan Kozume—si Nekomata yang masih dipangku Oikawa—mampir ke kuil kemarin siang untuk mendiskusikan pembantaian _tengu_ Karasuno seratus tahun silam, sampai akhirnya ke pertarungan antara Semi dan Oikawa.

 

Si Kitsune yang tadi melawan Semi mengangguk, seakan memberi konfirmasi. Ia lalu menunjuk ke rekannya yang masih menggunakan wujud asli. “Ojiro-san yang bertugas jadi penjaga sel tahanan sejak si Kembar dijatuhi hukuman penjara. Dan percaya deh, sel tahanan mereka itu di ruang bawah tanah kastil Inarizaki. Kalau Atsumu—nama _kitsune_ yang entah gimana caranya bisa kalian lihat awal musim gugur ini—nekat kabur dari penjara, dia harus ngedobrak beberapa lantai dulu baru bisa keluar.”

 

Shirabu merasa kepalanya berdenyut keras. Dengan kedua tangan, ia memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing mendadak.

 

_Kami-sama, ujian macam apa yang sedang kuhadapi ini…?_

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akhirnya, _battle scene_ -nya rampung /tepar


	7. Pasca-Kekacauan di Desa (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ngebayangin ada _kitsune_ lain di luar sana yang persis mirip kalian, aku pingin kabur ke Satsuma aja rasanya… Bayanginnya udah enggak kuat, kasihan sama Kita-san yang harus ngurus dua set kembar tukang onar…”
> 
> “Jadi nangisnya bukan gara-gara kasihan sama kami yang difitnah?! Enyahlah kau ke Yomi sekalian, dasar teman tak setia!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Suna. Mas. Kalau kamu enggak mau dikerjai, _jangan_ jahili orang lah -A-  
>  \- chapter panjang (4k), hati-hati mabok tengah jalan  
> \- kapal--bukan, bilah kayu terapung di laut yang kelewat minim asupan terselip. harap perhatikan tag, pembaca sekalian uwu
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Haikei Doppelganger (c) kemu

**_(0)_ **

_“—lalu_ tanuk _i itu membunuh si Nenek. Dia pakai kulit Nenek yang malang dan menyamar menjadi si Nenek. Saat Kakek pulang,_ tanuki _licik itu memberinya sup dari daging si Nenek—“_

_“AKAGI-SAN UDAHAAAN!”_

_Osamu berbaik hati menutupi telinga Gin yang ketakutan. Atsumu, di lain pihak, terlihat bersemangat. “Terusin ceritanya, Akagi-kun! Aku penasaran si tanuki bakal berakhir gimana!”_

_Suna menyegerakan diri berbaring di atas_ futon _, lalu menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua telinga disumpal dengan jari; Suna menolak untuk mendengar dongeng mengerikan ini lebih lama lagi._

**_._ **

_“Hei, Shinsuke. Beneran yakin nih, kalau nyuruh Michinari mendongeng sebelum tidur itu keputusan yang tepat…?” Bahkan Ojiro pun merinding mendengar kisah Kachikachi Yama. Ia dan Kita sedang mengawasi Akagi dan keempat kitsune kecil dari balik_ shoji _yang tertutup. Dalam rangka membiasakan diri dengan ketiadaan Kita mulai besok malam, mereka sepakat untuk meminta Akagi menggantikan peran Kita mendongeng sebelum tidur. Namun melihat hasil yang seperti ini…_

_“Mau enggak mau, mereka harus terbiasa dengan ini,” Kita bersikeras. Ojiro melihat bulir keringat menggantung di pipinya._

_“Shinsuke, kalau kamu sama enggak tega kayak aku, ngomong aja boleh banget kok.”_

_“Tapi harus begini.”_

_“Ini pertama kalinya kamu kelihatan khawatir banget lho.”_

_Kita batuk-batuk pelan. “Mulai besok, aku enggak bisa selalu ada di dekat mereka. Aku bakal dibuat sibuk sama tumpukan kertas kerja dan urusan dengan para Tetua. Mereka harus terbiasa sama dongeng favoritnya Michinari.”_

_“…atau seenggaknya, kamu bisa milihin dongengnya.”_

_Leher Ojiro terasa ngilu melihat begitu cepatnya Kita menoleh._

_“…itu dia. Makasih idenya, Aran. Mulai besok, tolong bantu aku milih dongeng buat mereka. Lebih aman begitu, daripada Gin mimpi buruk dan enggak bisa tidur berhari-hari…”_

_Dan itulah terakhir kali Ojiro mendengar Kita berbicara begitu leluasa, dengan bahasa yang membuatnya nyaman._  

* * *

**_L_ ** _a **c** u **n** a_

_[ **w** h **o** , oh, **w** h **o** a **r** e **y** o **u**? ] _

* * *

**(61)**

Rencananya seperti ini:

 

Setelah beristirahat selama beberapa jam, perbaikan kediaman Iwaizumi baru akan dimulai. Seluruh penduduk desa juga akan memberikan uluran tangan. Ojiro menawarkan diri untuk membantu mencarikan material bangunan yang diperlukan. Kayu, batu, apapun itu. “Kalau mau, akan kuminta bantuan tambahan dari _kitsune_ di gunung.”

 

Iwaizumi membungkukkan badan, amat sangat berterima kasih atas tawaran Ojiro.

 

Selaku pelaku utama perusakan rumah Iwaizumi, Semi juga merasa harus turun tangan. “Aku enggak bisa nyumbangin tenaga karena harus ikut pertemuan sama mereka,” Ia menunjuk tiga _onmyoji_ lain yang sedang membicarakan insiden ini, tak begitu jauh dari pertemuan warga desa diadakan. “Tapi kalau _Oikawa_ mau, aku bisa bantu nyumbangin uang dan makanan, atau furnitur perlengkapan rumah yang rusak pas ledakan semalam—“

 

“Aku ogah nerima uang atau barang dari Shiratorizawa! Jangan diterima, Iwa-chan!”

 

“—kan.”

 

Iwaizumi geleng-geleng pasrah. “Kalau gitu, tolong ganti barang-barangnya Trio Boncel aja. Aku sama Ampaskawa bisa cari bagian kami sendiri sama perlengkapan rumah lainnya.”

 

Oikawa menjerit nyaring.

 

Iwaizumi harus melempar sandal jeraminya agar suara Oikawa tidak menimbulkan polusi suara.

* * *

**(62)**

Suna sedang memijat bahunya yang pegal saat langit tiba-tiba menggelap.

 

Atau, karena si Botak berdiri dengan tengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tubuhnya menghalangi sinar matahari, karena itulah sekeliling Suna menjadi lebih gelap dibandingkan tempat-tempat lain.

 

Suna tersenyum. “Yo, Kakak Botak. Patah hatimu sudah sembuh?”

 

Si Botak berjengit. Kemudian, ia mencoba memperbaiki _image_ -nya—yang sebenarnya sudah tak bisa diperbaiki lagi di mata Suna. Batuk-batuk pelan, lalu. “Pertama, namaku Ryuunosuke! Berhenti manggil aku ‘Botak’, Rubah Sialan!”

 

Suna mengangkat kedua alis. Tangan kiri masih bergerak memijat bahu kanan yang pegal. “Kalau begitu, berhenti memanggilku ‘Rubah Sialan’. Sama sepertimu, aku juga punya nama.”

 

Si Botak—bukan, Ryuu—mengulurkan tangan. “Tanaka Ryuunosuke, kakaknya Shoyo! Dan kau?”

 

Suna menjabat tangan itu sambil terkekeh. “Suna Rintarou, petugas patroli pengganti si Kembar penjaga kuil tengah hutan. Senang berkenalan denganmu—lagi, Ryuu.”

 

Ryuu mendengus. “Kalau gitu kupanggil Suna—“

 

“Rintarou aja enggak apa-apa sebenernya, asal bukan ‘Rin-chan’ kayak Paman Onmyoji yang di sana.” Suna menunjuk Oikawa yang merajuk, menarik-narik lengan pasangannya. Ryuu tampak maklum. “…oke, Rintarou. Rin aja yak, biar lebih singkat.”

 

Suna mengangguk-angguk santai, tidak merasa keberatan dengan nama panggilan itu.

 

Sudah lama sekali sejak ada yang memanggilnya ‘Rintarou’, soalnya.

 

(dan orang itu sudah lama tiada, bernasib sama seperti orang tua kandung si Kembar. Suna bahkan tidak bisa mengunjungi ‘kuburan’nya lagi sejak Kita-san membawanya ke kastil Inarizaki)

 

“Terus. Yang kedua?”

 

Ryuu berkedip cepat, seolah lupa sejenak dan baru teringat saat ditanya. “Oh! Yang kedua—“

 

Giliran Suna yang berjengit sekarang. Penyebabnya karena Ryuu yang tiba-tiba membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, sambil meneriakkan ucapan terima kasih dengan volume suara maksimal. “Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan keluargaku!” Begitu teriaknya. Beberapa orang sampai melihat ke arah mereka.

 

Suna cepat-cepat mendorong bahu Ryuu agar ia berhenti membungkuk kepadanya. “Oke, bukan masalah besar buatku nolongin mereka. Tapi berhenti bertingkah mencolok begini, aku enggak suka dilihatin banyak orang…”

 

“Padahal dulu sering nyoba kabur ke Dewa, sampai bikin seisi kastil kalang kabut,” gumam Akagi, yang sedang mendiskusikan menu makan siang dengan para ibu-ibu warga desa.

 

“Akagi-san, menu sarapan hari ini apa? Aku belum makan dari semalam.”

 

“Eh? Tumben kamu minta makan ke aku?” Akagi tampak terharu. Mulut disembunyikan di balik lengan kimononya. Koor ‘ _aaaaaw_ ’ dari kumpulan Ibu Rumah Tangga yang gemas menjadi musik latar belakang. “Kamu lagi kangen sama masakanku ‘kah? Udah bosan sama masakan sendiri ‘kah? Oh Suna, aku terharu banget—“

 

“Aku minta makan ke Akagi-san karena aku enggak hobi nyuri karaage kayak Atsumu. Selain itu, aku malas harus jalan jauh ke kuil lagi buat sarapan doang.”

 

 “Intinya kamu enggak bakal makan masakanku kecuali terpaksa banget, ‘kan.”

 

“Betul itu—aduh!”

 

Akagi menjitaknya keras. Suna ditertawakan kumpulan Ibu Rumah Tangga yang duduk melingkar di halaman tengah balai desa. Ryuu juga ikut menertawakannya, suaranya seperti sudah suara luar permanen.

 

Mata kiri Suna berkedut.

 

_Setelah ini, akan kubuat kau patah hati lagi_.

* * *

**(63)**

Ryuu pergi setelah memberi tepukan keras di punggungnya. Sambil tertawa riang, pula. Sambil melambaikan tangan dan berucap, “Daaah, Rin! Sampai ketemu nanti siang!”, pula.

 

Memang dikira dia siapa? Teman dekat Suna? Si Kembar yang paling heboh sekastil saja tidak berani menertawakannya begini…

 

(“Itu sih, gara-gara kita tahu kamu nyeremin kalau marah,” komentar Atsumu di dalam benaknya. “Dan kamu bakal balas ngerjain kita berkali lipat lebih parah, berdasarkan pengalaman pertama kali—dan terakhir kalinya—kita ngerjain kamu dulu,” Osamu menimpali, masih di dalam benaknya. Suna mengusir keduanya jauh-jauh, lalu lanjut menggerutu sambil mengelus punggungnya yang masih sakit)

 

Saking sibuknya Suna menendang keluar wajah si Kembar dari pikirannya, Suna tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari mengampirinya. Ia baru sadar akan kehadiran si remaja berambut jingga—Shoyo? Shoyo ‘kan, namanya?—saat sosok itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

 

“Er, Kak… Rin?”

 

“Sebenarnya namaku Suna Rintarou, tapi enggak masalah kalau kamu mau manggil aku gitu.”

 

Shoyo mengangguk dua kali. “Kak Rin, oke.”

 

Suna lanjut memijat bahunya yang pegal. Rasa sakit di punggungnya sudah mulai berkurang. “Mau ngomong apa, Shoyo-kun?”

 

“Oh! Itu!” Shoyo membungkuk, sembilan puluh derajat tepat seperti Ryuu. “Terima kasih udah nyelametin kami semalam! Kalau Paman Akaashi sama Kak Rin enggak cepat-cepat datang, mungkin kami udah enggak ‘ada’ lagi sekarang!”

 

Untungnya, Shoyo mengucapkannya dengan nada yang lebih wajar. Suna menghela napas lega mendengarnya. “Bukan masalah, Shoyo-kun. Kebetulan aja Pamanmu sama Kozume-san lagi mampir ke kuil, jadinya aku juga diajak ke sini habis ledakan itu muncul…”

 

Lebih tepatnya, Suna _diseret_ paksa oleh Kozume dan Akaashi. Kalau tidak begitu, ia akan memilih tetap tinggal di kuil dan berjaga, kalau-kalau ada binatang ketakutan yang tersasar ke kuil.

 

Namun Suna tidak akan memberitahukan bagian itu pada mereka.

 

“Sembunyikan yang harus disembunyikan.”—begitu nasihat dari orang yang membesarkannya. Suna selalu berpegang teguh pada nasihat itu tiap saat, serta menjadikannya prinsip tiap kali ada yang menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

 

Shoyo berdiri tegak lagi, lalu _nyengir_ lima jari sambil mengaitkan tangan di belakang punggung. “Kak Rin kelihatannya akrab sama Kak Ryuu. Kalian teman baik?”

 

Suna terdiam sejenak. “Enggak bisa dibilang ‘temenan baik’ juga, sebenernya…”

 

“Eh? Kok Kak Ryuu bisa manggil Kak Rin pakai nama panggilan begitu?”

 

Si Rubah Musim Dingin menimbang-nimbang sejenak. _Kasih tahu, enggak. Kasih tahu, enggak. Kasih tahu apa enggak ya…?_

 

Lalu Suna teringat menit-menit sebelum Shoyo datang. Saat Ryuu menertawakannya keras-keras, sampai orang yang kebetulan lewat pun ikut menertawakan Suna. Suna langsung membulatkan keputusannya dan memberi tahu Shoyo:

 

“Bisa dibilang… aku cinta pertamanya Ryuu.”

 

Hening menyeruak.

 

Sesaat kemudian, bukan hanya Shoyo saja yang menjerit histeris.

* * *

**(64)**

Shoyo gemetaran hebat. Remaja manusia yang punya hubungan spesial dengan Osamu itu dilanda syok berat; ia tak kuasa memproses informasi yang Suna berikan.

 

Suna tersenyum lebar.

 

Ini dia reaksi yang diharapkan.

 

Dari belakang, Akagi menarik punggung kimono yang Suna kenakan. Wajahnya tak kalah horor dengan wajah Shoyo. Ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang sejak tadi berdiskusi dengannya pasang telinga, siap-siap mendengarkan keterangan lebih lanjut tentang kabar terhangat pagi ini. “S-S-Suna, ada yang jatuh cinta sama kamu? _Kamu_ , Suna? Kamu?!”

 

“Pertama-tama, Akagi-san, aku tersinggung sama ucapanmu barusan. Emang gambaranmu soal aku itu gimana, sebenernya, sampai-sampai enggak percaya ada yang jatuh cinta sama aku?”

 

“Tapi tapi tapi—tapi kamu ‘kan—“ Gagal merangkai kata-kata, Akagi berpaling ke kerumunan orang (dan seekor _kitsune_ ) yang merencanakan pembangunan rumah yang terbakar. Wajahnya pucat pasi, ia gemetaran sampai ke ujung jari. “A-A-A-ARAAAN! GAWAT DARURAT—INI GAWAT DARURAT! ADA YANG JADIIN SUNA CINTA PERTAMANYA—“

 

“EH APA! SIAPA MAKHLUK MALANG ITU, MICHINARI!”

 

Suna menyerah menangani tingkah kedua seniornya. Ia memilih lanjut memijat bahu, perhatian dialihkan pada Shoyo yang masih syok berat. “Shoyo-kun, bukan cuma itu yang mau kamu tanyain ke aku, ‘kan?”

 

Shoyo tidak lagi gemetaran parah. Ia masih syok, ya, tetapi setidaknya ia sudah bisa berpikir jernih dan mengingat-ingat apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. “U-uh, j-jadi gini. Dulu, dulu banget, waktu aku masih kecil, aku pernah nyasar di hutan.”

 

_Oh, waktu dia pertama kali ketemu Osamu._ Suna mengangguk paham. “Lanjutkan.”

 

“T-terus, aku ketemu sama _kitsune_. Dia yang jadi bantu aku pulang waktu itu, tapi aku enggak bisa ingat wajahnya gimana.” Shoyo tampak frustasi sekarang. “Aku cuma bisa ingat kejadian itu samar-samar aja sekarang, padahal sebelumnya, aku bisa ingat jelas banget. Belakangan ini, aku juga susah bedain yang mana mimpi, yang mana yang benar-benar pernah kejadian.”

 

_Itu sih, efek samping ingatannya dihapus paksa sama si Kembar._

 

“Jadi, yang mau kamu tanyain ke aku…?”

 

Shoyo mengangkat kepalanya. Determinasi memenuhi sorot matanya. “Jadi, Kak Rin! Kakak kenal enggak, sama _kitsune_ yang nolong aku waktu itu? Dia _beneran_ ada, ‘kan? Dia bukan sekedar khayalanku doang, ‘kan?!”

 

 Bulir keringat menggantung di pipi Suna. Diliriknya kedua seniornya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Keduanya mengangguk, mengisyaratkan Suna untuk jujur, tetapi _tidak terlalu_ jujur. Ada aturan yang harus mereka patuhi; membuat Shoyo mengingat Osamu akan membuatnya teringat bagian yang sudah dihapus si Kembar juga. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan mereka dijatuhi hukuman penjara setahun lamanya, dan mereka menolak mengalami hal yang sama.

 

“Er, yah. Ya. Aku kenal dia. Dia nyata, Shoyo-kun, bukan sekedar khayalanmu belaka.”

 

Shoyo berbinar-binar. Kebahagiaan muncul, menggantikan syok karena pernyataan menghebohkan Suna barusan. “Kalau gitu, aku bisa ketemu dia ‘kan? Aku pingin ngucapin terima kasih udah nolong aku waktu itu; aku baru nyadar belum sempat ngomong gitu ke dia. Sampai sekarang enggak pernah ketemu lagi, soalnya!”

 

Aaah. Suna merasa napasnya sesak sendiri. Ia merasa berempati pada Osamu. Namun pastilah, apa yang Osamu rasakan saat menghapus ingatan Shoyo, jauh lebih parah daripada apa yang Suna rasakan sekarang.

 

“Eh, soal itu. Dia lagi… enggak bisa ketemu siapa-siapa. Ya—dia lagi tidur panjang, ngelarang dibangunin sampai dia bangun sendiri.”

 

_Kita-san_ yang berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya. Namun ucapan baru akan menjadi kebohongan kalau pihak yang dibohongi sadar ia sudah ditipu. Sampai waktu itu tiba, yang seperti itu hanya berupa ‘kebenaran yang disembunyikan’.  Dengan kata lain, Suna _tidak_ berbohong sekarang. Toh, Suna tidak menyebutkan siapa yang berkata demikian.

 

Jadi yah. Begitulah.

 

Shoyo terlihat kecewa. Suna harus memalingkan muka agar tidak terdorong mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Shoyo. Ditutupinya wajah dengan tangannya, agar ekspresinya tersembunyi dari pandangan Shoyo. Pada kedua seniornya yang masih mengawasi pembicaraannya sejak tadi, Suna mengatakan, ‘ _Alihkan perhatiannya,_ ’ tanpa suara.

 

Akagi batuk-batuk keras. Ojiro kembali mendiskusikan pembangunan dengan yang lain, sementara Akagi ambil langkah panjang menghampiri mereka. Senyum (yang diharapkannya tidak terkesan) panik terlukis di bibir. “Eh, Shoyo-kun? Shoyo-kun, ‘kan ya? Dari tadi ada yang nyariin kamu kayaknya—“

 

Seakan para Dewa sedang mengasihani mereka bertiga, suara seseorang yang memanggil nama Shoyo pun terdengar. Suna tanpa sadar menghela napas lega; Akagi mengelus dadanya saat Shoyo menoleh pada sosok yang ia sebut ‘Ibu’. Shoyo berpamitan pada mereka, lalu pergi mendekati ‘Ibu’-nya yang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

 

Suna dan Akagi bertukar pandangan.

 

“Kalau kamu pergi ke pertemuan Onmyoji di rumah Akaashi-san sekarang, mungkin kamu bakal dapat makanan buat sarapan.”

 

Suna langsung berdiri, pamit undur diri, lalu berlari mengikuti bau sang Onmyoji.

 

Demi sarapan gratisan dan menghindari masalah lagi, Suna menambah kecepatan larinya menuju rumah Akaashi Keiji.

* * *

**(65)**

Para Onmyoji dan seekor Nekomata menatap si Rubah yang kelaparan dengan… tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

 

Kawanishi, yang ditunjuk untuk membantu menyajikan sarapan si Rubah Musim Dingin, hanya bisa diam dan menunggu yang bersangkutan menghabiskan mangkuk nasi ketiganya. Centong nasi disiagakan, wadah nasi diletakkan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

 

Sebaliknya, Kenma tampak tak berminat. Ia malah asyik membangun miniatur _torii_ menggunakan balok mainan. Sementara yang lain duduk rapih dan teratur, Kenma tengkurap di atas _tatami_ dengan kaki terangkat. Persis seperti kucing—karena ia memanglah seekor kucing. Saat Suna _akhirnya_ menaruh sumpit di atas mangkuk kosong, tanda perutnya sudah terisi penuh, barulah Kenma memasang telinga.

 

Akaashi berdehem. “Karena Suna-san sudah selesai makan malam sekaligus sarapan, kita mulai saja pertemuannya sekarang.”

 

Peserta pertemuan lain serempak mengangguk. Semi masih sedikit kesusahan melepaskan pandangan dari cucian yang dibawa Kawanishi ke dapur. Shirabu harus mencubit telapak tangannya dulu, barulah Semi bisa kembali fokus.

 

“Kalau begitu, Shirabu-san dan Semi-san. Silakan, jelaskan tentang apa yang kalian lihat awal musim gugur lalu. Oikawa-san, tolong jangan menyela—kita tidak bisa melewatkan informasi apapun yang mereka berikan.” Oikawa mengerucutkan bibir. Karena ia tidak menunjukkan tanda akan protes lebih lanjut, Akaashi mempersilakan Shirabu untuk mulai bicara.

 

 Shirabu menundukkan kepala sebagai ungkapan terima kasih.

 

“Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Semi-san semalam, ada yang mencoba membunuh Ushijima-sama pada awal musim gugur tahun ini. Onmyoji yang bertugas patroli saat itu, yaitu aku dan Semi-san, berhasil melihat wujud pelakunya: seekor rubah berekor empat. Tubuhnya berbulu kuning keemasan, ujung ekor dan telinganya berwarna kehitaman.” Si Onmyoji muda melirik Oikawa. “Oikawa-san masih ingat ciri-ciri rubah yang membuat onar di kota awal Obon kemarin, ‘kan?”

 

Oikawa mendesah. Ia duduk bertopang dagu sekarang. “Yah, masih ingat. Ciri-cirinya sama persis sama yang kamu bilang barusan. _Hoshi-no-tama_ -nya juga melayang di atas ekornya.”

 

“Dan dia pakai kalung tali putih-merah.”

 

“Itu juga.”

 

Usai mendengar deskripsi itu, Akaashi memperhatikan Suna, yang belum berkata apa-apa sejak menghabiskan sarapan. Merasa Suna belum akan angkat bicara dalam waktu dekat, Akaashi mengajukan pertanyaan, “Apa dia sempat menunjukkan wujud manusianya?”

 

Oikawa yang langsung menyahuti. “Kalau yang menggangguku di kota waktu itu, ya. Rambutnya dua warna; poni sama keseluruhan bagian atas kepalanya pirang, tapi separuhnya lagi—bagian bawahnya—“ Oikawa menunjukkan pertengahan belakang kepalanya sampai ke atas tengkuk, “—warnanya hitam. Belahan poninya ada di kanan. Waktu terpojok, dia balik ke wujud aslinya.”

 

Akaashi kembali memperhatikan Suna.

 

Si Rubah Musim Dingin mengangguk, memastikan yang dideskripsikan Oikawa adalah salah satu dari si Kembar.

 

“Lalu, Shirabu-san. Apa rubah yang menyerang Ushijima-san sempat menunjukkan wujud manusianya?”

 

Shirabu dan Semi saling pandang. Setelah itu, Semi yang menjawab. “Uh, iya. Dia nyerang Wakatoshi pakai wujud manusianya. Dia pakai _tachi_ , gerakannya kayak mau menggal kepalanya Wakatoshi…”

 

“Penampilannya gimana?” Suna menyela. “Rambutnya pirang atau perak?”

 

Shirabu menaikkan sebelah alis. “…perak. Rambutnya warna perak-hitam, bukan pirang-hitam.”

 

Miniatur _torii_ yang disusun Kenma roboh.

* * *

**(66)**

“Rambutnya perak,” ulang Suna. Si Onmyoji muda mengangguk sebagai jawaban. “Rambutnya perak waktu berwujud manusia, tapi bulunya kuning keemasan waktu berwujud rubah.” Suna menambahkan penekanan pada saat mengulang warna yang disebutkan Shirabu. Wajahnya tetap datar, tetapi Akaashi melihat sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Apa dia sedang menahan tawa?

 

Namun yah. Seandainya Suna memang sedang menahan tawa pun, Akaashi _tahu_ mengapa. Akaashi sudah pernah bertemu langsung dengan si Kembar sebelumnya. Dan ia masih hapal dengan warna-warna ekor yang dilihatnya pada malam Obon itu.

 

“Akaashi, ujung bibirmu melengkung tuh. Kamu lagi nahan ketawa? Atau lagi bahagia? Atau apa?”

 

Akaashi buru-buru berdehem keras. Oikawa masih menyipitkan mata, tak percaya dengan apa yang tertangkap matanya barusan. _Bahkan Kenma-chan juga mendengus. Tiga makhluk minim ekspresi ini kenapa, sih?_

 

“Akaashi-san, ada yang lucu dengan deskripsi barusan?” Shirabu bertanya, sedikit tersinggung. Akaashi segera menjelaskan, “Bukan menertawakanmu, Shirabu-san. Yang tadi karena si pelaku percobaan pembunuhan gagal meniru si Kembar—itu saja, seriusan.”

 

“Gagal meniru?” Volume suara Semi membuat ujung telinga Kenma bergerak. Semi menurunkan volume suaranya, meminta maaf pada si Nekomata yang terlihat terganggu dan tak nyaman. “Apa maksudmu gagal meniru, Akaashi? Karena julukannya ‘Si Kembar’, wajar aja ‘kan, kalau penampilan mereka _sama_?”

 

“Mukanya mereka memang sama, Semi-san,” Suna berceletuk, “tapi warna bulu dan rambut mereka _beda_. Yang Oikawa-san lihat itu Atsumu yang asli; dia sendiri yang cerita dengan bangga berhasil njebak _onmyoji_ di kota.” Oikawa menggeram pelan, wajahnya tertekuk masam.

 

Mengesampingkan sejenak omelan Oikawa, Suna menambahkan, “Di antara mereka berdua, Atsumu-lah yang paling sering muncul dan berbuat onar. Godain _geisha_ di kota? Atsumu pelakunya. Nyuri _karaage_ terenak di desa ini, terus dihabisin sendiri? Atsumu juga biang keroknya. Bikin onar terus kabur sambil ketawa nista? Enggak diragukan lagi, Atsumu ahlinya. Tapi Osamu.” Suna ambil jeda sebentar, mengatur napas dan membiarkan tiga dari empat _onmyoji_ di ruangan penasaran. “Osamu jarang pergi jauh dari kuil. Paling banter cuma sampai perbatasan. Sekalinya dia masuk desa, itu pas nolongin Chibi-chan, musim hujan terakhir.”

 

“Menolong—siapa?”

 

“Hinata Shoyo, Semi-san. Keponakanku yang ‘itu’.”

 

Semi terdiam, mengingat-ingat yang mana orang yang dimaksud.

 

Shirabu berdecak. “Yang pecicilan, Semi-san.”

 

Barulah Semi berseru, “Oh! Yang bikin kamu enggak pernah ke kota lagi, karena khawatir sama hobinya nyasar ke hutan!”

 

Lagi-lagi, Kenma mendengus.

 

Untuk suatu alasan, Akaashi merasa ditertawakan.

 

(yang tidak Akaashi ketahui, Kenma tidak sedang menertawakannya. Ia mendengus karena sudah berhasil menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ‘ _kenapa Akaashi tidak pernah lagi ke kota_ ’. Kenma melabeli gulungan imajiner berisi pertanyaan itu dengan ‘ _sudah terjawab, ternyata tidak penting_ ’, lalu menaruhnya di rak penuh hal-hal tak penting lainnya dalam pikirannya)

* * *

**(67)**

“Apa lagi yang membuat kalian yakin kitsune itu bukan ‘Osamu’—selain dari penampilan dan kebiasaannya?” Shirabu bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia masih belum yakin sepenuhnya dengan jawaban si Kitsune berambut hitam, meskipun sudah dibantu dengan keterangan Akaashi.

 

“Yang kalian lihat itu bawa-bawa _tachi_ , ‘kan?”

 

Semi mengangguk. Berbeda dengan Shirabu yang terlihat tak rela, Semi malah tampak santai dan menikmati arah pembahasan mereka ini.

 

“Yak. Jelas bukan Osamu, makhluk itu. Osamu enggak pernah bawa-bawa senjata.” Suna mengepalkan tangan, lengan kimono disingsingkan. “Kalau bertarung, dia selalu pakai tangan kosong. Jurus andalannya tendangan terbang; target utamanya punggung Atsumu, pas mereka lagi berantem.”

 

“Kedengerannya kayak Tobio-chan pas tengkar sama Chibi-chan…” Oikawa menimpali.

 

Suna angkat bahu. “Sekilas, Osamu kelihatan lebih kalem daripada Atsumu. Tapi nyatanya, kalau suasana hatinya lagi buruk dan ada yang nyinggung dia—biasanya sih, Atsumu—dia bakal ngamuk di tempat, enggak jauh beda sama kembarannya.”

 

“Dan Suna-san bilang kalau mereka sudah dipenjarakan sehari setelah Obon selesai.” Shirabu tampak lebih tenang. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan sosok si Kembar sekarang.

 

“Aku juga ngunjungin mereka tiap hari, tiga kali sehari, dari awal masa tahanan sampai tanggal enam kemarin. Jadi yah, aku yakin kalau yang kalian lihat itu _jelas bukan_ si Kembar.”

 

Kenma terlihat berminat pada salah satu frasa yang Suna ucapkan. “Kunjungan tiga kali sehari selama lebih dari sebulan, Suna-san? Baik hati sekali, mau nemenin dua tukang rusuh itu.”

 

“Aku kebagian tugas nganterin makan buat mereka, Kozume-san.”

 

“Kebagian tugas, atau suka rela ngemban tugas buat ngerjain mereka selama masa tahanan?”

 

“…Kozume-san, enggak semua _nekomata_ bisa baca pikiran, ‘kan?”

 

Kenma tidak menjawab. Pertanyaan Suna ia abaikan; perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada miniatur _torii_ yang sedang dalam pembangunan kedua.

 

Mata kiri Suna berkedut kesal.

 

“Okeee, jadi dari pembahasan babak pertama ini, kita bisa menyimpulkan satu hal, ‘kan?” Oikawa menepuk tangan, mengantisipasi pertengkaran yang diperkirakan akan meledak kalau tidak segera ditengahi.

 

Postur Shirabu menjadi rileks. Ia mengubah posisi duduk dari bersimpuh menjadi bersila. “Si Kembar bukan pelaku penyerangan terhadap Ushijima-sama, ya. Tapi kalau bukan mereka, lalu _siapa_?”

* * *

**(68)**

Kenma menyelesaikan miniatur _torii_ -nya.

 

Masih dalam posisi tengkurap, ia mengulurkan tangan pada Akaashi. “Buku titipanku, Akaashi.”

 

Oikawa menyeringai. “Udah berhenti main peran, Kenma-chan?”

 

“Identitasku udah ketahuan; enggak ada gunanya aku pura-pura jadi sepupunya Akaashi lagi di depan kalian.” Kenma menerima buku bersampul hitam dari Akaashi, lalu diletakkan di tengah-tengah mereka. Karena sebelumnya sudah pernah melihat buku ini, Suna tidak terlalu penasaran seperti tiga _onmyoji_ di ruangan. Semi mengambil buku itu, mengamati sampul depan dan belakangnya dengan tanda tanya. “Yang di depan ini gambar _tengu_ , ‘kan? Mereka udah jarang kelihatan belakangan ini, bahkan di daerah pegunungan sekalipun.”

 

“Jumlah mereka berkurang drastis setelah pembantaian Tengu Karasuno seratus tahun lalu—tolong jangan lihat isi bukunya, Semi-san.”

 

Semi membatalkan niat untuk mengecek halaman di dalam buku itu. Keringat dinginnya mengucur deras di bawah tatapan tajam Shirabu, yang notabene adalah juniornya sendiri. Sedikit kaku, Semi mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya semula.

 

Setelah yakin tidak ada lagi yang berniat menyentuh buku itu, Kenma melanjutkan: “Masih tersebar klan _tengu_ lain di seluruh penjuru negeri. Tapi di Mutsu, markas klan Karasuno, tidak pernah ada lagi _tengu_ setelah tragedi itu. Tidak ada _tengu_ yang berani mendekati wilayah Mutsu sampai sekarang, dan tragedi ini tidak pernah lagi dibahas oleh klan-klan lain. Mereka berasumsi pelakunya sama seperti pembantaian desa _kitsune_ kecil yang terpisah dari wilayah klan Inarizaki, dulu.”

 

“’ _Berasumsi_ ’. Dengan kata lain, perkiraan itu belum terbukti benar?”

 

“Perkiraan mereka itu _tidak_ terbukti benar, Shirabu-san,” ralat Kenma. “Pelaku pembunuhan massal tengu Karasuno ini _berbeda_ dengan pelaku pembantaian desa _kitsune_ itu.”

 

“Sekali lagi, Kozume-san. Kenapa kau begitu yakin dengan pernyataanmu itu? Apa kau juga ada di sana waktu insiden itu terjadi?”

 

Suna tersenyum simpul.

 

Kenma menatap Shirabu tanpa berkedip.

 

“Aku tidak ada di desa kitsune itu saat pembantaian terjadi, Shirabu-san. Tapi aku _ada_ di Mutsu, bersama kepala klan Nekomata yang kemudian mati karena melindungiku, saat pembunuhan massal di markas tengu Karasuno terjadi.

 

Dan aku _melihat_ rupa si pelaku pembunuhan massal di sana. Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih ingat bentuk asli makhluk peniru wujud _yokai_ lain itu…”

* * *

**(69)**

“Aran-kun masih belum pulang?”

 

“Dia lagi bantuin penduduk desa nyari bahan bangunan di sekitar perbatasan, Atsumu.”

 

“Aran-kun sampai ikut turun tangan? Wow…”

 

Ginjima tampak lelah. “Suna bilang, kekacauan semalam karena kesalahpahaman antara klan Shiratorizawa sama klan kita. Makanya, mereka ngerasa perlu bantu-bantu di desa. Ojiro-san bantu bangun rumah yang semalam kebakar, Akagi-san bantu nyariin bahan makanan—“

 

“Jangan sampai ada yang keracunan habis makan masakannya Akagi-kun.”

 

“—untungnya, dia enggak ikut masak, sekedar nyari bahan makanan doang di hutan—“

 

“Puja Ebisu-sama.”

 

“—terus. Aku udah boleh ngomong lagi, ‘kan?”

 

Atsumu mengangguk, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Bahaya membuat kesal Gin yang tidak tidur semalaman.

 

“Terus, menurut surat terakhir dari Suna, dia lagi ikut pertemuan di rumahnya Akaashi siapa gitu…”

 

“Oh, Akaashi-san. Dia salah satu onmyoji di sana,” Atsumu menambahkan. Gin mengangguk sekali. “Nah, itu. Pertemuannya buat ngelurusin kesalahpahaman.”

 

Atsumu angkat alis. “Kesalahpahaman apa emangnya, sampai-sampai bikin rusuh di desa?”

 

Sekarang, Gin tampak seperti sedang dalam situasi dilematis. Matanya terpejam rapat, bibirnya digigit.

 

Tentu saja, tanda tanya bermunculan di kepala Atsumu. Dicoleknya sosok yang menemaninya mengobrol semalaman penuh, tetapi Gin sama sekali tak merespon. Atsumu mengira Gin sudah jatuh tertidur, sampai akhirnya Gin kembali membuka mata dan menyampaikan apa yang ia baca sendiri dari surat kiriman Suna.

 

“Awal musim gugur kemarin, ada yang nyoba menggal kepala klan Shiratorizawa. Menurut _onmyoji_ Shiratorizawa yang jadi saksi mata utama, pelakunya _kitsune_ penjaga kuil tengah hutan.”

 

Suasana menjadi sunyi seketika.

 

Atsumu melihat ke tangannya sendiri, lalu ke Osamu yang tertidur dalam wujud aslinya. Dengan wajah datar, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri serta Osamu di sel seberang. Gerak-geriknya seakan berkata, “Gin, aku sama Osamu di sini lho. Kami udah berapa bulan dikurung di sini lho. Kamu udah berapa bulan juga ngelihat kita enggak keluar dari kastil lho. Gin, kamu yakin enggak salah baca, ‘kan…?”

 

Gin sudah seperti akan menangis—entah karena apa. “Makanya itu, mereka bilang ini kesalahpahaman… Suna udah jelasin semuanya ke _onmyoji-onmyoji_ itu sekarang… Onmyoji Shiratorizawa bilang kalau pelakunya _kitsune_ berbulu kuning keemasan, ujung ekor sama telinganya hitam…”

 

Masih dengan wajah datar, Atsumu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali.

 

Gin menarik napas dalam-dalam, menutupi mata dengan tangan. “Udah gitu, mereka sempat ngelihat wujud manusia pelakunya… Rambutnya perak, bawa-bawa _tachi_ buat menggal…”

 

Atsumu menunjuk-nunjuk Osamu di sel seberang.

 

Gin makin kesusahan menahan isak tangis.

 

“Ngebayangin ada _kitsune_ lain di luar sana yang persis mirip kalian, aku pingin kabur ke Satsuma aja rasanya… Bayanginnya udah enggak kuat, kasihan sama Kita-san yang harus ngurus dua set kembar tukang onar…”

 

“Jadi nangisnya bukan gara-gara kasihan sama kami yang difitnah?! Enyahlah kau ke Yomi sekalian, dasar teman tak setia!”

* * *

**(70)**

Kita membaca ulang surat yang dikirimkan Suna lewat ‘pos’ _shikigami_.

 

Ada makhluk yang menyamar jadi salah satu dari si Kembar. Dalam wujud _kitsune_ , makhluk itu berpenampilan seperti Atsumu. Namun saat dipergoki mencoba membunuh Ushijima Wakatoshi, makhluk itu berpenampilan seperti Osamu dalam wujud manusia. Senjatanya _tachi_ —bukan jenis senjata yang umum dibawa anggota klan Inarizaki.

 

Osamu bertarung tanpa senjata. Atsumu mengandalkan _tessen_ kesayangannya, hadiah dari Kita saat ekor Atsumu bertambah menjadi tiga. Suna meninggalkan _naginata_ -nya di kastil, kemungkinan meminjam _tessen_ Atsumu saat bertarung semalam. Kita sendiri, kalau memang diperlukan, lebih memilih menggunakan kombinasi busur dan anak panah. Sedangkan yang lain…

 

“Ren, tolong bantu aku membuat daftar senjata yang digunakan anggota klan, dan ada apa saja di gudang senjata kita. Ada yang ingin kupastikan…”

 

Oomimi mengangguk patuh, lalu undur diri dari ruang kerja Kita.

 

Sementara Oomimi melakukan apa yang ia minta, Kita membuat daftarnya sendiri:

 

_Osamu – tangan kosong (pernah disuruh memilih senjata untuk hadiah ulang tahun, tapi menolak)_

_Atsumu – tessen (dan kadang-kadang senjata orang lain)_

_Suna – naginata (sering ditinggal di kastil; lebih mengandalkan ilusi)_

_Gin – tsurugi_

_Akagi – sepasang wakizashi (+ bulunya sendiri)_

_Ojiro – tangan kosong (gurunya Osamu)_

_Oomimi – odachi_

 

…atau begitulah setidaknya yang ia ketahui. Tujuh nama yang ada di daftar itu adalah mereka yang sering berada di sekitarnya; Kita masih harus menunggu daftar dari Oomimi untuk mendapat kepastian lebih lanjut.

 

Kita menautkan kedua tangannya, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

 

Dari sekian banyaknya anggota klan, kenapa tiga—bukan, _empat_ —masalah besar harus melibatkan si Kembar yang pernah ia asuh, astaga…

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh saya udah nyerah ngasih glossary mini buat senjata yang disebut di atas orz maafkan penulis enggak nggenah ini orz saya mabok ngetik 4k orz orz orz Btw, Kachikachi Yama yang diceritain Akagi di awal, idenya muncul habis nonton ulang HnR s2~
> 
> _thanks for (still) reading!_ Habis ini, Suna kena libas hukum karma! /eh


	8. Pasca-Kekacauan di Desa (2 - Suna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Semangat patroli sambil jadi teman mainnya anak-anak desa ya, Suna-san.”
> 
> “…kok rasanya pingin nyeburin kucing ke kolam, ya…”
> 
> (di dalam sel tahanannya, Osamu yang sedang tidur bersin-bersin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- sejenis _filler chapter_...?  
>  \- Suna _akhirnya_ kena batunya.  
>  \- Tanaka/Kanoka di chapter ini  
> \- Babysitter!Suna in action /halah
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- ID (c) Luz-nqrse ft. Busu

**(71)**

Kedua seniornya tersayang melarang Suna untuk kembali ke kastil sampai giliran patrolinya selesai.

 

“Nanggung, Suna. Sebentar lagi juga udah musim dingin. Kamu di sini aja ya, sementara kita balik ke kastil.”

 

“Akagi-san masih marah soal sarapan barusan?”

 

Akagi-san tersenyum ‘manis’. “Di bawah sini ‘kan banyak yang bisa masak. Sekalian cari jodoh sana, kali aja nemu pasangan yang cocok.”

 

“Akagi-san aku minta maaf tolong biarkan aku balik ke kastil bareng kalian—“

 

Suna _dogeza_.

 

Akagi-san masih tersenyum ‘manis’.

 

Ojiro garuk-garuk kepala.

 

Suna mendengar langkah kaki yang berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. _Bukan langkah kaki Akagi-san._ Ia pun mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa pemilik langkah kaki itu.

 

Oh. Kozume Kenma, si Nekomata.

 

Yang sedang jongkok di sebelahnya, kedua tangan menopang dagu.

 

Lalu mengulum senyuman _samar_.

 

“Semangat patroli sambil jadi teman mainnya anak-anak desa ya, Suna-san.”

 

“…kok rasanya pingin nyeburin kucing ke kolam, ya…”

 

(di dalam sel tahanannya, Osamu yang sedang tidur bersin-bersin, mengagetkan Atsumu yang sedang sarapan sampai ia tersedak)

* * *

**_L_ ** _a **c** u **n** a_

**_[_ ** _It's all about **t** i **m** i **n** g  **]**_

* * *

 

**(72)**

Kanoka mendengarkan obrolan kumpulan ibu rumah tangga di dekatnya dengan telinga terpasang. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terlihat seperti sedang menguping—ia di sini untuk membantu memasak makanan, untuk mereka yang membantu membangun kembali kediaman Iwaizumi-san. Kanoka ada di sini untuk membantu mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak desa juga, agar mereka tidak mengganggu pekerjaan para orang tua atau terluka karena bermain di daerah konstruksi bangunan.

 

Dan pandangan Kanoka tidak tertuju pada sosok jelmaan _kitsune_ yang sedang _dogeza_ di gerbang pintu desa, memohon agar ia dibolehkan ikut serta mengantar Akaashi-san dan sepupunya ke kastil klan Inarizaki.

 

Sama sekali tidak.

 

 “Kanoka-chan lagi ngelihatin Kakak Kitsune ituuu!”

 

Kanoka menutupi wajahnya yang semerah tomat segar dengan kedua tangannya.

 

Anak kecil dan kejujuran mereka—!!

* * *

**(73)**

Yang mengelilinginya sekarang hanyalah sekumpulan ibu rumah tangga, cengiran lebar tertempel di wajah mereka. Namun entah mengapa, Kanoka merasa seperti kelinci yang dikelilingi para pemburu (gosip) kelaparan…

 

“ _Naa_ , _naa_ , Kanoka-chan! Kamu tertarik sama Kitsune-san yang matanya sipit itu?”

 

“Hush! Kamu gimana, sih! Kanoka-chan sukanya sama Ryuu-kun, ‘kan!”

 

“Iya! Kanoka-chan merhatiin Kitsune-san yang ganteng itu gara-gara dia bilang dia itu ‘cinta pertamanya Ryuu-kun’! Kanoka-chan ‘kan, setia nungguin Ryuu-kun dari jaman kecil sampai sekarang!”

 

“…Ryuu-kun enggak pekanya kelewatan sih, ya…”

 

Lalu mereka serempak mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui pendapat barusan.

 

Kanoka ingin kabur ke rumah dan mengurung diri di kamar saja kalau begini ceritanya.

* * *

**(74)**

“Eeh? Ini kipasnya siapa?”

 

Seorang anak kecil memungut _tessen_ yang tergeletak di sisa-sisa salju dadakan semalam. Diamatinya _tessen_ itu dengan penuh minat. Depan, belakang. Buka _tessen_ , tutup lagi. Buka lagi, untuk melihat lukisan _kagachi_ dan rubah yang seluruhnya berwarna merah. Kemudian, ia mencoba mengibaskan _tessen_ itu sekali.

 

**.**

 

“UOH! ADA PUTING BELIUNG KECIL!”

 

**.**

 

Genggaman si anak kecil pada _tessen_ penyebab angin puting beliung mini itu melonggar. _Tessen_ kembali jatuh ke tanah; si anak kecil menangis ketakutan.

 

Tak jauh dari tempatnya menangis, dua jelmaan _kitsune_ berekor enam menjitak kepala junior mereka dengan sepenuh hati.

* * *

**(75)**

Sebagai hukuman karena sembarang meletakkan senjata berbahaya (baca: _tessen_ milik Atsumu) dan membuat anak kecil ketakutan, Suna dihukum menjadi pengasuhnya selama sehari penuh. Karena alasan itulah, sekarang ia dapat dilihat menggendong si kecil yang masih menangis, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dalam rangka menghibur, sambil menyanyikan lagu yang ia lumayan hapal.

 

“Dulu sekali, ada pendeta. Mau main _kemari_ tapi gak punya bola…”

 

Si Kecil berhenti menangis perlahan. Tangisan berubah menjadi isakan. Dengan mata yang masih basah, ia menatap Suna mata-ke-mata dan bertanya, “Terus dia nendang apa, jadinya?”

 

Suna ambil napas. Meladeni pertanyaan si Kecil, ia lanjut bernyanyi. “…dia ambil kucing, ditaruh di karung…”

 

(di tengah perjalanan menuju kastil Inarizaki, Kenma merasa ingin mengamuk tanpa sebab)

 

“Di-a tendang~!” Si Kecil berjingkat mendengar suara yang dikeraskan tiba-tiba. Namun kemudian, ia tertawa. Suna melanjutkan dengan senyuman _licik_ terulas di wajah. “Kucingnya ngeong, ‘Nyaa nyaa!’”

 

Tepuk tangan si Kecil membuat Suna puas dengan ‘balas dendam’ kecil-kecilannya ini.

 

“Suaranya Kak Kitsune bagus! Nyanyi lagi, nyanyi lagi!”

 

“Kalau kamu pingin dengar orang nyanyi, mintanya jangan ke yang suaranya berat kayak aku dong…”

 

“Tapi aku mau dengar Kak Kitsune nyanyi lagiii!”

 

Suna memejamkan mata. Dalam hati, Suna meminta maaf pada para _kitsune_ dewasa yang pernah ia repotkan selama masa kecilnya.

* * *

**(76)**

“U-um, Kitsune-san!”

 

Suna menoleh. Wajahnya bosan. Ia sudah selesai menyanyikan dua lagu untuk menghibur si Kecil. Si Kecil sudah tertidur sekarang, air liurnya membentuk danau berskala mikro di bahu kimono Suna.

 

Gadis berambut hitam pendek yang baru datang ini mengulurkan tangannya. “Terima kasih sudah menenangkan adikku! E-er, tadi aku bantu ibu-ibu di sana masak makan siang, j-jadinya…”

 

Suna mengangguk paham. Diserahkannya si Kecil itu dengan hati-hati pada Kakaknya. “Apa dia rewel terus kalau lagi ngantuk?”

 

Si Gadis tertawa kaku. “Maaf merepotkan, dia memang selalu begitu kalau disuruh tidur…”

 

 _Kita-san. Akagi-san. Ojiro-san sama Oomimi-san juga, maaf sebesar-besarnya dulu aku sering rewel tiap disuruh tidur siang. Bakal kubawain oleh-oleh habis masa patroliku selesai nanti;_ kitsune _yang baru tobat ini janji._

 

Ada suara bersin keras terdengar dari area konstruksi bangunan.

* * *

**(77)**

Gadis itu belum pergi juga, bahkan setelah Suna menyerahkan si Kecil padanya.

 

Suna memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. “Ada yang ingin disampaikan padaku?”

 

Si Gadis berkimono oranye dengan corak dedaunan _maple_ menggigit bibir.

 

Suna menunggu dengan (tidak terlalu) sabar.

 

Si Gadis yang belum menyebutkan namanya tampak seperti akan meledak.

 

Suna memejamkan mata, menahan kuapan karena kantuk yang menyerang tanpa kenal waktu.

 

Si Gadis mulai buka mulut.

 

“K-Kitsune-san tadi bilang, kalau Kitsune-san itu cinta pertamanya Ryuu-chan…?”

 

Suna membuka matanya lagi, berkedip cepat mendengar pertanyaan (itu tadi pertanyaan ‘kan?) tak terduga barusan.

 

“Waktu Kitsune-san bikin Ryuu-chan jatuh cinta itu—“ Si Gadis menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskan perlahan. Dengan suara sepelan mungkin, agar tidak membangunkan si  Kecil di gendongan, ia melontarkan pertanyaan kedua: “—Kitsune-san muncul pakai wujud ini atau nyamar jadi perempuan?”

 

 _Krik krik._ Hening seketika. Jangkrik yang seharusnya sudah tidur saat musim panas berakhir menderik di kejauhan—atau mungkin hanya di pikiran Suna sendiri?

 

“B-bukannya aku bermaksud mengejek atau apa—!”

 

“Ah, ya. Aku ngerti maksudmu, kok. Tenang dulu, nanti si Kecil bangun lagi…”

 

Yah. Kitsune memang dikenal bisa berubah wujud sesuka mereka. Selain wujudnya sekarang, Suna juga bisa mengambil wujud lain; ia bisa menyamar menjadi si Gadis yang sepertinya sedang kasmaran dengan si Botak ini, ia bisa juga mengubah dirinya menjadi perempuan tak dikenal, bla-bla-bla. Karena itu, Suna tidak terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu _akhirnya_ ditanyakan oleh seseorang.

 

Karena dari tadi, yang mendengarkan langsung menerima begitu saja tanpa bertanya apa-apa, sih.

 

“Soal itu, eh. Aku lagi patroli waktu musim dingin, pakai wujud ini…”

 

Si Gadis terperanjat. Wajahnya jadi pucat pasi. Namun sebelum si Gadis pingsan, Suna buru-buru menambahkan, “Emang aku pakai wujud ini, tapi aku juga pakai kimono empat lapis waktu itu, jadinya bentuk badanku enggak kelihatan. Banyak juga yang sering salah ngira aku perempuan kalau aku pakai kimono itu, jadi yah.”

 

Wajah si Gadis kembali ke warna aslinya. Ia menghembuskan napas lega.

 

“Jadi, kalau kamu _masih_ ngincar dia, kesempatanmu masih besar.”

 

Kemudian, wajahnya dihiasi rona merah. Pekat, seperti warna _tessen_ Atsumu yang ia bawa sekarang.

 

_Oho. Target keusilan baru._

* * *

**(78)**

Beberapa saat setelah si Gadis undur diri, Suna mendapati dirinya berhadap-hadapan dengan si Botak—eh, Ryuu—yang ambil peran jadi tukang kayu. Wajahnya terlihat garang, tetapi tidak cukup mengerikan untuk membuat Suna berjengit. Ia sudah pernah melihat yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari ini, terima kasih.

 

(Suna mengusir jauh-jauh imaji ekspresi Kita-san saat mendapati seseorang menumpahkan tinta ke tumpukan kertas kerja yang baru ia selesaikan)

 

Suasana di antara mereka sunyi senyap untuk beberapa saat.

 

Kemudian.

 

Suna menunjuk ke arah perginya si Gadis bertubuh tinggi semampai. Tingginya hampir sama seperti Suna, kalau tidak salah.

 

Namun bukan itu fokus mereka sekarang.

 

“Jadi itu, orang yang bikin patah hatimu sembuh?”

 

Ryuu jatuh terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Suna refleks mundur teratur.

 

Tak lama kemudian, tangisan pilu seorang Tanaka Ryuunosuke pun terdengar.

* * *

**(79)**

_Aku di sini buat patroli keamanan,_ Suna mengingatkan dirinya. _Aku enggak bisa pulang ke kastil karena harus gantiin si Bego Atsumu patroli selama musim gugur, ditambah jatah patroli musim dinginku nanti. Aku terdampar di sini buat patroli keamanan, bukan buat jadi konsultan kehidupan cinta orang yang sebenarnya kutetapin jadi target keusilanku dari jaman kapan…_

 

Namun di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk di teras kediaman Sawamura-Sugawara, menepuk-nepuk bahu Ryuu yang masih menangis pilu, tanpa sempat menyentuh camilan yang disajikan tuan rumah. Selama sepuluh menit lamanya, Ryuu menangis terisak, sekaligus curhat tentang betapa tak berdayanya dia menghadapi patah hati berkepanjangan. Selama sepuluh menit lamanya, Suna menatap dinding pembatas antara halaman depan rumah ini dan jalanan tanpa emosi. Di dalam hati, ia mempertimbangkan, apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk mencabut kutukan patah hati yang ia tempelkan pada si Botak ini beberapa tahun lalu.

 

Suna amat tergoda untuk mencoba mengipasi Ryuu dengan _tessen_ Atsumu. Ia penasaran, apakah dengan begitu, ia bisa terbebas dari pekerjaan tambahan tak diharapkan ini sampai masa patrolinya berakhir.

 

“Aku suka dia, Rin!” Ryuu curhat padanya. “Aku suka dia, tapi dia suka sama orang lain! Orang yang bikin hatinya berbunga-bunga tiap diajak ngobrol, tapi enggak pekanya banget-bangetan sampai bikin Kanoka nunggu sekian lama, dari kecil sampai dewasa!”

 

Suna menatap langit dengan pandangan nestapa.

 

 _Sebegitu enggak pekanya makhluk ini sampai enggak sadar yang dimaksud itu dirinya sendiri?_ adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di benaknya. Yang kedua adalah, _Oh Inari-sama, biarkan hamba-Mu ini pulang ke kuil sekarang. Aku janji bakal ngasih sesembahan ekstra kalau aku bisa kabur dari masalah menyebalkan ini sekarang…_

 

“Hei, Rintarou! Jangan diam aja, bilang apa gitu kek!”

 

“Kamu itu enggak peka, atau dasarnya emang bego parah?”

 

“KALAU NGOMONG KEJAM GITU LIHAT SIKON DULU WOI!”

* * *

**(80)**

_Untuk Kita-san, Akagi-san, Ojiro-san, Omimi-san, dan yang pernah kurepotin waktu masih kecil dulu, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Aku juga minta minta maaf berkali-kali nyoba kabur dari kastil, pulang ke Dewa, sampai bikin kalian dimarahi habis-habisan sama Tetua. Suna ini mengaku salah, dan menyatakan tobat, mulai dari saat dia menulis surat permintaan maaf ini._

_Buat Gin, Atsumu, sama Osamu. Tiga teman terdekat, bahkan bisa dibilang sahabat—kalau bukan rekan sejawat dalam hal usil-mengusili. Lebih kayak Gin yang jadi korban dan kita bertiga yang jadi penjahat, tapi ah. Bodo amat. Intinya, aku juga mau minta maaf pernah ngerjain kalian. Juga karena bikin kalian ketakutan tiap aku ‘kumat’. Juga karena pernah ngasih tahu Kita-san yang numpahin tinta ke kertas kerjanya itu kalian berdua, Osamu sama Atsumu, padahal sebenarnya aku yang enggak sengaja nendang kemari sampai masuk jendela ruang kerjanya Kita-san._

_Intinya, Suna Rintarou yang baru sadar dirinya hina dina ini meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian semua. Makhluk penuh kesalahan ini akhirnya menyadari kalau curhat permasalahan kehidupan cinta yang berantakan itu merepotkan orang. Patroli di musim gugur yang banyak anginnya juga rawan menimbulkan kebakaran yang lebih besar—beban berat untuk Atsumu, petugas patroli sebenarnya saat musim gugur. Belum lagi menjaga anak kecil saat bertugas patroli di sekitar wilayah yang banyak manusianya, terutama kalau anak yang dijaga rewel dan selalu minta dinyanyikan lagu tiap kali disuruh tidur siang._

_Aku, Suna Rintarou, dengan ini menyatakan akan berhenti menebar kekacauan di kastil dan melepaskan diri dari jalan hidup sebagai Yako._

_Sekian surat singkat dariku. Kuharap pos shikigami burung elang ini tidak tersasar dalam perjalanan menuju kastil Inarizaki._

_Salam,_

_Suna Rintarou._

 

**.**

 

Gambar rubah kecil di pojok kiri kertas memberitahu Kita bahwa pengirim surat ini memang benar adalah Suna.

 

Namun masih dibolak-baliknya kertas itu, mencoba mencari tanda apakah ada tanda kalau penulisnya adalah makhluk lain yang menyamar menjadi Suna, atau Suna sedang mabuk saat menulis surat ini, atau—

 

“Kita-san, ini beneran tulisannya Suna. Dia sadar penuh waktu nulis suratnya.”

 

Kita berhenti membolak-balik surat. Kertas itu dilipatnya dengan rapi, lalu diselipkan dengan hati-hati ke dalam kimono berlapis _haori_.

 

Di dekatnya, Ginjima dan Atsumu memasang raut wajah yang kurang lebih sama: keduanya berkeringat dingin, kulitnya menjadi pucat pasi. Sekujur tubuh gemetaran, dari ubun-ubun hingga ujung jari kaki. Ginjima bahkan sudah merapal sutra pengusir arwah gentayangan lagi.

 

Tidak ada yang bicara. Kesunyian di ruang tahanan bawah tanah ini diisi dengan rapalan sutra kesayangan Ginjima.

 

Dengan ini ketahuan sudah, siapa di antara mereka berempat yang berbakat menjadi _Tenko_ selanjutnya.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ] **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * lagu yang dinyanyiin Suna juga didenger dari HnR s2, episode yang sama kayak dongeng Kachikachi Yama di chapter sebelumnya. Enggak sempat nyari lirik aslinya, cuma dengerin doang & lihat sub-nya. 
> 
> Kapok kamu Mas. Tapi Suna tobat bikin yang lain merinding disko www
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~ 
> 
> (p.s: bilah kayu terapung di laut yang dimaksud itu SunaTana--lihat Winter Fox buat ceritanya mereka uwu /malahpromosi)


	9. 300 Tahun Silam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuhuuu, Akaashi-san~ Gimana kabar? Selain lapar, sehat-sehat semua ‘kan ya?”
> 
> Akaashi mendengus. “Selain lapar dan panik karena Shoyo mendadak lupa semua soal kalian berdua, kabarku baik-baik saja.”
> 
> Ah. Kenma bisa melihat anak panah imajiner menusuk kening Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- _implied cat fight_ /eh  
>  \- _foul language_  
>  \- ...saya lupa saya ngetik apa di chapter ini. /OI
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Berserk (c) Mafumafu

**(81)**

Memang benar, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Kenma menaiki penerbangan _shikigami_ yang sama dengan seekor _kitsune_. Akan tetapi, ini pertama kalinya Kenma satu penerbangan dengan seekor _kitsune_ yang tidak ketakutan dan tidak sampai pingsan saat Akaashi, selaku pilot penerbangan, menambah kecepatan terbang _shikigami_ berbentuk burung hantunya ini.

 

“Wo-hoo! Anginnya semilir! Lumayan sejuk, tapi gak terlalu bikin kedinginan. Untung banget hari ini cerah!” Jelmaan _kitsune_ berekor enam itu berseru girang. Diamatinya daerah-daerah yang mereka lewati dengan antusiasme penuh. Sekarang saja, Akagi—si _kitsune_ yang jadi penunjuk jalan menuju kastil Inarizaki—sedang tengkurap. Kedua tangannya dilipat di bawah dagu, dijadikan bantalan, sehingga ia tidak berpegangan pada apapun. “Oh, itu kuil si Kembar! Halamannya berantakan banget, astaga. Kalau Shinsuke-dono tahu, alamat kuartet ekor empat itu disuruh turun gunung semua buat bersih-bersih massal…”

 

Dan Akagi tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Ia tetap berceloteh, mengomentari tempat-tempat yang mereka lalui sepanjang perjalanan menuju kastil Inarizaki, tanpa mengenal lelah atau merasa tenggorokannya serak.

 

Untuk suatu alasan, Akagi mengingatkan Kenma pada sosok Lev di Sagami sana.

 

“Oh! Kaki gunungnya udah kelihatan! Pelanin sebentar, Akaashi-kun, biar kubuka dulu kuncinya!”

 

Lirikan tak begitu kentara kepada sang _Onmyoji_. Akaashi tidak terlihat keberatan dipanggil demikian. Malahan, ia tampak lumayan… senang?

 

…

 

Kenma curiga ini ada hubungannya dengan umur Akaashi yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga.

 

Setelah Akagi membentuk segel, Kenma merasa sensasi di sekelilingnya berubah drastis. Ketika lingkaran pelindung yang menyembunyikan tempat tinggal para _kitsune_ terbuka, Akagi segera meminta Akaashi kembali terbang dengan kecepatan semula. _Shikigami_ Akaashi pun melesat melewati lingkaran pelindung tak kasat mata yang terbuka untuk beberapa detik saja.

 

Tepat setelah burung hantu tunggangan mereka berada di dalam lingkaran pelindung, suasana lingkungan tempat mereka berada berubah total.

 

Langit tak lagi biru berhias arakan awan putih. Matahari lenyap, digantikan rembulan yang bersembunyi di balik awan. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit malam. Di bawah sana, lentera merah tersebar, seakan menjadi pantulan bintang-bintang. Atap rumah berjejeran; jalanan dipenuhi _kitsune_ yang berkeliaran. Kebanyakan menggunakan wujud asli mereka, tetapi bertingkah layaknya manusia. Mereka berjalan dengan kedua kaki belakang, mengenakan pakaian yang tak jauh berbeda dengan yang Akaashi kenakan sekarang, dan saling bertukar sapa dengan _kitsune_ lainnya. Beberapa menunjuk-nunjuk _shikigami_ yang melintas jauh di atas mereka. Wajah-wajah takjub, penasaran, dan cemas bercampur di antara kerumunan itu.

 

Kenma merasakan nyeri di dada.

 

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak pulang ke Nekoma?

* * *

**(82)**

“Yak, Akaashi-kun. Ayo turun sekarang. Kita ke kastil jalan kaki aja.”

 

“Bukannya lebih cepat kalau terbang, Akagi-san?”

 

“Emang sih, kita bakal lebih cepat sampai kalau terbang.” Senyuman Akagi tak seriang sebelumnya. Masih dalam posisi tengkurap dan bertopang dagu, ia menunjuk ke bawah. “Tapi di bawah sana, masih ada yang trauma sama kemunculan _onmyoji_ lho, Akaashi-kun. Kenma udah pernah cerita soal insiden itu belum? Yang satu desa habis dibantai, tiga ratus tahun lalu kalau enggak salah?”

 

Akaashi melirik Kenma. Si _Nekomata_ yang dilirik menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

 

Kenma memang sudah menceritakan sekilas soal insiden itu di pertemuan tadi. Namun masih ada beberapa hal yang disembunyikan, tampaknya…

 

“…sedikit banyak, ya. Garis besarnya, kurang lebih.”

 

“Akaashi-kun, kalimatmu sederhanain dong. Aku gagal paham.”

 

Kenma menyembunyikan mulutnya di balik lengan kimono. Akaashi mengingatkan dirinya lagi kalau Kenma masih punya informasi penting, karena itu Akaashi belum bisa mengusir Kenma ke Yomi dulu—

 

“Maksudku, dia sekedar ngomongin garis besarnya aja, Akagi-san.”

 

Akagi terkekeh. “Itu aja udah cukup buat paham soal trauma mereka, ‘kan?”

 

Helaan napas pendek, dihembuskan perlahan. “Pendaratan dimulai sebentar lagi. Harap menyiapkan diri kalian, penumpang yang terhormat.”

 

_Shikigami_ Akaashi perlahan menurunkan kecepatan terbangnya, berikut ketinggian tempat mereka berada. Makin menurun, makin menurun, makin menurun, hingga akhirnya burung hantu raksasa itu mendarat di tempat yang lumayan sepi, meski tak begitu jauh dari kerumunan warga. Akagi yang pertama melompat turun. Kenma menyusul, menggunakan wujud aslinya. Kapan tepatnya Kenma berubah wujud, Akaashi tidak sempat menyadarinya.

 

Akagi mengangkat Kenma, menaruh si Kucing di pundaknya. “Pilihan bagus, Kenma! Nunjukin bentuk aslimu di tempat yang baru didatangi, bukannya nyamar jadi manusia. Keren, pinter!” Elusan di kepala dijadikan hadiah. Kenma memejamkan mata, kelihatan menikmati ‘hadiah’ dari Akagi.

 

Akaashi, sayangnya, sama sekali tidak melihat Kenma bermaksud demikian.

 

“Kozume-san, kamu berubah gara-gara malas jalan jauh dari sini sampai kastil, ‘kan?”

 

Di pundak Akagi, Kenma mendengkur keras.

* * *

**(83)**

“Kak Michinariii!”

 

Akagi melambaikan tangan semangat pada sekelompok _kitsune_ berekor satu yang menyapanya. “Nendang _kemari_ -nya jangan sampa ngerusak jendela lagi, ya!”

 

Teriakan Akagi dibalas dengan tawa di antara rengekan merajuk. Akagi sendiri tertawa kecil, lalu lanjut melangkah menaiki anak tangga yang akan membawa mereka bertiga ke gerbang kastil. Tak jauh dari mereka, Akaashi melihat sekumpulan _kitsune_ berekor empat. Dilihat dari kimono dan aksesorisnya, mereka… perempuan? Dan sedang bisik-bisik dengan sapuan rona merah di pipi?

 

“Akagi-san punya penggemar,” Akaashi berkomentar. Akagi menoleh cepat padanya, terlhat tak percaya. “Eh, masa’? Mereka kayak gitu karena ngelihat kamu, mungkin?”

 

Bahkan Kenma sampai mendengus geli. Masih dalam wujud kucing.

 

“Akagi-san, mereka tersipu habis kamu balas nyapa anak-anak itu.” Akaashi menunjuk bocah-bocah yang bermain _kemari_. “Kozume-san, kamu bisa denger apa yang mereka omongin ‘kan?”

 

“Aku enggak hobi nguping, Akaashi.”

 

“Bantu aku buktiin kalau Akagi-san punya penggemar.”

 

“Aku untung _apa_?”

 

Akaashi menatap si _Nekomata_ datar. Akagi tertawa tak tanggung-tanggung. Sedikit kesusahan, ia mengacungkan ibu jari yang gemetar. “K-Keren, Kenma—balasanmu keren, lebih keren daripada Suna waktu diajak Atsumu ngerusuh di kota—“

 

Kenma mengibaskan ekor, terlihat seperti kucing yang bangga saat mempersembahkan hasil buruan pada pemiliknya.

 

Tiba-tiba saja, kedua ekor Kenma serasa menggoda Akaashi untuk menariknya…

 

“Akaashi-kun, kalau mau tengkar sama Kenma, ditahan dulu sampai pertemuannya selesai, ya. Kalau kita cerai berai sekarang, alamat bahaya besar buat ke depannya—Akaashi-kun tolong jangan bilang kamu doyan daging kucing juga astaga—“

* * *

**(84)**

Berdasarkan penuturan Atsumu soal detik-detik sebelum dia dan Osamu dihukum penjara setahun penuh, Ginjima membayangkan sosok Akaashi Keiji sebagai manusia yang berwibawa, tegas, sayang anak (keponakan?), dan kurang lebih mirip Kita-san. Sosok berkepala dingin yang bisa membuat si Kembar duduk _seiza_ selama sejam bukanlah sosok yang bisa diremehkan; butuh karisma besar dan kesabaran maksimal untuk menangani Osamu dan Atsumu. Belum lagi membongkar penyamaran Atsumu, yang dikenal ahli menyamar di antara mereka…

 

Ginjima menyangka Akaashi Keiji adalah sosok dengan kesabaran tingkat dewa dan jalan pikiran dewasa. Namun sepertinya, tebakannya itu sedikit meleset dari kenyataan sebenarnya…

 

“Uh, Akagi-san? Kalian enggak diserang binatang buas selama perjalanan, ‘kan…?”

 

Akagi tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangan. “Compang-camping ini? Jangan khawatir, Gin! Cuma cekcok antara kucing sama burung hantu, itu aja!”

 

Ginjima mengintip ke dua sosok di balik punggung Akagi. Penampilan kedua sosok itu tak kalah berantakannya dari si _kitsune_ berekor enam, atau malah lebih berantakan lagi. Si Jelmaan _Nekomata_ mendesis, telinga kucing di kepalanya berdiri tegak. Manusia yang diperkirakan sebagai Akaashi Keiji mengangkat dagu, sehingga terlihat lebih tinggi dan terkesan ‘lebih superior’ daripada si _Nekomata_.

 

Akagi mundur tanpa menengok ke belakang, kedua tangan direntangkan untuk memisahkan dua pihak yang sedang berseteru. “Mereka kecapekan habis terbang kurang lebih dua jam, mungkin juga gampang emosi karena kelaparan.” Suara keruyukan dari perut dua makhluk yang sedang dilerai mendukung pernyataan Akagi, entah disengaja atau tidak. Senyum Akagi melebar. “Tuh ‘kan? Laper itu bisa bikin orang cepet emosi. Akaashi-kun yang sedingin _kakigori_ pun jadi gampang marah gara-gara nganter kita terbang pakai _shikigami_ -nya~”

 

Ginjima mengiyakan saja. Hawa-hawa kelam yang menguar dari balik punggung ketiganya membuatnya enggan bertanya lebih jauh. “Er, ditunggu dulu di sini? Aku lapor ke Kita-san dulu…?” Lagi-lagi, ucapan Ginjima lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan daripada pernyataan. Ia merasa keringatnya mengucur deras, padahal angin musim gugur baru saja berhembus sejuk.

 

“Tolong yang cepat ya, Gin. Aku juga laper banget ini, habis nahan diri enggak pingsan kayak Osamu pas diantar terbang ke sini.”

 

Si _Nekomata_ dan Si _Onmyoji_ berhenti bertengkar. Keduanya menatap Akagi heran.

 

Ginjima pamit, undur diri dari ruangan, menutup _shoji_ perlahan, lalu kabur secepat mungkin ke ruang kerja sang Kepala Klan.

 

Menemani Atsumu yang bosan lebih terasa tak menyeramkan daripada berada di ruangan yang serasa medan pertempuran itu—seriusan!

* * *

**(85)**

“Lama enggak ketemu, _Nekomata_ -kun~”

 

Kenma menatap enggan sosok jelmaan rubah berambut pirang yang kini duduk diapit sang Kepala Klan dan Akagi. Atsumu memang bukan orang yang menyebabkannya kesal tanpa alasan secara langsung, tetapi tetap saja…

 

Mengabaikan Kenma yang tidak menghiraukan sapaannya, Atsumu berpaling pada Akaashi. “Yuhuuu, Akaashi-san~ Gimana kabar? Selain lapar, sehat-sehat semua ‘kan ya?”

 

Akaashi mendengus. “Selain lapar dan panik karena Shoyo mendadak lupa semua soal kalian _berdua_ , kabarku baik-baik saja.”

 

Ah. Kenma bisa melihat anak panah imajiner menusuk kening Atsumu.

 

“Dan Oikawa-san bilang kalau Tobio sempat bertingkah aneh, waktu seluruh warga desa turun tangan memadamkan api akibat ulahnya kedua kakak Shoyo.”

 

Bertambah lagi satu anak panah. Kali ini, Akagi bahkan menatap Atsumu dengan pandangan menuduh. Atsumu masih tersenyum, tetapi keringatnya mulai mengucur. Apalagi saat sang Kepala Klan meliriknya diam…

 

Bosan sekaligus ingin balas dendam (yang tidak pada tempatnya), Kenma menimpali dengan pertanyaan: “Tingkahnya Tobio aneh gimana, Akaashi?”

 

“Yah…” Akaashi angkat bahu santai. “…waktu kebakaran karena kembang apinya udah padam, dia minta _aburaage_ jatahnya Iwaizumi-san, padahal _biasanya_ Tobio _benci_ _aburaage_. Satu piring _aburaage_ buat Iwaizumi-san _malam itu_ dihabisin Tobio, tapi besoknya, Tobio jadi tambah benci _aburaage_. Sampai-sampai dia kabur muntah hanya karena lihat satu _aburaage_ yang lagi dicemil Yuutarou…”

 

Tiga anak panah imajiner sekaligus menancap di kepala Atsumu. Keringatnya mengucur makin deras. Senyumnya masih terkulum, tetapi ujung bibirnya berkedut.

 

Saat ini, sosok berekor empat itu jadi pusat lirikan seisi ruangan.

 

“…bukan bermaksud mencela, hanya sekedar mengutarakan opini—“ Akaashi mengangkat lengan di depan wajahnya, hingga bagian wajahnya tertutupi lengan kimono berlapis _haori_ yang ia kenakan. Mata kelabu menatap tiis si pirang yang lengannya digenggam erat oleh sang Kepala klan, ditahan agar tidak kabur kembali ke sel tahanan. “—tapi menurutku, dirasuki oleh _yokai yang sebenarnya sudah diminta tetap berjaga di kuil_ _tapi tetap menyelinap pergi ke TKP kebakaran_ itu sama seperti dipaksa menanggalkan pakaian di tempat umum.” Iris yang umumnya selalu terlihat setengah tertutup disipitkan. Kekesalan ditujukan hanya pada satu arah. Dengan nada bicara tajam dan wajah sedikit dimundurkan, seolah menjauhi sesuatu yang menjijikkan, sang _Onmyoji_ berbisik, “ _Memalukan_.”

 

Kenma ikut-ikutan melakukan hal yang sama. Lebih dari apa yang Akaashi lakukan, ia sampai memencet hidung. Suaranya sengau saat ia berujar, “Untuk kali ini, aku setuju denganmu, Akaashi.”

 

Atsumu sontak membungkukkan badan, _dogeza_ , sebelum sang Kepala Klan angkat bicara.

 

“Aku minta maaf udah ngelanggar perintah sampai bikin kamu senam jantung, Akaashi-san. Kozume-kun, aku juga minta maaf pernah bantu si Bego Samu nyeburin kamu ke kolam malam-malam. Tolong jangan pojokin aku di depan Kita-san lebih jauh lagi—kumohon.”

 

Akhirnya mendapatkan permintaan maaf yang diharapkan, kedua tamu itu bertukar _high five_ di balik lengan kimono yang menutupi pandangan tuan rumah.

 

Di samping Atsumu yang _dogeza_ , Akagi tersenyum kaku.

 

Musuh kemarin bisa jadi rekan hari ini, ternyata.

* * *

**_L_ ** _a **c** u **n** a_

**_[_ ** _Like a puzzle that seems to have **m** i **s** s **i** n **g** pieces **]**_

* * *

**(86)**

“Jadi, Kita-san.”

 

Kita tidak merespon. Ia duduk bersimpuh tenang, kedua tangan ditangkupkan di atas pangkuan.

 

Atsumu, yang pipinya merah karena cubitan maut seseorang (Kenma beringsut ke belakang Akaashi, instingnya mengatakan untuk menjauhi sang Kepala Klan Inarizaki yang diam-diam menghanyutkan), menggaruk dagunya. “Er. Pas Kita-san nyuruh aku diktein balasan waktu itu, aku bilangnya bakal ketemu mereka—“ Ia menggidikkan kepala kepada dua sosok yang tadi bersekongkol memojokkannya. “—di selku, ‘kan? Kenapa sekarang aku dibawa ke sini?”

 

Barulah Kita membuka mata, menjawab kalem, “Karena minta tamu yang jauh-jauh datang ke gunung buat ngobrol di penjara bawah tanah itu tidak sopan, Atsumu.”

 

“Tapi mereka ‘kan bisa langsung jenguk Samu sekalian.”

 

“Membicarakan Osamu di dekatnya, sekalipun ia sedang tidur, juga bukan hal yang pantas.”

 

Atsumu menggembungkan pipi, tampak seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

 

“ **’** _Kita-san enggak seru, ih. Aku jadi enggak punya teman buat jelasin apa yang sebenernya kejadian waktu Obon kemarin, ‘kan._ **’** Atsumu, kurang lebih begitu yang kamu pikirkan, ‘kan?” tebak Kita, tepat sasaran. Atsumu berjengit mendengarnya, wajah berubah pucat. Tak menghiraukan ekspresi si ‘anak angkat’ berstatus tahanan setahun, Kita lanjut menebak—tepat sasaran: “ **’** _Seenggaknya kalau di dekat Samu, aku ‘kan punya sokongan. Aku enggak harus nanggung beban mentalnya sendirian kalau di penjara sana, tapi kalau di sini…_ **’** Jangan harap bisa lari dari tanggung jawab, Atsumu. Tuailah yang kamu tanam sendiri.”

 

_Justru ini beban mental terberat buatku, Kita-san!_ Atsumu menangis deras dalam hati. Di luar, ia hanya mengangguk patuh, ujung bibir berkedut tak karuan.

 

Sialnya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersimpati.

 

_Samu kampret, Suna kampret, Gin kampret—dimana kalian pas aku butuh dukungan, hah?_

 

Di tempat mereka masing-masing, ketiga _kitsune_ berekor empat yang disebut merinding dadakan.

* * *

**(87)**

Suna tiba-tiba merinding. Tangannya otomatis bergerak mengelus bulu romanya yang meremang. Ia berhenti melangkah, sesekali meniupkan udara ke telapak tangannya sebelum kembali mengelus tengkuk. Shirabu dan Kawanishi—yang ditugaskan ikut membantu patroli di sekitar perbatasan—menatapnya penasaran; keheranan Shirabu lebih tersembunyi dibandingkan Kawanishi. “ _Kitsune_ juga bisa sakit?” celetuk Kawanishi. “Masuk angin? Flu? Perlu kucariin obatnya?”

 

Suna cepat-cepat menggeleng. “Bukan kedinginan gara-gara masuk angin. Palingan cuma ada yang lagi ngomongin…” Jeda. Kemudian, Suna terkekeh sendiri. Shirabu refleks menjaga jarak, kertas mantra disiagakan kalau-kalau terjadi hal yang tidak diharapkan. Agak mustahil memang, kalau yokai bisa ditempeli yokai lain—Shirabu sudah dapat pelajaran tentang hal ini selama masa pelatihannya menjadi _onmyoji_. Akan tetapi, tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga, ‘kan? “…oh, ya. Atsumu lagi ‘disidang’ sendirian, ya, sekarang. Mereka udah sampai di kastil palingan, makanya kayak ada yang ngomongin begini…”

 

Sejenak, Shirabu kebingungan. Namun kemudian, ia menyadari apa yang Suna maksudkan.

 

Akaashi dan Kozume si _Nekomata_ sudah tiba di kastil Inarizaki. Pembicaraan mereka dengan Miya Atsumu, salah satu dari rubah kembar penjaga kuil, kemungkinan sudah dimulai. Berdasarkan keterangan tiga _kitsune_ yang semalam membantu Akaashi dan Oikawa, Miya Osamu—kembaran Atsumu, _kitsune_ penjaga kuil lainnya—sedang tidur panjang untuk memulihkan _hoshi-no-tama_ -nya. Dengan demikian, Atsumu harus menjelaskan semuanya sendirian.

 

…atau kurang lebih, begitulah yang bisa Shirabu tangkap.

 

Ia tidak berminat menanyakan apa maksud ucapan Suna. Tidak kalau yang didapat hanyalah seringaian mencemooh, hingga berujung makan hati untuk kesekian kali.

 

_Lebih baik diam daripada harus berurusan sama rubah menjengkelkan satu iini._

 

Untuk alasan itulah, sejak awal menemani Suna berkeliling sampai sekarang, ketiganya berjalan dengan mulut bungkam.

 

Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai kebosanan dan kantuk menyerang…

* * *

**(88)**

“Hei, Suna? Kenapa sampai ada kewajiban patroli musiman begini? Sistemnya gimana, sebenernya?” Kawanishi yang bertanya, bertujuan untuk mengisi keheningan serta mengusir kebosanan. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak menambahkan imbuhan apapun saat berangkat patroli tadi. Alasannya… tidak usah dijelaskan. Berpotensi membuat Shirabu jengkel, Suna terkekeh mengejek, dan Kawanishi pusing kepala menengahi mereka.

 

“Aah, sistem patroli ya.” Suna melangkah santai, tetapi lebih panjang dari langkah rekan-rekan dari Shiratorizawa. “Sistemnya muncul habis insiden tiga ratus tahun lalu. Karena waktu itu patrolinya cuma setahun sekali, atau bahkan gak pernah—tergantung perintah kepala klan, makanya kami sampai kecolongan. Kebetulan aja, yang ditugasin patroli ke desanya si Kembar waktu itu Kita-san.”

 

“’Kita-san’?”

 

“Kepala klan yang sekarang.”

 

Kawanishi ber-oh singkat, mengangguk paham. Ia mengisyaratkan Suna untuk melanjutkan.

 

“Karena Kita-san ngelihat sendiri seberapa parahnya insiden itu, sekarang sistemnya diperketat lagi. Satu _kitsune_ jaga satu musim. Sebelum dia diangkat, dulu cuma beberapa minggu sekali ada yang turun gunung. Kalau yang tugas jaga bukan Ojiro-san, Kita-san, Omimi-san, atau Akagi-san, mereka harus dipaksa dulu baru mau. Habis mereka diangkat jadi pejabat di klan, mereka udah enggak bisa turun gunung lagi kalau enggak terdesak. Makanya sekarang kami berempat (aku, si Kembar, sama Gin) yang tugas patroli. Akagi-san sibuk urusan administrasi, jadi wakilnya Kita-san. Ojiro-san sama Omimi-san ngurus bagian keamanan, bisa dibilang pengawal Kita-san kalau bukan penjaga tetua…”

 

Shirabu mendengus. Kedengarannya menahan tawa. “Penjaga tetua,” gumamnya dengan bibir gemetaran. Disembunyikan di balik lengan kimono, dari mata Suna yang disipitkan curiga. Kawanishi buru-buru menjelaskan, sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman lain. “Dia ketawa gara-gara di tempat kami juga ada yang sama, Suna. Tetuanya juga harus dijaga, kalau enggak mereka bakal cerewet sampai ngrim surat protes tiap hari.”

 

Helaan napas pendek. “Kayaknya dimana-mana sama aja deh, kalau gelarnya udah ‘tetua’…”

 

“Udah waktunya pensiun dari urusan dunia, tapi kukuh datang ke rapat klan.” Shirabu nyaris tersedak. Wajahnya dipalingkan, sehingga baik Suna maupun Kawanishi tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang. “Ngomongnya sih, demi kemajuan klan, harus minta pendapat mereka dulu. Tapi ujung-ujungnya juga—“

 

“—ngeributin sistem kuno, malah kadang sampai ngehambat kemajuan klan.”

 

Shirabu mengulurkan telapak tangan. Suna menepuk telapak tangan itu, tanpa sekalipun menoleh. Kawanishi yang berdiri sebagai tembok pemisah di antara mereka geleng-geleng tak percaya. Sambil memijat kening yang terasa pusing, ia bergumam, “Kalau udah jelek-jelekin tetua aja, kalian bisa sekompak ini…”

 

“Kekuatan rasa senasib-sepenanggungan, Taichi.” Akhirnya, Shirabu menunjukkan mukanya lagi. Ada semburat merah di pipi. Efek dari menahan tawakah? Atau efek kedinginan kah? “Biasanya juga kamu ngeluh kerepotan ngurusi obat-obatnya mereka. Ngaku aja, kamu bagian dari ‘Aliansi Anti-Tetua’ kayak kami.”

 

Kawanishi mengganjar Shirabu dengan cubitan di kedua pipi.

 

Sementara duo dari Shiratorizawa itu cekcok ringan, Suna mengelus dagu dan tampak menimbang-nimbang.

 

“’Aliansi Anti-Tetua’, eh… Kira-kira si Kembar mau kurekrut jadi anggota, enggak ya…”

 

Shirabu mengacungkan ibu jari. Kawanishi berhenti mencubit pipi Shirabu, kepala tertunduk kalah.

 

Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak bisa menghalangi niat mereka lagi.

 

_Harus minta tolong sama siapa sekarang…?_

* * *

**(89)**

“Soal insiden itu…”

 

“Insiden yang mana, Kawanishi?”

 

“…yang di desa _kitsune_.” Batuk-batuk kecil. “Itu… ada hubungannya sama si Kembar? Hubungannya gimana?”

 

Suna melirik sekawanan burung yang terbang ke arah mereka datang. “Mereka lahir di desa itu. Dan dari seluruh penghuninya, cuma mereka berdua yang selamat.” Kawanan burung itu terbang tak teratur, bersusul-susulan, seolah menghindari—atau malah kabur dari—sesuatu. Suna kembali melihat ke depan. Langkah yang diambil makin panjang. “Kita-san bilang, mereka sembunyi di balik semak tebal. Mereka bilang, ibu mereka yang nyembunyiin mereka di sana, sebelum para pembantai sempat melihat mereka bertiga keluar dari rumah.” Suna berlari tanpa sadar. Dua orang yang mengikuti langkahnya segera ikut berlari, berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan Suna yang tak wajar. “Untungnya Kita-san yang lagi patroli waktu itu. Kalau yang patroli bukan Kita-san, aku enggak bakal pernah ketemu mereka kayak sekarang—“

 

“Kenapa kita harus lari, Suna?!” Shirabu menyela, napasnya terengah. Kondisi Kawanishi masih lebih baik; staminanya jauh lebih kuat daripada Shirabu.

 

Suna berdecak. “—kirim pesan ke desa sama kastil Inarizaki sekarang, secepat yang kamu bisa. Ada yang aneh di daerah selatan—“

 

“Selatan sebelah mana, oi!”

 

“Udah, bilang aja selatan! Nanti mereka tahu sendiri harus pergi ke mana, pokoknya selatan!”

 

Shirabu berhenti berlari, tampak sangat ini mencekik Suna di sana saat itu juga. Kawanishi baru akan berhenti berlari, tetapi Shirabu mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap mengikuti Suna saja. Tangan Shirabu membentuk segel, tiga kertas mantra dikeluarkan. Dari tiga kertas mantra itu, ada satu yang ukurannya lebih besar dari yang lain. Dari sana, Kawanishi paham apa yang akan Shirabu lakukan; ia mengangguk sekali, lalu menambah kecepatan agar tidak kehilangan jejak Suna. Si _Onmyoji_ muda ditinggal sendiri di belakang.

 

Dari kejauhan, terlihat kepulan asap.

* * *

**(90)**

Ia melihatnya.

 

Ia melihat sosok itu berlari ke dalam hutan, menyeringai lebar seakan menantang Suna untuk mengejarnya. Suna berhenti berlari sejenak, melirik Kawanishi yang masih berlari menyusul beberapa meter di belakangnya.

 

Sayangnya, sosok itu tidak berhenti berlari.

 

Ia terus berlari ke dalam hutan, meninggalkan Suna sembari tertawa mengerikan. Suna melihat _sode_ yang berkibar, berlumuran darah entah milik siapa. _Tachi_ yang tak disarungkan berkilauan tertimpa cahaya mentari, meski noda merah darah menempel di sana-sini.

 

Saat Kawanishi berhasil menyusul, sosok itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

 

Suna mengepalkan tangan. Kekesalan tampak jelas di wajahnya. Tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kawanishi yang kelelahan, Suna kembali berlari menuju arah datangnya kepulan asap. Firasatnya makin berubah tak enak. Memburuk, memburuk, memburuk—hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke tempat yang _seharusnya_ merupakan desa hunian manusia.

 

Manusia, bukan _kitsune_ seperti dirinya.

 

Manusia, yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusan klannya.

 

Manusia, yang tak tahu menahu insiden ratusan tahun silam maupun awal musim gugur lalu.

 

Manusia, yang kebetulan tinggal di dekat wilayah kekuasan klan Inarizaki—

 

\--yang kini menjadi korban pembantaian makhluk entah apa, tubuh mereka bergeletakan begitu saja di tiap sudut desa, hingga menimbulkan bau amis pekat.

 

Sejauh mata memandang, genangan darahlah yang pertama Suna lihat.

 

Obor yang belum lama padam serta beberapa rumah yang masih terbakar menjadi petunjuk bagi Suna tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi di tempat ini.

 

“Kami-sama…”

 

Suna menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya Kawanishi berdiri tertegun, matanya membelalak lebar dalam kengerian. “Aku nyari orang yang selamat sekarang! Meski pelakunya udah jauh dari sini, tetap waspada, Kawanishi!”

 

“Shirabu—“

 

“Shirabu enggak akan papasan sama pelakunya, dia bakal terbang naik _shikigami_ —“

 

“—bukan gitu! Shirabu—kalau dia ngelihat pelakunya, dia bakal ngejar sampai dapat—“

 

Suna mengerang frustasi.

 

_Langkah apa yang harus diambil sekarang?_ Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, di tengah bau amis yang membuatnya mual. _Aku harus ngapain sekarang? Cari yang selamat? Ngasih tahu Shirabu supaya enggak ngejar kalau ketemu pelakunya?_

 

Nyaris habis kesabaran, Suna mengangkat kedua tangan. Telapak tangan dikembangkan. Konsentrasi ditujukan untuk ‘memanggil’ salju yang belum waktunya turun. Pada Kawanishi yang menunggu instruksi, ia berkata, “Kalau kamu yakin _bisa_ kabur dari jangkauan monster itu, kembali ke tempat Shirabu dan sampaikan pesanku ke dia.”

 

Kawanishi mengangguk pasti.

 

Salju yang berkilauan mulai turun dengan kecepatan tak umum.

 

_Semoga aja ini bisa memperlambat lari si brengsek itu…_

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alasan lama update:   
> 1) nyaris seminggu ini, di rumah tak ada sambungan internet -A-  
> 2) WB melanda. Ngerevisi chapter ini sampai empat kali asdfghjkl
> 
> Chapter 10 udah setengah rampung. Makasih masih nungguin update-an fic ini, pembaca sekalian /terharu


	10. Tentang 300 Tahun Silam (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uuuh. Makin dingin saljunya, berarti emosinya Suna makin meledak-ledak. Dan percaya deh, Akaashi-kun, kamu enggak mau lihat tipe macam Suna ngamuk parah.” 
> 
> Memori akan Semi yang hampir mati karena dibekukan salju panggilan Suna muncul sekilas. 
> 
> _Ngomongnya telat, Akagi-san…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- deskripsi gore di bagian akhir  
> \- chapter panjang (3,5k kata), hati-hati eneg tengah jalan  
> \- lihat lagi tag warning fic ini, pembaca sekalian...
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

**(91)**

“Apa aja yang kamu ingat dari insiden tiga ratus tahun silam?”

 

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Kozume—Kenma, eh?—tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh lagi. Atsumu bisa merasakan perubahan suasana di ruang tamu kastil, sekalipun hidungnya tengah menyentuh tatami karena masih dalam posisi _dogeza_.

 

“Apa _kalian_ sempat melihat sesuatu?”

 

“Kozume-san.” Atsumu mendengar Akaashi mendesis; sebuah teguran untuk Kenma.

 

Bibir Atsumu mengulum senyum dengan sendirinya.

 

“Aku ada di markas Karasuno waktu insiden itu terjadi, Atsumu.” _Oho?_ Jadi yang ada di sana saat itu—dan yang dicoba dilindungi oleh si Kepala Klan Nekomata—adalah dia? “Aku sempat lihat pelakunya waktu itu, sebelum dia kabur dan sembunyi sampai sekarang.”

 

Atsumu mengintip dari balik telapak tangan. Badan masih dalam posisi _dogeza_.

 

Kenma tengah menatapnya. Kenma sedang mencoba membongkar isi pikirannya, mencoba melakukan apa yang biasa Kita-san lakukan padanya.

 

Namun Kenma bukan Kita-san.

 

Jelas—Kenma _bukan_ Kita-san.

 

Atsumu kembali duduk tegak. Senyum manis yang biasanya dimunculkan ketika menghampiri gadis-gadis kota terpasang di wajah.

 

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berkata apa-apa.

 

Kemudian, secepat kilat, Kita-san menghalangi niat Atsumu untuk mencabik-cabik si jelmaan kucing berekor dua. Akagi-kun sudah berada di depan Kenma, kedua tangan direntangkan, menjadikan dirinya pagar pembatas antara Atsumu dan kedua tamu dari desa. Tangan Akaashi membentuk segel, kertas mantra dikeluarkan dari lengan kimono.

 

Atsumu belum menurunkan cakarnya, yang sedikit lagi sudah menggores pipi Akagi-kun.

 

Dalam sekejap, atmosfer ruangan itu berubah berat.

 

Ginjima yang malang, sayangnya, memilih waktu itu untuk kembali dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan makan siang untuk mereka semua. Jelas saja, ia berjingkat ngeri. “Apa-apaan ini, Atsumu! Kamu sendiri yang bilang bersedia ketemu sama mereka, ‘kan!” serunya histeris.

 

Cengiran Atsumu tak sedikitpun memperlihatkan rasa bersalah.

* * *

**(92)**

“Maaf, maaf! Aku pingin ngetes doang, kamu beneran Kozume Kenma yang asli atau bukan.” Dengan benjol yang bertambah satu tingkat di kepala, Atsumu tertawa riang. Akagi tampak mengelus buku-buku jarinya, sesekali meniup bagian yang memerah itu. “Habisnya aku baru tahu kalau yang dilindungi si Kucing Hitam girang itu—“

 

Akaashi mendengus keras. Kenma membalas datar, “Namanya Kuroo.”

 

“—maksudku, Kuroo-san waktu itu ternyata kamu. Kukira dia ke sana sama anggota klan lain. Tapi ternyata, ya…”

 

Kenma memiringkan kepala. “Kamu ngiranya aku si pelaku yang lagi nyamar, ‘kan?”

 

Atsumu menunjuk Kenma. Matanya melebar kekanakan, kepala dianggukkan mantap. “Betul itu, Kenma!”

 

“Kamu ngiranya aku gagal kabur, terus si _bakemono_ jahanam itu ngambil kulitku buat dijadiin penyamaran, ‘kan?”

 

Anggukan Atsumu makin mantap. “Seratus buatmu, kucing!”

 

Pukulan keras di punggung membuat Atsumu terbatuk keras. Dari dua arah pula, datangnya. Satu dari Akagi yang gemas, satu lagi dari Ginjima yang tengah menunduk minta maaf. Kita-san, untungnya, tidak ikut menyumbangkan pukulan. Ia duduk tenang di tempat, malah terlihat seperti sedang bermeditasi.

 

“Satu benih kecil tak lebih dari sekedar benih— “ Kenma memulai. Meski sebenarnya sedang menirukan nyanyian riang, suaranya rendah dan nadanya datar.

 

Senyuman Atsumu menjadi cengiran. “—tak akan pernah disinari matahari atau berbuah~”

 

Di tempatnya duduk diam, Kita-san akhirnya membuka mata.

 

“Si Kakek lemah, tak bisa apa-apa…”

 

Di luar jendela, salju—turun?

 

Ginjima, yang pertama kali menyadari keanehan itu, langsung berlari mendekati jendela untuk memastikan sesuatu.

 

Dan yah. Tebakannya tepat. Salju ini _bukanlah_ salju biasa, yang harusnya tidak turun saat pertengahan musim gugur. Salju ini lebih berkilauan; hawa dingin yang ditimbulkan persis seperti semalam.

 

Namun sejak tadi, sama sekali tak ada _shikigami_ elang yang datang mengantar pesan.

* * *

**(93)**

“Kita-san—“

 

Atsumu mengurungkan niat untuk berlari keluar. Ia sangat ingin kembali ke kuil untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sampai salju panggilan Suna bisa turun lagi kurang dari duapuluh empat jam seperti ini, akan tetapi… Tangan Kita-san yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya ini…

 

“Aran masih ada di desa. Tenangkan dirimu, Atsumu.”

 

“Tapi!”

 

Akaashi berdiri, beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia menghindari nampan berisi peralatan makan yang sudah kosong. Sambil membungkuk, ia berucap, “Terima kasih sudah menerima kami; aku pamit undur diri sekarang. Tolong jaga Kozume-san sampai aku kembali, Kita-dono.”

 

Kenma tampak tak setuju. Namun sebelum ia sempat menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya, Akaashi sudah melangkah keluar ruangan. Akagi menyusul sesaat kemudian, setelah memohon izin pada Kita-san dan pamit mengikuti sang _Onmyoji_.

 

Setelah _shoji_ kembali ditutup, akhirnya Kita-san menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi.

 

“Membicarakan Osamu di dekatnya memang tidak sopan. Tetapi kalau hanya sekedar menjenguk sebagai teman lama, kurasa Osamu tidak akan keberatan.”

 

Sang _kitsune_ berekor enam tersenyum tipis.

 

“Kozume-kun _masih_ berminat menjenguk Osamu sekarang?”

* * *

**(94)**

Gotong royong membangun kembali kediaman Iwaizumi-Oikawa dihentikan sesaat karena salju (lagi-lagi) turun tidak pada waktunya.

 

Semi menatap langit dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Telapak tangan ditadahkan. “Ada apa lagi ini sekarang?” Pikirannya berkecamuk, membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi. Apakah Shirabu bertengkar dengan Suna, sampai _shikigami_ dan mode Rubah Salju kembali diaktifkan? Kalaupun begitu adanya, seharusnya Taichi bisa melerai mereka, bukan? Taichi sering dipasangkan bersama Shirabu dan dirinya karena satu hal: sosoknya yang berkepala dingin selalu mampu menenangkan Shirabu dan Semi yang dasarnya berdarah panas. Harusnya kalau Taichi bersama Shirabu sekarang, Suna tidak akan sampai murka dan menurunkan salju lagi…

 

_…’kan?_

 

Kemudian, terdengar suara ledakan.

 

Bukan, suara ledakan ini berbeda dengan saat Semi meledakkan kediaman Oikawa karena salah paham semalam. Suara ledakan ini lebih sering terdengar saat musim panas atau akhir tahun; mengingatkan banyak orang akan perayaan Obon, kalau bukan tahun baru; serta lebih umum terdengar pada malam hari.

 

Semi mendengar Sugawara berteriak, memanggil kedua putra angkatnya dengan nada marah. Saat Semi melihat ke duo yang selalu terlihat heboh itu, keduanya tampak panik dan ketakutan. “Kami dari tadi di sini lho!” seru Yuu. “Bukan gara-gara kami kali ini, Bu!” Ryuu menambahi, kedua tangan dikibaskan di depan dada sebagai bentuk perlindungan dari Sugawara yang pasang muka _Hannya_.

 

Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah Semi teringat akan barang yang selalu Taichi bawa.

 

Ia tidak bisa melihat kembang api hitam dari tempatnya berada sekarang, tetapi Semi yakin suara barusan berasal dari kembang api hitam yang selalu Taichi sembunyikan dalam pakaiannya. Karena Taichi adalah tenaga medis yang paling rawan diserang, dan satu-satunya yang tersisa jika dirinya atau Shirabu tak bisa lagi bergerak, kembang api hitam adalah sinyal yang Taichi gunakan untuk meminta bala bantuan. Tendou memodifikasinya, entah bagaimana, agar suara ledakan kembang api itu terdengar lebih keras daripada kembang api lainnya.

 

Dan suara ledakan itu baru saja terdengar dari kejauhan.

 

Semi segera menjatuhkan palu yang sejak tadi digunakan untuk memperbaiki lantai rumah. Ia berlari ke tanah lapang, Oikawa berteriak dari belakang. “Mau ke mana kau, Semi?!” teriaknya sambil berlari. 

 

Semi memanggil _shikigami_ -nya terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Oikawa:

 

“Taichi dan Shirabu dalam bahaya! Aku pergi nyusul mereka sekarang, Oikawa!”

 

Elang putih raksasa itu mengepakkan sayap, lalu lepas landas dan terbang menuju tempat kembang api itu dinyalakan.

 

_Ulur waktu selama mungkin sampai aku datang, Taichi!_

* * *

**(95)**

Ada kalanya Kawanishi menyesali diri yang tak berbakat menjadi _onmyoji_. Momen itu jarang ia rasakan, memang, tetapi sekalinya terjadi, biasanya ia dan rekannya sedang terancam bahaya besar.

 

Seperti sekarang, misalnya.

 

_Tachi_ beradu dengan _wakizashi_. Berbeda dengan musuhnya yang bisa bergerak leluasa, pergerakan Kawanishi dibatasi oleh sosok Shirabu yang pingsan di punggungnya. Luka sayat terlihat di sekujur tubuh Shirabu; beberapa karena ayunan _tachi_ yang digunakan oleh musuh mereka, beberapa lagi karena cakaran berukuran besar. Lebih besar dari cakaran hewan biasa—Kawanishi enggan membayangkan cakar macam apa yang bisa membuat bekas luka sedemikian besarnya di _torso_ Shirabu, memanjang dari bahu kanan secara diagonal sampai pinggang kiri.

 

Untungnya saja tidak ada luka tusukan. Kawanishi bisa lebih repot lagi kalau semisal ada luka tusukan. Penanganannya butuh waktu lebih banyak, belum lagi kalau butuh jahitan.

 

Beberapa langkah di hadapan Kawanishi, lawannya menyeringai lebar. Sosok itu berpenampilan manusia, tetapi tak sedikitpun terasa seperti manusia. Di beberapa bagian, kulitnya mulai membusuk mengeluarkan bau tak sedap; hidung Kawanishi amat tersiksa karena harus mengendus bau yang mengingatkannya akan mayat yang dibiarkan lama di tempat terbuka itu dari jarak dekat. Kawanishi sangat berharap bantuan akan segera datang. Sayangnya, ia tak sempat melihat sekitar; lawannya tak memberinya celah untuk mengedarkan pandangan. Sejak tadi, Kawanishi diharuskan memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada _bakemono_ yang menyamar menjadi manusia ini. Lengah sedikit saja, akibatnya bisa fatal.

 

_Semi-san, Suna—siapapun itu, cepatlah kalian kemari!_

 

Mata Kawanishi berkedut saat mendengar retakan di _wakizashi_ miliknya.

 

Sosok di hadapannya memiringkan kepala. Seringaiannya makin mengerikan.

 

“Waktumu sudah habis, perawat dari Shiratorizawa~”

 

Ketika Kawanishi mengira sisi tajam _tachi_ itu akan menghujam bahu kirinya, sekelebatan hitam menendang _bakemono_ haus darah itu dari samping, membuatnya terpental hingga menabrak pohon besar yang berada agak jauh dari tempat mereka bertarung. Engahan napas Suna tertangkap telinga Kawanishi terlebih dulu dibanding penampakannya; jelmaan _kitsune_ berekor empat itu tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil yang menangis. Kakinya yang menendang _bakemono,_ entah jenis apa, diturunkan perlahan. Kawanishi menyambut uluran tangan Suna dengan kelegaan tak terkira.

 

“Bocah ini satu-satunya yang selamat.” Suna menggidikkan kepala pada gadis kecil di gendongannya. “Yang lain enggak sempat kukubur. Aku buru-buru lari ke sini begitu lihat kembang api hitam.”

 

_Bakemono_ lawan mereka mulai bergerak lagi. Suna segera memasang kuda-kuda, tetapi matanya melirik Kawanishi—atau lebih tepatnya, Shirabu yang pingsan di punggung Kawanishi.

 

Kawanishi mengangkat tangan kanannya, menghentikan Suna sebelum sempat bicara. “Dia udah terlanjur tarung sama makhluk itu pas aku datang. Aku udah nyoba nyuruh dia mundur, tapi si kepala batu ini ngeyel, bilang kalau dia bisa ngatasi sendirian.” Suna memutar bola mata. Kawanishi mendesah kesal, lalu berdiri tertatih di belakang Suna. “Siniin anaknya. Aku urus mereka berdua; kamu tangani makhluk itu.”

 

Suna membisikkan sesuatu pada si gadis kecil berambut pirang. Saat si bocah dalam balutan kimono krem itu mengangguk terisak, barulah Suna menyerahkannya pada Kawanishi.

 

“Usahain jangan roboh dulu sampai bantuan datang, Suna,” pinta Kawanishi, yang kini mendudukkan Shirabu di bawah pohon lain. Suna berdecih sambil melakukan peregangan. Kedua tangan disiagakan di depan wajah. “Doain aja mereka bisa datang cepat, kalau gitu.” Tarikan napas dalam, dihembuskan perlahan.

 

Musuh mereka kembali menyiagakan _tachi_.

 

Suna menyipitkan mata. Garis merah perlahan muncul di ujung kedua matanya, berbentuk seperti riasan mata para _geisha_. Kemunculannya diikuti tiga garis merah pendek vertikal di dahi, bentuknya menyerupai wajik kecil. Dua garis yang di pinggir lebih pendek dari garis yang di tengah. Garis merah yang lebih panjang muncul mengikuti alur tulang pipi, memanjang sampai ke tengah-bawah mata.

 

_Ini dia, mode Rubah Musim Dingin yang nyaris membekukan Semi-san semalam._

 

Tak sampai hitungan ketiga dalam hati, kedua _yokai_ itu sudah saling menyerang dengan kecepatan di luar nalar manusia. Keduanya lebih seperti kelebatan hitam yang berpindah-pindah dalam kejapan mata; sedetik masih menginjak tanah, detik selanjutnya sudah melayang di udara.

 

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Kawanishi melihat langsung bagaimana pertarungan antar-yokai.

 

(dan tak bisa disangkal, ia _memang_ terkesima dibuatnya)

* * *

**(96)**

Kita-san memerintahkan Gin untuk mengantar dirinya dan Kenma kembali ke penjara bawah tanah.

 

Gin sempat mengangkat tangan, menyatakan keberatan. “Gimana kalau Atsumu nyoba kabur, Kita-san? Aku sendirian enggak bisa lari lebih cepat buat nyegat dia!” Demikian Gin beralasan. Atsumu tertawa nista, tahu kalau hanya ada sedikit yang bisa menandingi kecepatan berlarinya di sini. Salah satunya sedang hibernasi, seorang lagi sedang di desa, dan satu yang tersisa—Kita-san sendiri—memilih kembali ke ruangan kerjanya.

 

Kita-san dengan lembut menepuk pundak Gin. Sambil menatap Gin lurus di mata, Kita-san berkata, “Kalau kamu gagal nyegat Atsumu, Ren sudah kuminta pasang jebakan di halaman depan kastil. Atsumu jarang lihat-lihat sekitar kalau kabur. Selama Osamu hibernasi, aku yakin dia tidak akan melihat jebakan yang dipasang di sekitar rute pelariannya.”

 

Tawa Atsumu macet seketika.

 

Kenma mendengus menahan tawa. Gin memanjatkan puji syukur pada Inari-sama.

 

Karena alasan itulah, sekarang mereka sudah berada di penjara bawah tanah. Atsumu kembali ke sel tahanannya, langsung berbaring berbantalkan tangan yang disilangkan di belakang kepala. Gin menutup pintu selnya sesuai titah Kita-san, lalu duduk di koridor menemani si jelmaan _nekomata_ belang tiga.

 

Beberapa menit berlalu, tetapi tak ada yang memulai obrolan.

 

Atsumu membuka satu mata, melirik Gin yang bingung harus melakukan apa.

 

Sekali ini saja, Atsumu berbaik hati menolong teman masa kecilnya itu.

 

Sekali ini saja, karena setelah ini—atau setelah masa hukumannya habis—Atsumu berencana mengerjai Gin sampai puas selama masa patroli mereka nanti.

* * *

**(97)**

Sekedar mengingatkan saja: dari mereka berempat yang sebaya, hanya Ginjima seorang yang berpotensi meneruskan jejak Kita-san menjadi _tenko_. Osamu masih punya kecenderungan yang sama, tetapi karena pengaruh dua orang yang selalu di sekitarnya _serta_ bawaan sejak lahir, Osamu sering melenceng keluar ke kehidupan para _yako_. Suna dan Atsumu sendiri tidak usah ditanya—soal usil-mengusili manusia, mereka berdua juaranya. Sekalipun Suna berkilah Atsumu-lah biang kerok semua kerusuhan tiap giliran patroli tiba (atau saat tiga hari perayaan Obon diadakan), hanya Suna seorang saja yang hobi membuat banyak manusia patah hati. Hobinya gentayangan di daerah perbatasan dengan desa manusia tiap musim dingin tiba, belum lagi dalam balutan kimono empat lapis bermotif bangau hitam putih yang lengannya menjuntai menyentuh tanah, merupakan penyebab utama menaiknya jumlah manusia yang patah hati setiap akhir tahun. Contoh nyata korbannya Suna ya—siapa lagi kalau bukan si botak kakak angkatnya Shoyo-kun?

 

“Gimana caranya kamu bisa kabur dari kejaran si keparat itu, Kenma?”

 

Triknya berhasil. Awalnya, Kenma terlihat enggan menjawab. Namun setelah menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa saat, sosok berambut pirang kecoklatan itu akhirnya mau angkat suara. “Ada yang menolongku dan memberiku celah buat kabur,” jawabnya lirih, kepala sedikit ditundukkan. Ia duduk memeluk lutut sekarang, terlihat seperti kedinginan. Ginjima baru akan berdiri untuk mengambilkan selimut, tetapi Kenma menarik lengan kimononya dan menggeleng, berkata bahwa ia tidak kedinginan.

 

Kedua alis Atsumu terangkat tinggi, salah satunya menghilang di balik poni. “Ada yang bantuin kamu kabur,” ulangnya, memastikan tidak salah dengar.

 

Kenma mengkonfirmasi dengan anggukan.

 

Pandangan Atsumu tertuju pada langit-langit penjara.

 

Ada yang membantu Kenma kabur. Tetapi _seluruh tengu_ Karasuno dinyatakan tewas terbunuh. “Berarti penolongmu itu juga akhirnya enggak selamat?”

 

Anggukan lagi, meski terlihat sangat berat.

 

“ _Tengu_ Karasuno?”

 

Lagi-lagi, sebuah anggukan.

 

“…yang mana?”

 

Kenma menaruh telapak tangan di atas kepala, lalu menaikkannya ke atas. Tangannya yang lain membentuk bulatan di depan mata. Atsumu dan Ginjima menerjemahkannya sebagai ‘tinggi’ dan ‘berkacamata’. Ginjima ganti melirik Atsumu, yang mencoba mengingat-ingat _tengu_ yang mana yang sesuai dengan deskripsi Kenma. Pemikirannya terhenti saat Kenma mengibaskan tangan tanpa tenaga. “Kamu belum pernah lihat dia. Waktu rapat besar-besaran dulu, dia tugas jaga di menara belakang.”

 

_Oh. Pantas, rasanya belum pernah lihat._

 

“Dia yang terakhir ‘jatuh’… berarti?”

 

Tangan Kenma kembali dilipat, dijadikan bantalan di atas lutut. Atsumu dan Ginjima menunggu, tetapi Kenma tak kunjung memberikan jawaban. Jelmaan _nekomata_ itu memejamkan mata, mengistirahatkan kepala di lipatan tangannya, lalu mulai tertidur—kelihatannya. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah ia benar-benar sudah terlelap atau sekedar pura-pura tidur.

 

Kedua rubah yang masih terjaga bertukar pandangan.

 

Ginjima mendesah, kembali berdiri sambil menepuk _hakama_. “Kuambilin selimut dulu buat dia. Jangan tengkar selama aku pergi, Atsumu,” Ginjima memperingatkan, mata disipitkan dan telunjuk terarah pada Atsumu.

 

Atsumu meringis. “Kuusahain supaya enggak mancing pertengkaran, kalau gitu.”

 

“ _Atsumu_.”

 

“Iya, iya, aku janji jadi anak manis. Udahan sana, cepetan ambil selimutnya!”

 

Ginjima pun pergi dengan ogah-ogahan, tak meyakini kebenaran ucapan Atsumu sama sekali.

 

Begitu Ginjima keluar dari ruang tahanan dan menutup pintunya dengan hati-hati, Atsumu melirik Kenma. Masih dalam posisi baringan, tangan kanan menyangga kepala. Atsumu terkekeh. “Gin udah pergi tuh. Beneran enggak nyaman kalau ada yang enggak dikenal, eh?”

 

Kenma membuka sebelah mata.

* * *

**(98)**

Akaashi mencoba tidak melirik Akagi yang, untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari, menaiki penerbangan _shikigami_ dengan senyuman tak wajar merekah. Si jelmaan _kitsune_ sudah mengenakan atribut musim dinginnya: tambahan dua lapis kimono berikut _haori_ , serta mantel dan topi dari bahan jerami. Seperti saat dalam perjalanan dari desa menuju kastil, Akagi kembali ke mode ceriwisnya saat ini.

 

“Saljunya dingin! Dinginnya kebangetan! Seemosi apa Suna sekarang sampai-sampai saljunya sedingin ini, emangnya? Aaaah Suna kamu alamat bekuin wilayah ini senja nantiii!”

 

Sesuatu yang Akagi ucapkan barusan menarik perhatian Akaashi.

 

“Akagi-san, ada hubungan apa antara emosi Suna-san dengan salju yang turun, sebenarnya?”

 

Akagi menggosok hidungnya yang merah. “Uuuh. Makin dingin saljunya, berarti emosinya Suna makin meledak-ledak. Dan percaya deh, Akaashi-kun, kamu _enggak mau_ lihat tipe macam Suna ngamuk parah.”

 

Memori akan Semi yang hampir mati karena dibekukan salju panggilan Suna muncul sekilas.

 

Akaashi melirik ke tempat lain, menghindari kontak mata dengan Akagi yang sekarang menggosokkan kedua tangan ke lengan.

 

_Ngomongnya telat, Akagi-san…_

 

Kemudian, Akaashi melihat kilasan elang putih raksasa melintas di depannya. Elang itu terbang dengan kecepatan tertinggi, sampai-sampai Akaashi mengira ia sekedar berhalusinasi. Jika bukan karena Akagi bertanya, “Akaashi-kun, yang barusan lewat itu _onmyoji_ Shiratorizawa ‘kan? Yang semalam tarung sama Suna itu,” mungkin Akaashi akan tetap mengabaikan sosok yang barusan lewat dan tidak mengubah arah tujuannya.

 

_Kalau Semi-san sampai terbang secepat itu, berarti kemungkinannya cuma satu._ Akaashi menarik napas dalam, mengeratkan genggaman pada _haori_ agar tidak lepas saat ia menambah kecepatan terbang _shikigami_. Ia menoleh ke belakang, pada Akagi yang tersenyum panik, lalu berkata, “Akagi-san, pegangan yang erat. Kita akan menyusul Semi-san sekarang. Kurasa ia sedang menuju ke tempat Suna-san—“

 

“Aku boleh pingsan beneran selama terbang, enggak?”

 

“—yang itu tidak disarankan, Akagi-san bisa terpental jatuh kalau tidak berpegangan pada sesuatu—“

 

“Kamu bisa megangin aku ‘kan, Akaashi-kun?”

 

“—aku harus siaga tiap waktu kalau-kalau ada musuh yang menyerang, Akagi-san, kalau aku menahan Akagi-san supaya tidak jatuh bagaimana aku bisa mengambil kertas mantra—“

 

“Oh Inari-sama…”

 

Akaashi menggigit bibirnya, wajah kembali dipalingkan ke depan. “Penambahan kecepatan pada hitungan ketiga; satu, dua—“

 

Akagi telungkup di tempat. Wajah dibenamkan pada punggung burung hantu raksasa Akaashi, tangan berpegangan erat pada apapun yang bisa ia genggam. “ _Saraba_ , dunia fana,” gumamnya pasrah.

 

Tepat pada hitungan ketiga, burung hantu raksasa melesat menyusul elang putih yang baru saja lewat.

* * *

 

**(99)**

_Bunuh._

_Makhluk ini harus dibunuh._

_Kalau tidak dibunuh, akan lebih banyak yang menderita._

_Bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh—_

 

Tenaga penuh difokuskan pada kepalan tangan. Diayunkan hingga tepat mengenai bagian tengah dada lawannya. Pandangan Suna menggelap; ia tidak lagi bisa mendengar teriakan Kawanishi, tidak bisa mendengar jerit tangis gadis kecil yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Pendengarannya serasa menulikan diri, seluruh atensi ditujukan pada monster yang merenggut banyak hal di hadapannya.

 

Kebahagiaan Atsumu dan Osamu. Nyawa kitsune di desa kelahiran si Kembar. Nyawa para _tengu_ Karasuno. Nyawa penduduk desa tak bersalah, yang tak punya kaitan apapun dengan dunia _yokai_ , apalagi urusan ratusan tahun lalu.

 

[ _Musnahkan makhluk itu_ ,] sebuah suara berbisik padanya. [ _Musnahkan dia, maka semua akan kembali menjadi yang seharusnya._ ] Terdengar manis, menggoda untuk dilakukan. [ _Atsumu dan Osamu tidak perlu menderita lagi_ ,] bujuknya. [ _Kalian semua akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tidak ada yang akan menyusahkan kalian lagi. Kita-san tidak perlu menangis seorang diri lagi._

**_Kau_** _bisa jadi pahlawan untuk mereka._ ]

 

_Pahlawan. Ha_. Suna ingin tertawa. _Pahlawan untuk mereka, katamu?_

 

Ia menunduk, menghindari tebasan horizontal _tachi_ lawan yang menargetkan lehernya. Tangan bercakar tajam balas mengincar kaki, berkeinginan memutuskan sepasang betis dari tempurung lutut, atau minimal mengoyak daging busuk yang menutupi penampilan asli si _bakemono_ dalam penyamaran.

 

_Aku sama sekali enggak berniat jadi pahlawan buat siapa-siapa._

 

Lalu Suna merasakan sesuatu menghujam bahunya.

 

Sesuatu yang tajam, mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya, hingga Suna bisa mendengar teriakan ngeri Kawanishi dari belakang.

 

Monster di hadapannya menyeringai lagi.

 

“Bagaimana rasanya, Rubah Salju? Apa rasa sakitnya sama seperti saat kehilangan ‘Ibu’-mu?”

 

Mata Suna melebar.

 

Separuh wajah sosok itu sudah tak berbentuk; kulitnya meleleh, hampir terlepas dari wajah asli. Bau busuknya menyengat, membuat siapapun ingin muntah—tetapi yang ada di pikiran Suna hanyalah _bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh dia_ —

 

“Mau tahu sesuatu yang menarik?”

 

Tusukan di bahu kanannya makin dalam.

 

Suna berjengit. Dahinya berkerut saat rasa sakit menghujam seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa lagi menggerakkan tangannya, padahal ujung kukunya sudah bisa menyentuh target incarannya.

 

Lawannya membungkuk. Kaki incaran Suna disilangkan ke belakang kaki lain. Mulutnya didekatkan ke telinga Suna, hingga Suna bisa merasakan hembusan napas di daun telinganya juga bau daging membusuk dari kulit yang meleleh, perlahan berjatuhan ke bawah. Ke bahunya, ke kaki Suna, menodai putihnya hamparan salju di tanah.

 

Menjijikkan.

 

Memuakkan.

 

[ ** _Bunuh dia_** ]

 

“’Ibu’-mu merasakan sakit yang lebih parah, lho, sesaat sebelum dia diusir ke Yomi.”

 

(sesuatu yang lama terlupakan kembali ke permukaan; sesuatu yang seharusnya Suna ingat sampai sekarang, tetapi menghilang entah bagaimana dari gudang kenangannya.

 

Siapa yang menyembunyikan memori ini?

 

Siapa yang menyembunyikan memori terakhir tentang _Ibu_?)

 

“Ah? Kau tidak ingat? Padahal Ibumu terluka sampai berlumur darah begitu ‘kan—“ _Tachi_ dicabut. Darah merembes cepat, mengubah warna kimono menjadi kemerahan. Rasa sakit yang membuat napasnya tersengal berusaha ia abaikan. Akan tetapi, belum sempat Suna mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya, rasa sakit yang sama kembali di tempat yang berbeda.

 

“—karena kau penyebabnya!”

* * *

**(100)**

Dengan kesenangan yang gila, _tachi_ itu menghujam punggung Suna.

 

Kawanishi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak bisa bergerak, kakinya serasa dibekukan salju yang menumpuk di tanah. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat si gadis kecil berambut pirang, mendekapnya agar tidak bisa melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang Kawanishi saksikan sekarang. Shirabu yang pingsan di belakangnya masih belum kembali pulih; Kawanishi tak punya pilihan apapun selain diam di tempat, berdoa pada _Kami_ agar pertolongan cepat datang, agar Suna tak kehilangan nyawanya di tangan musuh mereka, agar ia sendiri diberi _keberanian_ untuk menggerakkan kaki dan menyerang bakemono pembantai itu selagi ada celah…

 

Sayangnya, doa Kawanishi tak didengar sama sekali.

 

Suna roboh ketika lawan mencabut _tachi_ dari punggungnya. Meninggalkan Suna yang tak bisa bergerak, _bakemono_ yang kulit luarnya sudah tanggal setengah itu berjalan menghampirinya. Menghampiri Kawanishi, Shirabu yang pingsan, juga si gadis kecil yang ketakutan.

 

“Nah. Tinggal kau saja sekarang.”

 

Bahkan keberanian yang diharapkan pun menghilang sepenuhnya.

 

Sosok itu tak lagi menyeringai lebar. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang damai, kontras dengan niatannya menghabisi tiga manusia di hadapannya.

 

_Tachi_ kembali diangkat tinggi.

 

“Selamat malam, kalian semua. Tidur nyenyak di alam baka, sampai waktu reinkarnasi tiba.”

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _to be continued_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akankah mereka selamat? uwu /HEH
> 
> chapter 11... masih belum digarap blas orz /dogeza
> 
> akhir kata, makasih masih nungguin dan baca chapter ini~ (owo)/


	11. Pasca Kekacauan di Desa (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kak Botak, lepasin kertasnya. Aku harus pulang ke kastil sekarang.”
> 
> “SIAPA YANG BOTAK HAH—“
> 
> “Rambutku masih nyentuh pipiku, makasih banyak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- _death chara_  
>  \- um. itu aja kayaknya. /kabur
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Soba ni iru kara (c) Amadori

**(101)**

Shirabu mencium asap dari kayu terbakar.

 

Ketika kesadarannya berangsur kembali, ia merasa suhu di sekitarnya naik. Panas, seperti kobaran api unggun yang membesar tertiup angin. Samar-samar, ada tangisan anak kecil. Berbaur dengan teriakan—raungan?—marah yang tak begitu asing di telinga.

 

Lalu ketika ia membuka mata, Shirabu melihat sosok Taichi di antara Akaashi dan Akagi.

 

Taichi. Kawanishi Taichi. Rekan seperjuangannya. Sosok yang selalu ada bersamanya dan Semi. Taichi yang ia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Taichi yang selalu menggodanya tiap ada kesempatan. Taichi yang selalu siap melindunginya; Taichi, si petugas medis, yang selalu menyembuhkan Shirabu dan anggota klan Shiratorizawa lainnya seusai misi.

 

Taichi, yang kini tergeletak meregang nyawa. Noda darah menghiasi dada kirinya—dari jantungnya— _dari jantungnya oh Kami-sama_ —

 

Mata Taichi masih bergerak. Lirikannya terarah pada Shirabu. Bibirnya masih membentuk senyuman. Bibirnya masih bisa digerakkan, mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Tangannya berusaha menggapai Shirabu, tetapi Shirabu tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Shirabu sudah memaksakan diri untuk bergerak, memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun, berdiri, menghampiri Taichi yang berada tak jauh darinya—tetapi hasilnya nihil.

 

Shirabu tidak bisa bergerak.

 

Ujung jarinya bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh ujung jari Taichi.

 

Taichi masih tersenyum. Air matanya membasahi pipi dan tumpukan salju.

 

_‘Tetaplah hidup.’_

 

Dua kata terucap dalam diam. Setelahnya, Akagi menggeleng enggan.

 

Sejenak, Akaashi terdiam. Namun kemudian, dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, tangannya menyapu wajah Taichi—menyapu kelopak mata hingga tertutup sepenuhnya.

 

“ _Yasuraka ni nemuri_ , Kawanishi.”

* * *

**_L_ ** _a **c** u **n** a_

**[** _I'll be by your side_ **]**

* * *

**(102)**

Pemakaman Kawanishi diadakan di desa, sesegera mungkin setelah mereka semua kembali. Anggota klan Shiratorizawa lainnya berdatangan;  Tendou yang paling cepat datang, setengah hari setelah menerima pesan yang dibawa _shikigami_ elang Semi. Oikawa sempat memasang muka masam saat melihat Ushijima melewati gerbang masuk desa lain, tetapi tidak sekalipun melempar cercaan seperti hari-hari biasa. Yang paling muda dalam rombongan—Goshiki namanya, kalau ikut kata Semi—menggigit bibir dengan air mata berlinang. Remaja itu berusaha agar tangisnya tidak pecah sepanjang upacara pemakaman. Akan tetapi, saat jasad Kawanishi mulai dibawa pergi untuk dikremasi…

 

“Sudah, sudah. Enggak apa-apa kalau kamu mau nangis, Tsutomu,” Yamagata menenangkan, tangan menepuk-nepuk pundak Goshiki yang tak henti-hentinya menangis.

 

Semi, yang sejak tadi berdiri di sisi kiri Ushijima, mulai kesusahan menahan tangisnya juga.

 

Melihat Goshiki menangis; melihat para pendeta dan pelayat bersiap mengkremasi tubuh Kawanishi—Semi tidak bisa lagi menahan diri.

 

Seandainya saja ia sampai lebih cepat… Seandainya saja ia ikut bersama mereka saat itu…

 

“Enggak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang, Eita-kun,” Tendou berceletuk, lengan kanan merangkul pundak Semi. “Daripada bermuram durja berkepanjangan sampai nyalahin diri sendiri begitu, lebih bagus kalau kita mulai siap-siap berunding cara balasin kematian Taichi, ‘kan? Jujur aja, kalau penjaga kastil Inarizaki yang sekarang turun gunung aja segitu besarnya—“ Semi melihat Tendou melirik Ojiro, yang sedang membantu mengangkat peti mati bersama Kuroo, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Sawamura, dan Ohira. “—aku penasaran sama penampilan si Kepala Klan yang enggak pernah keluar sejak diangkat, ratusan tahun silam. Se-macho apa kira-kira ya, wujud manusianya…”

 

(Akagi, yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan (sepihak) Tendou dan Semi di barisan depan, segera menutupi mulutnya dengan lengan kimono.

 

Tidak pantas ‘kan, kalau ia tertawa di tengah prosesi pemakaman begini?) 

* * *

**(103)**

Sugawara melarang Shirabu untuk ikut dalam rombongan pelayat.

 

“Lukamu bisa terbuka kalau banyak bergerak, Shirabu,” tegurnya. Shirabu mengabaikan, bersikeras agar bisa ikut rombongan yang sedang mengantar Taichi ke peristirahatan terakhirnya. Shirabu bahkan sudah setengah jalan memakai kimono saat pintu kamar dibuka kasar, menampakkan sosok Suna yang… jengkel?

 

Sugawara tampak kaget, tak mengira Suna akan muncul di sana. Karena menurut perkiraan Akagi yang didengarnya, Suna _seharusnya_ baru akan sembuh total tiga hari lagi—atau paling cepat, besok malam.

 

Dengan sedikit terbungkuk, Suna menghampiri Shirabu yang terpaku karena kedatangannya.

 

Setelah jarak mereka kurang dari selangkah, Suna mencekik Shirabu dan mengangkatnya sampai kaki Shirabu tidak bisa lagi menapak _tatami_.

 

Sugawara jelas saja terbelalak ngeri.

 

“Maumu apa, hah?” Suna menggeram. Shirabu tidak bisa menjawab; ia kesusahan bernapas, belum lagi kesakitan karena luka yang belum sembuh. “Kamu _ada_ pas Kozume nyeritain soal pembantaian Karasuno, ‘kan? Kamu _beneran_ dengerin, bukan cuma angguk-angguk ngeremehin, waktu dia bilang _dia lihat sendiri gimana seisi markas Tengu dihabisi satu makhluk itu_ ‘kan?”

 

“Suna-san—“

 

Kaki Sugawara serasa beku saat Suna meliriknya tajam.

 

Shirabu meronta, mencoba setidaknya menendang lengan Suna. Namun usahanya gagal; Suna malah mengangkatnya makin tinggi, hingga kepalanya nyaris membentur bagian atas _shoji_. Ia kesulitan bernapas—sekujur tubuhnya sakit—ia _tidak bisa bernapas—_

 

(ada suara derap kaki tergesa, _shoji_ terbuka keras, dan teriakan dua orang, tetapi Shirabu tidak mendengarkan. Ia berhenti melawan, membiarkan dirinya diangkat di udara oleh seekor jelmaan rubah yang marah.

 

Toh, mau diapakan juga, Shirabu sudah tidak peduli.

 

Ia sudah lelah dengan semua kenyataan ini)

* * *

**(104)**

Demi keamanan bersama, Akaashi terpaksa memasang segel di kedua _shoji_ di kamar Suna. Dengan seizin kedua rekannya, tentu saja—Akaashi tak ingin lagi ada salah paham di antara mereka. Sugawara menjelaskan dengan terbata tentang apa yang ia lihat; Akagi meminta maaf dan menjanjikan hal seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi selama mereka di sini. Sugawara buru-buru meyakinkan kalau ia tidak apa-apa, “Aku tahu Suna-san cuma kebawa emosi, tolong berhenti _dogeza_ astaga—“

 

Sementara Sugawara dan Akagi (yang baru pulang dari proses pemakaman) bercengkrama di ruang tengah, Akaashi melirik sesuatu— _seseorang_ —yang mengendap-endap menghampiri kamar tempatnya mengurung Suna.

 

Seseorang yang sepanjang proses pemakaman tidak bisa tenang sama sekali, serta terus-menerus terlihat ingin cepat pulang.

 

Akaashi menghela napas.

 

Untuk kali ini, ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak melihat.

 

(firasatnya mengatakan kalau di sini, hanya _orang itu_ saja yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan Suna tanpa menimbulkan bahaya apapun—sementara ini. Akaashi memutuskan untuk mengkuti, meski ia sama sekali tak mampu menebak seperti apa percakapan mereka nanti…)

* * *

**(105)**

Tengok kanan, tengok kiri. Intip depan, belakang, dan kedua sisi. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya dari sudut ini, barulah Ryuu berjingkat selangkah demi selangkah menghampiri kamar tamu yang ditempeli kertas mantra. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak berminat mencopot kertas mantranya dan menimbulkan huru-hara di hari penuh duka—ia hanya penasaran kenapa si Jelmaan Rubah itu bisa sampai dikurung oleh Paman Akaashi. Ryuu ‘kan baru saja sampai rumah, jadinya ya… Ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

 

Bahkan tentang penyebab kematian Kawanishi dan luka berat Rin pun, Ryuu tidak diberitahu sama sekali oleh Paman Akaashi.

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Ryuu mengendap-endap.

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, sampai ia tiba di depan pintu kamar tujuan.

 

Sebelum Ryuu sempat buka suara, Rin sudah terlebih dulu mulai bicara: “Lepas kertas mantranya, Ryuu. Ada yang harus kuselesaiin sekarang.”

 

Ryuu berdecak, duduk bersila menghadap pintu. Tangan tersilang di depan dada. Dagu diangkat, mata terpejam dan dahi berkerut galak. “Ogah! Nanti aku diomelin satu keluarga. Jangan harap aku mau ngelepas kertas mantranya!”

 

“Kak Botak, lepasin kertasnya. Aku harus pulang ke kastil sekarang.”

 

“SIAPA YANG BOTAK HAH—“

 

“Rambutku masih nyentuh pipiku, makasih banyak.”

 

Bagi Ryuu, godaan untuk menyebutkan umpatan ajaran cucu kakek penjual karaage kini membuncah dan amat sulit untuk ditahan. Akan tetapi, mengingat konsekuensi mengerikan yang menanti di depan mata—ketahuan menyelinap ke sini dan dilempari senyuman _hannya_ —membuatnya menahan diri sekuat yang ia bisa.

 

Jadilah Ryuu mendengus keras.

 

“Aku enggak bakal kebujuk buat ngeluarin kamu. Sama sekali enggak!”

 

(di sisi lain _shoji_ , si jelmaan _kitsune_ tersenyum)

* * *

**(106)**

“Aku enggak bakal kebujuk buat ngeluarin kamu. Sama sekali enggak!”

 

Begitu deklarasinya. Deklarasi si Botak yang _selalu_ jadi obyek keusilannya. Deklarasi yang membuat Suna ingin tertawa, _mencemooh_ , seakan berkata, “Memang manusia sepertimu bisa apa melawan _yokai_ sepertiku?”

 

Lalu kemudian, raut ketakutan Kawanishi terbersit di pikirannya.

 

Lalu kemudian, memori akan momen-momen terakhir Kawanishi kembali berputar di pikirannya.

 

Lalu kemudian, Suna kembali merasa hampa.

 

Karena itulah, Suna memilih bungkam. Ia memilih untuk duduk menyandar pada dinding, tangan kanan menekan bekas luka yang hampir-hampir ikut membuatnya pergi bersama Kawanishi.

 

Tanpa bantuan Akagi-san, luka tusukan di bahu dan dada itu enggan menutup. Padahal Suna sudah berusaha menyembuhkan luka itu dengan kekuatannya—dan biasanya, kekuatan penyembuhan _kitsune_ bisa menyembukan luka _fisik_ apapun. ‘Fisik’ ditekankan di sini, karena, yah… Begitulah. Ada luka lain selain luka fisik; ada luka lain yang tidak menumpahkan darah, tetapi rasa sakitnya tak pernah menghilang sampai kapanpun.

 

Luka karena kehilangan orang tersayang. Luka karena memberikan separuh jiwanya pada ia yang dicinta. Luka karena hati yang patah, yang waktu ratusan tahun pun tak bisa menyembuhkan dengan sendirinya.

 

Semua luka itu ada.

 

(ada satu lagi, luka yang selalu Suna tertawakan keberadaannya. Ada satu lagi, tetapi eksistensinya telah menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Satu luka itu—dan hanya satu jenis itu—yang tidak akan pernah ingin Suna dapatkan sampai akhir hayatnya. Akan tetapi, bagaimanapun juga Suna menegasikan keberadaan luka satu itu, _luka itu tetap ada dan menghantuinya sampai detik ini juga_ )

 

Ah, ah. Bahunya terasa sakit lagi.

 

_Ah_ —bekas luka di dadanya terasa menganga lagi.

 

Haruskah ia minta bantuan? Haruskah ia meminta tolong pada Ryuu untuk memanggilkan Akagi-san? Atau haruskah ia mengikuti bisikan dari sudut tergelap pikirannya, untuk diam saja di tempat dan menikmati maut dikelilingi miniatur kolam darahnya sendiri? Seperti saat di hutan itu? Seperti saat ia melihat Kawanishi meregang nyawa, diiringi tangisan si gadis kecil yang kini jadi asuhan lain keluarga Ryuu?

 

“Rin?”

 

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Suara itu membawa Suna kembali ke dunia nyata, menariknya keluar dari renungan kelam yang memperburuk keadaan.

 

Suara yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tetapi terdengar cemas.

 

Entah mengapa.

 

“Rin? Masih sadar, ‘kan? Enggak pingsan ‘kan?”

 

Suna tak menjawab. Ia diam, duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan kepala tertunduk. Poni panjang menutupi bibir yang membentuk senyuman—yang terbentuk tanpa dikehendaki. Ia harus menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar senyuman itu tidak melebar, meski sadar kalau hanya ada dirinya sendiri di ruangan ini dan manusia tidak bisa melihat menembus _shoji_.

 

“Riiin? Halo halo halo? Rintarou—namamu Rintarou ‘kan ya? Sumpahan aku lupa—Rintarou si Rubah Musim Dingin! Rubah jejadian yang semalam bikin salju turun sebelum waktunya! Oi, _Kitsune_ -san! Kau masih hidup ‘kan?!”

 

Godaan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan (agar pipinya tidak terasa ngilu lagi) makin membesar.

 

Suna menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 

Hembusan perlahan…

 

“Shoyo apa kabar?’

* * *

**(107)**

Shoyo kebingungan.

 

Ia pergi tidur setelah sarapan, menuruti perintah Ibu yang khawatir akan kondisinya pasca terjebak ledakan di kediaman Paman Iwaizumi. Tidurnya nyenyak, tak terganggu apapun dalam mimpi. Shoyo sempat merasa kedinginan, tetapi seseorang menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur lagi—Shoyo tidak ingat siapa. Ia tidak ingat suara siapa yang didengarnya waktu itu; yang tertinggal hanya kesan dari bisikan pelan si sosok yang buram di memorinya.

 

Hangat. Lembut. Menenangkan. Membuat Shoyo nyaman.

 

Tepukan di kepala dari sosok tak dikenal itu membuat Shoyo merasa seperti anak kucing yang keenakan dielus pemiliknya. Ia ingin rambutnya dibelai lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan itu lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi, sampai musim semi tiba.

 

Atau bahkan sampai musim semi lewat.

 

Atau bahkan untuk selamanya.

 

Setelah hawa dingin itu terusir, Shoyo kembali ke dunia mimpi, bermain di tengah padang bunga bersama seseorang.

 

(dan Shoyo juga tidak bisa ingat siapa orang dalam mimpi itu, sayang seribu sayang)

 

Dan sekarang. Ketika Shoyo sudah benar-benar terbangun menjelang senja, tiba-tiba rumah terasa lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Um, memang biasanya rumahnya terasa ramai karena Kak Ryuu dan Kak Yuu yang dasarnya heboh selalu. Akan tetapi, hebohnya yang sekarang ini… Terasa lebih? Lebih ramai, lebih gaduh, lebih kelam…?

 

Saat Shoyo sedang asyik tenggelam dalam pikirannya, _shoji_ kamarnya digeser tanpa aba-aba. Suara Tobio menyusul tak lama berselang: “OI, BEGO! CEPETAN BANGUN, KITA BUTUH ORANG BANYAK DI DAPUR!”

 

_Hah?_

 

Shoyo pasti tampak kebingungan, persis seperti orang linglung. Hanya alasan itu yang bisa masuk akal (setidaknya bagi Shoyo) sampai ekspresi Tobio melunak dalam kedipan mata. Mungkin Shoyo kelihatan seperti balita yang kaget, makanya Tobio tidak lanjut menyeretnya keluar dari _futon_ seperti biasa.

 

Shoyo menendang selimut tebal di pangkuannya (yang bukan miliknya; ia belum pernah melihat selimut ini sebelumnya), berdiri, lalu berjalan menghampiri Tobio yang terpaku di tempat. Kepala sedikit dimiringkan, Shoyo mencoba mengamati lebih dekat emosi apa yang sebenarnya tengah memunculkan diri di wajah si remaja berambut hitam.

 

Shoyo tahu Tobio tidak pandai mengekspresikan apa yang ia pikirkan. Untuk alasan itulah, Tobio tidak punya terlalu banyak teman. Tidak seperti Shoyo yang kenalannya sampai ke desa sebelah. Dengan Akira dan Kindaichi saja, Tobio masih sering salah paham tiap _mencoba_ berkomunikasi—padahal mereka sudah tinggal seatap selama satu dekade lebih. Jinjit sedikit, mata disipitkan sedikit…

 

“Gak usah dekat-dekat mukanya, Shoyo bego!”

 

“UUMPH! HAHIHA HAHAH HOHIHO HEHEEEEH!!”

 

…sialnya, Tobio keburu menutupi muka Shoyo dengan tangannya, memaksa Shoyo menjauh agar wajah mereka tidak terlalu berdekatan.

 

(sekedar info, sebelum tangan Tobio bergerak menahan wajah Shoyo, dahi Shoyo sudah menyentuh dagu Tobio. Shoyo bahkan sudah berpegangan pada bagian depan jinbei Tobio saat berjinjit, sedikit kesusahan melihat mata Tobio karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang… Yah… Tahu sendiri bagaimana)

 

Karena Tobio sedikit _terlalu_ menaruh dorongan saat menutupi muka Shoyo, maka bertemunya punggung Shoyo dan _tatami_ kamar pun tak terelakkan.

 

Satu suara ‘ _BRUK_ ’ yang keras, teriakan kaget disusul erangan kesakitan, serta deretan sumpah serapah yang saling bersahutan kemudian, barulah keduanya sampai ke tempat yang seharusnya—itupun setelah diseret oleh Paman Iwaizumi, yang menyusul ke kamar Shoyo setelah mendengar sumpah serapah mereka berdua _dari halaman belakang_.

 

Padahal kamar Shoyo letaknya di deretan depan rumah.

 

Pemandangan Shoyo dan Tobio yang mengaduk sup dalam kuali besar, berwajah muram dengan tambahan benjol tiga tingkat di kepala, menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi warga desa yang ikut membantu menyiapkan hidangan bagi tamu dari Shiratorizawa.

* * *

**(108)**

“Ini kenapa sih, kok rasanya lebih rame daripada tadi pagi?” Shoyo berbisik, sungkan terdengar orang yang lalu-lalang di dapur. Tobio mendengus, masih konsentrasi mengaduk sup miso di kuali raksasa yang selamat dari kebakaran di rumahnya semalam. “Sempet lihat tiga orang dari Shiratorizawa yang datang semalam, enggak?”

 

“Yang dua _onmyoji_ sama satu perawat cowok itu?”

 

Anggukan singkat. “Dua yang datangnya belakangan pergi patroli sama _kitsune_ -san temennya Kak Ryuu, habis ikutan rapat di rumahmu. Aku juga enggak tahu pasti gimana kejadiannya—aku cuma sempet denger ada suara ledakan, keras banget, dari jauh. Habis itu _onmyoji_ yang ngeledakin rumahku pergi, naik _shikigami_ -nya. Keliatan buru-buru, enggak tau kenapa. Terus, waktu mereka semua pulang—semua, termasuk Paman Akaashi sama _kitsune_ -san yang hobi ngobrol ama ibu-ibu—mereka bertiga luka parah.”

 

Shoyo berhenti mengaduk. Kedipan beberapa kali pada permukaan kuali yang mulai mendidih, lalu dialihkan pada Tobio.

 

“Mereka… Luka parah?”

 

“Ada dua yang luka parah. Satu lagi—yang perawat itu—er.” Tobio mengalihkan pandangan, tampak tak enak hati menyebut satu kata menyeramkan itu.

 

Shoyo tercekat.

 

Sebelum pergi tidur, Shoyo sempat bertemu dengan orang yang dimaksud. ‘Kak Kawanishi’—begitu Shoyo sempat memanggilnya. Mereka berpapasan saat Kawanishi mengantarkan tumpukan peralatan makan ke dapur, menanyakan apa Shoyo baik-baik saja setelah insiden kesalahpahaman semalam.

 

Sekarang, Kak Kawanishi tiada.

 

“Yang _onmyoji_ —Shirabu-san, kalau gak salah itu namanya—kena cakaran di seluruh tubuh. Tadi sempet bangun, _katanya_ , tapi sampai sekarang belum keluar kamar. Yang _kitsune_ —“

 

“Kak Rin?”

 

“—eh, ya. Kak… Rin?—dia dikurung di kamar tamu sama Paman Akaashi, habis ngamuk—mungkin. Sampai-sampai pintunya ditempeli kertas mantra…”

 

“HAH.”

 

“ENGGAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK, SHOYO BEGO!”

 

“AKU TERIAK GARA-GARA KAGET DENGERNYA, TOBIO JELEK!”

 

“BERISIK, KALIAN BERDUA!”

 

Catatan mental: jangan pernah sekali-kali ribut di dapur, apalagi saat sedang ramai-ramainya _dan ada Paman Iwaizumi di sana_. Tak peduli apa kau anaknya sendiri, atau anak tuan rumah yang dianggap anak sendiri juga, bisa dipastikan benjol akan tumbuh di kepalamu—atau, kalau sudah tumbuh sebelumnya, akan bertambah sekian tingkat.

* * *

**(109)**

Telinga Kenma bisa menangkap suara apapun, tak peduli seberapa  tebal tembok yang menghalangi. Karena itulah, ia berhenti ‘mengobrol’ dengan Atsumu—suara derap langkah panik di lantai di atas mereka membuatnya siaga.

 

Langkah-langkah itu tidak wajar. Mirip seperti derap langkah mereka yang berlari; seperti tengah dikejar sesuatu yang mengancam nyawa.

 

Seperti ada bahaya yang menyerang.

 

Tak berapa lama, Ginjima kembali, bisa dibilang mendobrak pintu menuju penjara bawah tanah. Wajahnya panik, selimut tebal yang seharusnya diberikan pada Kenma tidak dibawa. Tanpa mengatur napasnya yang terengah, dengan ngeri ia setengah berteriak: “SUNA BERHASIL NEMUIN _YOKAI_ PEMBANTAI _TENGU_ KARASUNO!”

 

Atsumu segera berdiri, mencengkeram jeruji seolah ingin mematahkannya—bukan hal yang mustahil kalau Atsumu _benar-benar_ niat melakukannya, kalau menurut Kenma sendiri. Kedua matanya melebar. Begitu lebar, sampai-sampai Kenma mengira bola matanya bisa terlepas dari rongga. Kenma, di sisi lain, masih tetap duduk memeluk lutut. Satu-satunya tanda bahwa Kenma sama berminatnya dengan informasi barusan hanyalah ekornya yang bergerak-gerak di lantai penjara, serta telinganya yang berdiri tegak.

 

Gin pun bercerita, memberitahu mereka berdua isi surat yang dikirimkan Akagi lewat _shikigami_ Akaashi. Tentang bagaimana mereka berpapasan dengan Semi dalam perjalanan menuju desa, bagaimana mereka menemukan si _Yokai_ Pembantai, serta semengerikan apa pemandangan yang menyambut mereka di sana. Tentang korban dan kerugian dari kemunculan _yokai_ itu, tentang keterangan yang diperoleh dari Suna ketika ia sudah sadar, tentang pemakaman yang sekarang sedang berlangsung di desa…

 

“Akagi-san bilang, lukanya Suna enggak bisa nutup sendiri. Luka tusukannya baru bisa sembuh habis Akagi-san turun tangan, itupun enggak langsung sembuh total kayak biasanya.” Ginjima menyempatkan diri mengatur napas. Tarik, hembuskan. Tarik, hembuskan. Tarik, hembuskan lagi sampai pernapasannya teratur. “Suna jadi tahanan rumah sekarang. Dia sadar lebih cepat dari perkiraan, terus ngamuk sama _onmyoji_ Shiratorizawa yang nekat ngelawan si _Yokai_ , habis itu dikurung sama Akaashi-san…”

 

Atsumu tidak tertawa. Pandangannya tidak fokus pada Ginjima; atensinya terkumpul pada suatu hal yang jauh dari jangkauannya.

 

Kenma memperhatikan semuanya.

 

Mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dari Atsumu yang memikirkan entah apa, Kenma melirik si kembar yang satu lagi, yang kini tertidur melingkar di sel tahanan seberang.

 

“…terus soal si _Yokai_ itu. Er, _onmyoji_ Shiratorizawa yang lebih tua—Semi?—udah nyoba nangkap si _Yokai_ , dibantu sama Akaashi-san. Tapi si _Yokai_ bisa kabur, enggak dijelasin gimana caranya. Mereka berdua udah nyoba ngejar sementara Akagi-san nyembuhin Suna, tapi mereka kehilangan jejak… Atsumu tolong kedip dong kamu nyeremin kalau lagi gitu—“

 

Atsumu tidak bergeming. Ia sama sekali tidak bereaksi saat Ginjima menepuk bahunya, tidak pula saat pipinya ditepuk pelan.

 

Malahan, Atsumu tersenyum lebar.

 

Jelas saja, Ginjima berjingkat ngeri dan mundur teratur.

 

Berbeda dengan reaksi ketakutan nan waspada Ginjima, Kenma hanya mendengus pelan.

 

(karena yang disampaikan Ginjima barusan kurang lebih _sesuai_ dengan dugaan mereka, makanya Kenma menyimpan senyuman lebarnya dalam hati—bukan karena tidak ada Kuroo di sana, harap camkan itu)

 

“Oh. Terus, di suratnya juga, Akagi-san bilang kalau kepala klan Shiratorizawa nunggu Kita-san di desa, mau bahas soal serangan _yokai_ satu ini—“

 

Mata Atsumu kembali terfokus. Kenma mendangak, menatap Ginjima tanpa berkedip.

 

Bagian ini, sialnya, _di luar_ perkiraan mereka.

* * *

**(110)**

Kalau boleh jujur, Ojiro sebenarnya tersinggung.

 

Klan Inarizaki sudah lebih dulu ada, jauh sebelum para manusia tinggal di wilayah ini. Mereka adalah tuan rumah di wilayah ini—bukan mereka, tamu dari kota, yang ada baru sekian ratus tahun setelah klan Inarizaki berdiri.

 

Namun siapalah dirinya. Ojiro hanya pengawal, bukan otoritas berwenang seperti Shinsuke yang kepala klan.

 

Menunjukkan diri di depan para manusia sebagai wujud keterbukaan. Membuat Shinsuke turun gunung, ditemani Omimi, dengan dijemput oleh Oikawa dan Akaashi. Berunding di kediaman Sawamura selaku kepala desa, dengan pengamanan penuh dari gabungan penduduk desa dan tamu Shiratorizawa—tetapi meninggalkan kastil dalam keadaan terbuka, karena pilar pertahanannya tidak ada di tempat _atau_ tengah tertidur lelap.

 

Akagi menepuk bahunya, lambat.

 

Bukan hanya Ojiro yang merasa kesal—ia sadar itu.

 

Kalau si Kembar tidak sedang dalam masa tahanan, Ojiro yakin mereka sudah akan menciptakan keributan di sini.

 

Tidak seperti rekan-rekan satu klannya, Shinsuke malah tersenyum tipis. Duduk formal di hadapan para tamu dan penduduk desa yang jadi tuan rumah, posturnya tegap dan tangannya ditelungkupkan di pangkuan. Dengan nada santai namun sopan, ia berkata, “Baiklah. Bisakah kita mulai pertemuannya sekarang, Tuan-Tuan sekalian?”

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi mengangguk singkat.

 

Dengan demikian, pertemuan antara dua klan paling berpengaruh di daerah ini pun dimulai.

 

**.**

**.**

**[** _to be continued_ **]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAAF. UPDATENYA. LAMA. /dogeza
> 
> maaf maaf maaf maaf baru update sebulan habis chapter sebelumnya orz udah gitu di awal-awal disambut death chara pula orz maafkan hayati maaf orz /sembahsujud 
> 
> kemungkinan besar, fic ini bakal di-update bulanan--kalau enggak dua minggu sekali. Kuliah oh kuliah...
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak buat pembaca sekalian! Makasih banyak udah nungguin updatean dan masih baca fic ini sampai sekarang! Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~
> 
>  
> 
> **Bocoran: **ending fic ini udah kebayang. Bakalan angst-hurt/comfort. tapi masalahnya, cara menuju endingnya itu yang bikin mumet, harus gimana nulisinnya... /goleran****


	12. Pasca-Kekacauan di Desa (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Semoga aja Sawamura enggak keseret gilanya mereka bertiga…_ Iwaizumi berharap besar dalam hati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Sayonara Memory (c) 7!!
> 
> **Warning!!**  
>  \- misuhan Atsumu  
> \- Iwa-chan, _happy belated birthday_ , moga-moga kewarasanmu enggak tergadaikan--bahkan di fic AU ini yak /gampared

**(0)**

_Sosok bersayap hitam itu berdiri di hadapan Shoyo, tersenyum simpul padanya. Kedua tangan mengaitkan jari di belakang pinggang._

_(Shoyo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya)_

_Kepalanya dimiringkan. Mulut bergerak, mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi Shoyo tidak bisa mendengar suaranya._

_Shoyo tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa._

_Di balik punggung si sosok bersayap hitam, salju perlahan turun. Angin bertiup, dingin menusuk tulang. Shoyo menggigil. Kedua lengannya dielus, berusaha mencari kehangatan yang tak kunjung tiba._

_Semua terasa dingin._

_Sosok itu mengatakan sesuatu lagi._

_Kali ini, Shoyo bisa membaca bibirnya._

**_[_ ** _kamu masih belum ingat? **]**_

_Ingat apa? Apa yang harus Shoyo ingat? Apa yang sudah Shoyo lupakan?_

**_[_ ** _kamu masih belum bisa ingat dia? **]**_

_Ingat s i a p a ?_

_Sosok itu tersenyum lagi._

_Lalu kedua tangannya menghilang. Bulu sayapnya berguguran. Warna merah muncul dari dada kirinya. Merembes, merembes, merembes hingga ke seluruh pakaiannya. Sesuatu menetes dari tempat dimana seharusnya tangan tersambung dengan bahu._

_Sepasang mata jingga menyala di tengah kegelapan._

**_[_ ** _Kenapa kamu masih belum bisa mengingatnya, Shoyo? **]**_

* * *

**L a c u n a**

**[** _even your voice won't reach me_ **]**

* * *

**(111)**

Pertemuan klan Inarizaki dan Shiratorizawa berlangsung lama di ruang tengah kediaman keluarganya. Sementara masing-masing anggota klan mengutarakan pendapat, Sugawara mengamati jalannya rapat dengan rasa waswas. Karena, yah—duduk sendirian sebagai perwakilan tuan rumah di tengah figur-figur berpengaruh, semuanya? Siapa yang tidak gugup kalau harus ambil peran jadi penengah, kalau-kalau ada pertikaian pecah?

 

Seharusnya _bukan_ dirinya yang berperan sebagai penengah begini.

 

Seharusnya Daichi-lah yang duduk di sini, berjaga-jaga apabila tanda-tanda perselisihan muncul.

 

Sugawara hanya berbakat menengahi kekacauan anggota keluarganya saja, serius. Urusan menangani perkara orang di luar keluarga, Daichi-lah pakar sebenarnya.

 

_Tapi…_

 

Sugawara merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati sosok Akagi tengah menatapnya heran dan berbisik, “Sawamura-san pergi kemana? Kok cuma Sugawara-san yang di sini?”

 

Sugawara meringis.

 

Harus bagaimana menyampaikan kalau pasangannya itu diseret paksa duo Kuroo-Bokuto tanpa bilang akan pergi kemana, astaga…

* * *

**(112)**

Di luar pintu gerbang desa, yang berbatasan dengan hutan wilayah kekuasaan klan Inarizaki, Sawamura menatap deretan pepohonan dengan wajah super datar. Di sebelahnya, _di kedua sisinya_ , berdiri duo pembuat onar; Kuroo yang baru pulang dari perjalanan jauh serta Bokuto yang, seperti biasa, jadi korban tipu daya si Kucing Hitam Petualang. Masing-masing berdiri tegap sambil melingkarkan tangan di lengan Sawamura, memaksa yang bersangkutan untuk ikut bersama mereka—entah untuk apa.

 

Kuroo tampak membusungkan dada. Senyum percaya diri _yang biasa_ menampakkan diri di wajah.

 

Bokuto, di sisi lain, mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali sebelum menoleh pada sang Sobat dan bertanya, “Jadi, kita ngapain kabur dari bantu-bantu ngurus pertemuan, Tecchan?”

 

Seandainya kedua tangannya tidak ditahan dua teman dekatnya ini, Sawamura sudah pasti akan _facepalm_ di tempat.

 

Kuroo menyeringai, mengingatkan Sawamura akan… kucing?

 

“Kita bakal nyari Kozume yang ditinggal Akaashi entah dimana, Kokkun.”

 

Samura menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata. Kalau mereka sudah pakai nama panggilan begitu, biasanya—biasanya—tidak akan ada yang berakhir mulus seperti perkiraan awal Kuroo…

 

“Dan alasan kenapa kita nyari sepupunya Akaashi itu—“

 

“Karena ternyata Akaashi bohong sama kita dan Kozume _bukan_ sepupu jauh Akaashi dari Sagami.”

 

Mulut Bokuto membulat. Kedua matanya melebar. “Memang aslinya dia siapa, Kuroo?! Kok kamu bisa tahu?!”

 

Ganti Kuroo menatap Bokuto datar. “Bokuto, Kokkun, semalam waktu mereka perang kecil-kecilan, perhatianmu kemana?”

 

“Shoyo yang sempat pingsan ketimbun reruntuhan kayu.”

 

“…oke, maaf, abaikan sarkasme barusan.” Kuroo batuk-batuk, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan sambil berkacak pinggang. Tangan yang tidak mengamit lengan Sawamura (yang setengah terlupakan kehadirannya) menunjuk ke arah gunung yang membentang jauh dari tempat mereka berada. “Kita bakal pergi ke markas Inarizaki dan nyari Kozume si Nekomata asal Sagami, terus tanya-tanya soal buku oleh-olehku buat Chibi-chan.”

 

“Kamu ngasih apa ke Shoyo, Kuroo?” Sawamura akhirnya angkat bicara, curiga dengan buah tangan Kuroo yang tak biasa.

 

Kuroo (mencoba) tetap tersenyum optimis. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sawamura, ia menarik napas panjang dan mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke langit siang-menjelang-sore. “Ayo pergi, hei Burung Hantu Penggemar Daging! Demi keselamatan keponakanmu tersayang, mari kita cari juru kunci misteri ini!”

 

“OOH!”

 

“Tapi ini sudah hampir sore—“

 

“Dan demi nyari tahu alasan kenapa putra bungsumu hobi banget menyasarkan diri ke hutan, Sawamura, jadilah kompas berjalan buat kami berdua!”

 

Sawamura mengerang frustasi.

 

Betapa ia membenci momen dimana Kuroo mengetahui titik lemahnya seperti ini...

* * *

**(113)**

Balok kayu di tangan Iwaizumi patah menjadi dua bagian saat mendengar keterangan salah satu penduduk desa; sosok yang bersaksi melihat kemana Kuroo dan Bokuto membawa Sawamura pergi. Shoyo, Yuutarou dan Tobio bergidik ngeri; Akira segera memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin terkena mimpi buruk karena terpapar sang Ayah dalam mode menyeramkan.

 

“Haaa? Bilang apa kau barusan? Duo bego itu—duo bego itu _bawa kabur Sawamura_ buat berpetualang di hutan, sementara kita lagi sibuk-sibuknya di sini?” Hawa-hawa kelam yang menguar dari balik punggung seorang Iwaizumi Hajime selalu berpotensi membuat siapapun kabur sejauh mungkin. Tidak baik membuat murka salah satu anggota dewan keamanan desa, sekian sekilas infonya.

 

Si informan malang mengangguk, sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran dari kepala sampai kaki. “T-tadi mereka jalan ke arah gerbang desa—yang ngarah ke hutannya klan Inarizaki! Mereka enggak nyahut pas kutanya mau ngapain; Kuroo-san malah cuma cengar-cengir dan bilang jangan khawatir…”

 

Tarikan napas panjang.

 

“Oikawa.”

 

Kali ini, berpasang-pasang mata yang sempat terpaling kembali tertuju pada Iwaizumi.

 

Tak sabaran, Iwaizumi mengetukkan kaki berkali-kali ke lantai dapur. Kedua tangan disilangkan. Balok kayu bakar yang ia patahkan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. “Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru. _Onmyoji_ desa kita yang satu lagi.” _Pasanganku dari jaman baheula dan semoga awet sampai selamanya, kalau aku enggak mati duluan karena keseringan naik darah_ tidak diucapkan, hanya diimplikasikan lewat ekspresi wajah—setidaknya, dalam pandangan Trio Boncel asuhannya. “Dimana dia sekarang? Gantiin perannya Sawamura di ruang pertemuan atau bantu Akaashi jaga kamarnya si _Kitsune_ yang hampir nyerang Shirabu?”

 

“Uuh… Kurang tahu, kalau yang itu. Oikawa-san enggak kelihatan di desa… Waktu aku lewat kamarnya Suna-san, yang ada cuma Akaashi-san sama Ryuu…”

 

Firasat Iwaizumi bertambah buruk. “Ruang pertemuan? Sempat dengerin suara-suara di ruang pertemuan?”

 

“…enggak kedengeran suaranya Oikawa-san, sih.”

 

Iwaizumi mengerang kesal. “Berarti dia udah kabur nyusul duo laknat itu, sialan.”

 

Akira angkat tangan, minta izin untuk bicara. Namun tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Ayahnya, ia sudah bertanya duluan, “Ayah tahu darimana kalau _dia_ enggak ada di ruang pertemuan?”

 

“Karena dia enggak ikut ngerusuh di sana, di tempat yang ada Ushijima dan Tendou. Kalau dia ada di sana, Ushijima enggak bakal fokus ke topik rapat, sibuk nanya kenapa si Begokawa itu milih tinggal bareng kita daripada ambil jabatan tinggi di kota sana, bareng klan Shiratorizawa.” Iwaizumi mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, kentara sekali frustasi dengan tingkah pasangannya. “Tahu sendirilah sengitnya dia ke Shiratorizawa itu gimana…”

 

Yuutarou ber-oh pelan.

 

Lalu berkedip cepat.

 

“Tunggu dulu. Kalau Ibu enggak ada di ruang rapat, dan enggak jaga di kamarnya Kak Rin…” Ia menunjuk ke bagian dalam kediaman Sawamura-Sugawara, tampak sedikit kebingungan. Kepala yang semula tertunduk bingung terangkat cepat, tanda tanya di kepala makin membesar. “K-Kalau Ibu enggak ada di _sini_ , terus sekarang dimana, dong?!”

 

Dengan wajah _datar_ dan urat berkedut di dahi, Iwaizumi menunjuk ke arah kediaman mereka—atau ke arah gerbang yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana.

 

Lebih spesifiknya lagi, pada tiga sosok tak tampak yang bersiap memasuki hutan entah untuk apa.

 

“Doain aja mereka enggak ketemu _yokai_ pembunuh Kawanishi. Kalau yang sama-sama _yokai_ aja sampai luka parah, apalagi dia yang dasarnya manusia biasa…”

* * *

**(114)**

Kucing berbulu perak dan berekor dua itu menguap lebar.

 

Di bawah sinar matahari, ia berbaring dan menjemur diri, menikmati damainya sehari dalam kehidupannya sebagai _nekomata_ ini. Tugas bersih-bersih bagiannya sudah selesai, jadi ia yakin tidak akan dimarahi Yaku-san hari ini. Kai-san juga sudah mengizinkannya untuk bersantai di sini, di atap markas mereka, menikmati satu lagi hari penuh ketenangan sejak ratusan tahun terakhir.

 

Setidaknya, sampai ia melihat seekor burung _hantu_ bertengger tepat di sebelahnya, entah sejak kapan.

 

Lev nyaris terpeleset dan jatuh, seandainya ia tidak refleks menancapkan kukunya.

 

Terdorong rasa penasaran, Lev berubah ke wujud setengah manusianya, setelah kembali ke posisi aman di atas atap markas. Tangannya diulurkan pada si burung hantu yang, untuk suatu alasan, langsung menjatuhkan gulungan kertas di paruhnya dan menghilang sebelum Lev sempat berkedip.

 

Wajah Lev berubah horor.

 

 “YAKU-SAN BARUSAN AKU LIHAT HANTU BURUNG HANTU BENERAN AAAAAAH—“

* * *

**(115)**

Kenma tampak merenung, memikirkan sesuatu dengan wajah… menyesal? Ragu?

 

“Yo, Kenma. Galau mikirin apa sampai mukamu enggak enak dilihat gitu?”

 

Kenma melirik Atsumu. Kedipan sekali, lalu, “Emang mukaku kelihatan kayak gimana sekarang?”

 

Atsumu memiringkan kepala. Dagu dicubit, pose khas orang berpikir. “Kayak… orang yang lagi sembelit dan dipaksa minum obat pahit.” Anggukan optimis. “Yak. Persis kayak gitu.”

 

“Memang pernah lihat yang kayak gitu sebelumnya?”

 

Anggukan lagi, sama optimis seperti sebelumnya.

 

Alis Kenma naik sebelah. “Atau malah pengalaman pribadi?”

 

Barulah Atsumu menggeleng keras. Senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya _sepintas_ tampak tak berdosa. Namun hanya mereka yang tidak tahu siapa Atsumu yang akan tertipu dan mengira itu benar-benar senyuman tanpa dosa—karena ketahuilah, masa-masa polos Atsumu itu sudah lewat _jauh_. Atsumu yang sekarang bukanlah sosok yang seperti itu.

 

Karena pemikiran itulah, Kenma dan Ginjima (yang masih menemani mereka di sana) beringsut menjauh, jaga jarak dengan Atsumu yang tersenyum lebar.

 

“Aku emang suka makan daging, tapi aku enggak pernah sembelit. Yang pernah itu ya—“

 

Ginjima langsung angkat tangan, sudah bisa menebak apa kelanjutan dari pernyataan Atsumu barusan. “Atsumu, stop sampai sana. Kasihani Aran-san. Jangan beberin aibnya lebih dari ini, tolong.”

 

“—tapi _bukan_ aku yang nyebut namanya, Gin.”

 

Hening.

 

Saat Ginjima mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresi horor yang _terlambat_ datang terlihat jelas.

 

Atsumu sudah terlebih dulu tergelak histeris, berguling-guling sampai menepuk lantai berulang kali.

 

Kenma diam, mengamati tingkah kedua _kitsune_ itu tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Sementara Ginjima sibuk melampiaskan emosi pada Atsumu (usahanya gagal, ngomong-omong, karena memukuli target dengan selimut tebal tidak akan memiliki efek apapun jika ada jeruji yang jadi pembatas antara si pemukul dan yang niatnya dipukul), Kenma kembali pada posisi dan kegiatan semula; memikirkan apakah tindakannya meminta Akaashi mengirim pesan dengan _shikigami_ burung hantu _jika keadaan berubah genting_ ke Sagami sudah benar, mengingat shikigami Akaashi itu… terkadang tidak bisa diprediksi cara menghilangnya.

 

Kalau yang menerima pesan sejenis Kai-san bukan masalah, tapi kalau _shikigami_ itu malah sedang iseng dan menghampiri Lev…

 

“Kenma beneran sembelit? Perlu kumintain obat ke pelayan kastil?”

 

Tanpa menoleh, Kenma memungut kerikil di dekat kakinya dan melemparnya ke arah Atsumu.

 

“GAK PERLU NGELEMPAR GITU JUGA KALI KUCING BRENGSEK—“

 

Yah, dinilai dari teriakan barusan, kedengarannya lemparannya mengenai Atsumu tepat di dahi…

 

(dalam hati, Kenma berharap semoga Akaashi tidak perlu mengirim pesan itu; semoga tidak ada perang pecah, semoga tidak ada lebih banyak darah yang tertumpah, semoga tidak ada lagi yang perlu kehilangan orang terdekat seperti ia kehilangan Kuroo dulu—)

 

Sementara Atsumu masih menggerutu kesakitan dan Ginjima mengucapkan terima kasih sepenuh hati kepadanya, atensi Kenma tertuju pada sosok yang tertidur di sel seberang.

 

_Apa yang kau lihat di mimpimu sekarang, Miya Osamu?_

* * *

**(116)**

Ia terbangun di tengah padang higanbana.

 

Sendirian, tentu—karena sihir Kita-san mencegah siapapun selain dirinya memasuki alam mimpi ini. Terakhir yang Osamu ingat, ia mencoba mendobrak jeruji penjara bawah tanah Kastil Inarizaki karena Shoyo berada dalam bahaya. Namun kemudian Kita-san datang, memerintahkannya untuk _tidur_ , dan _ta-dah_. Di sinilah ia sekarang. Terperangkap dalam alam mimpinya sendiri, menunggu hoshi-no-tama barunya jadi, entah sampai kapan.

 

Di antara deretan higanbana yang sedang mekar, Osamu berbaring dengan tangan telentang.

 

Ia menghela napas pendek.

 

_Harus gimana ini sekarang…_

* * *

**(117)**

Shoyo merasa seperti ada yang sedang mengawasinya.

 

Tiap gerak, tiap langkah, tiap ayunan tangan—Shoyo merasa seperti sedang diamati, meski sejauh mata memandang, semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tobio tengah membantu Yuutarou mengangkat kuali dari atas perapian, Akira bolak-balik membawakan keranjang berisi sayur mayur dari pintu depan; tidak ada yang terlihat senggang di sini.

 

Namun Shoyo merasa seperti ada yang mengawasinya.

 

Toleh kanan. Toleh kiri. Alis kiri terangkat, disusul kedua bahu tanda menyerah mencari tahu.

 

Lalu suara sesuatu jatuh tersandung menarik perhatiannya.

 

Suara tangisan ditahan seorang anak kecil membuat Shoyo menoleh.

 

Dan di sana, di dekat salah satu pilar teras belakang, seorang gadis kecil—anak yang ditolong Kak Kawanishi dan Kak Rin dengan taruhan nyawa, kini terbaring telungkup dengan hidung merah dan bulur air mata menuruni pipi.

 

Shoyo menurunkan keranjang berisi buah yang ia bawa dengan hati-hati, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri si anak kecil berambut pirang yang menangis terisak di teras. Sedikit menahan tawa dan sambil membantunya duduk, Shoyo menyapa, “Kamu enggak apa-apa? Ada yang luka? Yang mana yang sakit?”

 

Si anak kecil menggeleng keras. Mata terpejam erat.

 

Hinata menepuk-nepuk punggung si bocah pelan. Bulir keringat sebiji jagung menggantung di pipi. _Itu enggak apa-apa maksudnya ‘kan ya…_

* * *

**(118)**

Namanya Hitoka. Umurnya terhitung belia—baru menginjak enam tahun, tetapi sudah harus melihat hal mengerikan seperti kematian seseorang. Pertemuan antar klan di rumah juga akan membahas tentang siapa yang akan mengasuh Hitoka; apa Hitoka akan tinggal di desa ini? Atau akan diserahkan ke keluarga cabang klan Shiratorizawa?

 

Shoyo sempat akan bertanya kenapa tidak ada pilihan Hitoka diasuh oleh Kak Suna. Namun setelah memikirkan ulang pertanyaannya tadi, ia mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya dan lanjut menghibur Hitoka saja.

 

Karena ia tahu, mustahil bagi _yokai_ dan manusia hidup sebagai keluarga. Kalaupun bisa, orang luar yang tidak paham bisa jadi akan ambil keputusan seenaknya dan menganggap Hitoka setengah-yokai setengah-manusia. Bahaya besar, bahaya besar—terakhir Shoyo mendengar kasus seperti itu, meski baru hanya dugaan, nasib orang yang diduga ‘tidak sepenuhnya manusia’ berakhir tragis.

 

Jadi yah.

 

“Apa Hitoka-chan bakal diasuh Ibumu, Shoyo?” Akira bertanya tiis. Meski demikian, tanda tanya berhias kepedulian tersembunyi di balik wajah stoik. Yuutarou yang tengah mengalihkan perhatian Hitoka dari rasa sakit di lutut (dengan bermain cilukba; serahkan padanya untuk hal-hal seperti ini) menoleh cepat. “Rumahmu tambah ramai, dong?” Ia menyahuti.

 

Shoyo angkat bahu tak tahu. Pertemuan belum selesai; keputusan belum selesai diambil. Sampai pintu ruang rapat terbuka, tidak ada yang tahu kejelasan nasib Hitoka—atau apa saja yang mereka bicarakan di dalam sana.

 

“Kenapa enggak sama kita aja?”

 

Tiga pasang mata tertuju pada Tobio, yang sejak tadi membersihkan luka di lutut Hitoka dengan sapu tangan. Menanggapi celetukan yang bersangkutan, Akira langsung pasang wajah skeptis. Sambil menunjuk Hitoka yang menyembunyikan wajah di pelukan Shoyo, sosok tertua di antara Trio Boncel asuhan Iwaizumi-Oikawa itu berkata, “Enggak lihat dia ketakutan ngelihat kamu?”

 

Tajam, padat, dan sesuai realita yang ada—ucapan Akira selalu sukses mengenai sasaran.

 

Shoyo dan Yuutarou bahkan bisa melihat panah imajiner menusuk dada Tobio.

 

Iwaizumi, yang mendengarkan percakapan empat remaja itu sambil mengurus persiapan makan malam, hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

 

Sampai Tobio bisa tersenyum wajar dan tidak mengerikan (karena dipaksakan ramah), memang Hitoka tidak bisa tinggal bersama mereka… kecuali kalau mereka tahan dengan tangisan anak kecil. Yang mana adalah hal mustahil bagi seorang Oikawa Tooru, sejauh yang bisa Iwaizumi ingat.

* * *

**(119)**

_Ngomong-omong soal si Begokawa._

 

Iwaizumi menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit yang mulai dihasi warna jingga. Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam, tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan tim perusuh yang hilang entah kemana. Perginya membawa Sawamura pula, sampai Sugawara terpaksa menjadi moderator rapat perwakilan tuan rumah seorang diri.

 

Pria berusia tigapuluhan itu mendecak kesal.

 

_Semoga aja Sawamura enggak keseret gilanya mereka bertiga…_ Iwaizumi berharap besar dalam hati. Meski ia duduk di dapur kediaman Sawamura-Sugawara, meniup tungku dengan bantuan bambu agar api tidak padam, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

 

Pada Oikawa yang pergi tanpa pamitan.

 

Pada makhluk terwaras se-desa yang dibawa kabur duo paling tidak waras yang Iwaizumi kenal.

 

Pada Kuartet Boncel yang ia ijinkan istirahat dalam rangka menghibur HItoka kecil—pada rapat yang entah dalam tahap apa di dalam sana—

 

\--setidaknya, sampai ia melihat ekor _tanuki_ bergeliat dari balik semak-semak.

 

Iwaizumi berhenti meniup api tungku. Atensinya teralih pada ekor yang tidak disadari kehadirannya oleh siapapun di sana, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tanda tanya mulai bermunculan di benaknya; _Sejak kapan ada rakun berani masuk ke wilayah rubah?_

 

Di balik semak-semak, ekor berbulu cokelat kehitaman itu masih bergerak seakan menyapu halaman.

* * *

**(120)**

Ryuu sedang menahan serangan kantuk berat ketika pintu kamar tempat Suna dikurung digedor keras. Yuu yang lebih dulu terlelap di bahunya ikut terbangun; kepalanya nyaris membentur pipi Ryuu. Mereka ditugaskan menjaga penjara mini berkedok kamar menginap ini oleh Paman Akaashi—dan mereka nyaris melupakan tugas itu kalau bukan karena suara gedoran keras barusan.

 

Disusul suara tendangan. Raungan mengamuk nyaring. Berikut geraman tanpa henti.

 

Dua bersaudara perusuh itu refleks saling berpelukan, menjauhkan punggung mereka dari pintu yang membatasi tempat mereka dan tempat Suna berada.

 

“B-B-Barusan suara ap—“

 

Raungan mengamuk itu terdengar lagi. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya, malah.

 

Di sela-sela usahanya menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan, Ryuu bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki tergesa menghampiri mereka. Samar-samar juga terdengar _shoji_ digeser keras—nyaris dibanting, lalu langkah kaki lain menyusul dari arah berbeda.

 

Tanpa sadar, Ryuu dan Yuu sudah digiring oleh beberapa orang menjauh dari tempat Suna mengamuk. Seseorang—jelmaan _kitsune_ lain yang tidak Ryuu kenal—berdiri di depan pintu, tangannya menempel di _shoji_ seakan mencoba menenangkan Suna yang mengamuk. Belum sempat Ryuu selesai menghitung jumlah ekornya, wajah Ibu yang cemas sudah menghalangi pandangannya.

 

“Jaga Shoyo dan yang lainnya,” pinta Ibu. “Sampai kondisi di sini membaik, jangan masuk rumah dulu. Kalian mengerti?”

 

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Ryuu menemukan dirinya berada di halaman belakang rumah.

 

Dan di sana, ada Paman Iwaizumi yang tengah mengurung _dua ekor rakun_ di dalam kandang hewan pengerat.

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**[** _to be continued_ **]**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAAF LAMA ENGGAK UPDATE ORZ 
> 
> Terakhir apdet bulan Maret ohohoho udah tiga bulanan sendiri yak orz maapkan ketidakkompetenan hayati pembaca sekalian orz orz orz
> 
> Chapter ini enggak sepanjang pendahulunya yang sampai 3k+ kata, tapi semoga aja bisa memuaskan pembaca yak uwu YANG NYARI OSAMU MANA SUARANYAAAAA /krikkrikkrik 
> 
> ...cough. Daripada ngebacot lebih lama, mending diakhiri di sana aja--author notenya, maksudnya, bukan ficnya. Endingnya udah kebayang (dan KEMUNGKINAN BESAR yang saya post buat #nulisrandom2k18), tapi masih ada kemungkinan berubah owo)
> 
>  
> 
> _Thanks for reading~_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Lacuna_ : kekosongan; bagian yang rumpang.
> 
> Yak. Dan sequelnya pun muncul.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca pendahulunya ( _Mr. Guardian_ ) dan masih mau membaca fanfic ini, pembaca sekalian. Seperti biasa, jejak kalian sangat ditunggu kehadirannya~ /wink /plak


End file.
